Tall!
by Chuquita
Summary: Does height matter? When Veggie gets sick of being little, he decides to go to Bulma for help, hoping to become just as tall as Goku. But what happens when Veggie continues to enlarge with no signs of stopping? Will Bulma and the others find a way to stop
1. Veggie's Lost Height

1:26 PM 4/10/2004

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: _-from The dbz Budoukai 2 player's guide_

_Goku - Height:5'7 Weight:131_

_Vegeta - Height:5'6 Weight:160_

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Chuey's Corner:

Chuquita: Ah, those little inaccurcies... (grins)

Vegeta: (looks over at Son) (sweatdrops) That's one BIG inch.

Goku: (confused) But I thought I was at least half a foot taller than Veggie.

Vegeta: You are!....(looks at the quote) And WHERE do they get the idea that I'm 30 pounds HEAVIER than Kakarrotto!? LOOK AT

HIM! (points to Son) NO ONE WITH THAT KIND OF BRAWN IS A MERE 131 POUNDS!!

Goku: (moves his arms around) Maybe my muscles are just really really light.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Uh-huh, (sarcasm) and I'm only an inch shorter than you. (snorts) 30 pounds HEAVIER...where would all

that extra weight GO on me? (stands up and points to his body)

Chuquita: (snickers) I really don't know, Veggie.

Vegeta: Now if we were talking about my weight in ssj3, (bursts into ssj3 and motions to his sudden bulked-up-ness) THEN I

can guess I'd be around that heavy, (powers back down to normal) but not in THIS form.

Chuquita: The only ones I thought they had about right height and weight size in the guide were Piccolo and Kuririn. They had

Piccolo at 6'2 and Kuririn at 5'0. That seemed around their heights, whatever they are in reality. Though I have heard of

Kuririn at 4'0 before.

Vegeta: (sighs) I think the only one who could truely tell us our real sizes would be Toriyama himself.

Chuquita: In a doujinshi I saw that parodyed movie 7, there was a scene where the one android did a check on Veggie's height

'n weight that says Veggie is 4.92125 or 4'9 and his weight is 105.8208 or 106.

Vegeta: (falls over) WAHH! (jumps back up) I am **NOT** 4'9!!! (blushes with embarassment)

Chuquita: That WAS during the Cell eps, and you DO continously grow over the series.

Goku: Maybe Veggie could just average the two heights to-gether?

Vegeta: (does the mental math) That would make me about 5'2.....I suppose that'd be acceptable.

Chuquita: Your two weights averaged would be 133, which is around what Dr. Briefs said your weight was "during those 3 years"

Vegeta: ....we'll never REALLY know how tall I am, will we Chu?

Chuquita: (sighs) No, not really. (perks up) Anyways, today's fic has to do with Veggie's height and his attempt to become

TALL.

Vegeta: (smirks and rubs his hands together) Indeed.

Goku: (giggles) Aw Veggie~

Vegeta: What?

Goku: I just cannot i-magine little Veggie as a BIG Veggie.

Vegeta: (smirks) Well it is completely possible, Kakarrotto. After all my father was even taller than YOU. Well, not by much,

but still he does defeat you in height, meaning I have the genes to accomplish that was well!

Goku: But why would Veggie wanna be bigger than me?

Vegeta: (folds his arms) I have my reasons.

Goku: ? (tilts head) But I like Veggie little. (picks Veggie up out of his chair) Since Veggie's so little he can fit through

small places and can be easily hugged. (smiles warmly at Veggie)

Vegeta: (sweatdrops, embarassed)

Goku: After all Veggie's littleness is part of Veggie's charm. (hugs Veggie tightly)

Vegeta: (turns bright red) (squeaks out) Eep!

Chuquita: Anyways, here's part 1 of the fic!

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Summary: Does height matter? When Veggie gets sick of being little, he decides to go to Bulma for help, hoping to become

just as tall as Goku. But what happens when Veggie continues to enlarge with no signs of stopping? Will Bulma and the others

find a way to stop Veggie's growth altogether? And will Veggie be able to return to his normal height? And what does Goku

think of all this anyway? Find out!

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Goku: (confused) Does that mean I would call you Big Veggie from now on?

Vegeta: (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: Oh! And Happy Easter everybody! (waves)

Chapter 1 chapter titles: **Eggs l Veggie & the stepstool l Raditsu's attempt! Trying to stay in ssj! l Raditsu meets V.2 l Veggie's evil scheme l Two whole inches l Oh no! Goku disobeying Chi-Chi's rules? What is the world coming to?? l Ice-cream with the fusions l Veggie's pants l Evidence! l Veggie's accidental short shorts l Goku gets sunglasses from Veggie! Such a sweet treat! l Liquify l Blueberry? l EEP! Goku has accidentally eaten a Veggie-germ! l Veggie-germ uprising l Gohan pumps Goku's stomach, all is well once again l Goku's in trouble! Chi-Chi discovers his trick l Dear Diary.. l Veggie finally gets results! That's a big Veggie l**

*****************************************************************************************************************************

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " La la la la la la, la la la. There! " Goku stood back from his creation, then happily plunked it in the cup full of

blue dye. He looked over his shoulder at Chi-Chi who was currently baking cookies, " Oh Chi-chan wait'll you see this one!

It looks GREAT! "

      " I'm sure it is, Goku-san. " Chi-Chi smiled, then opened the oven slightly to check on the cookies, " Huh. I give

them a good 'nother 3 minutes or so. "

      Spring had finally returned to planet Earth. And with it, the start of the warm weather, blossoming of flowers, and

chirping of birds.

      " So, what's with the multicolored cups? "

      Goku face lit up and Chi-Chi twitched as they both glanced over to see Vegeta leaning over the edge of an open window

in the kitchen wearing a pair of sunglasses.

      " VEGGIE! " Goku cheered, bouncing over to him, " Hello little Veggie! Ooh, such pretty sunglasses! " he tapped them,

impressed.

      " Why thank you Kakarrotto, I'm so glad you approve. " the ouji smirked.

      Chi-Chi watched the smaller saiyajin out of the corner of her eye, " So, what are you here for? "

      " Ah, Onna, hello! I didn't see you back there. " Vegeta grinned, waving at her. A vein bulged on Chi-Chi's forehead.

      " The cups are for our easter-eggs, Veggie. " Goku said happily. Vegeta turned back to him and watched the larger

saiyajin pick up an egg-carton off the table and open it up to reveal over half a dozen colored eggs inside. Goku picked one

of the eggs out of the carton, " Each egg has a doodle of one of my family and friends on it! See, this one's Gohan! " he

held up a red egg with a childish picture of Gohan's head on it, " And this one's Goten, " Goku picked up a yellowish-orange

egg that had Goten's picture on it, " And all the other eggs are everybody else! " he chriped.

      " Huh. " Vegeta tilted his head and hopped into the kitchen through the window.

      Chi-Chi twitched when she heard his feet thump onto the ground.

      " So, uh.. " the ouji said curiously as he started to go through the eggs, " Uh.. "

      " He wants to know where HIS egg is, Goku-san. " Chi-Chi sighed, rolling her eyes.

      " Hm? " Goku blinked, then looked over to see a stubborn-pouty expression on the ouji's face when he saw there were

no eggs in the carton with his picture on them. Goku smiled, " Aww, little Veggie do not be sad. Yours is still soaking!

See? " Goku reached in and pulled an egg out of the container of blue dye. on it was a happy smiling little Vegeta head

doodle. Vegeta stared at it, then watched as Goku put it in the carton with the others.

      " It's small. "

      " Of course it is. Veggie is little so Veggie gets the little egg. " Goku bent down to Vegeta's height and smiled at

him, " Would Veggie like to dye some eggs with me? "

      Vegeta stared at him, then glanced over at Chi-Chi who was glaring at him over her shoulder. Vegeta grinned evilly,

" Of course Kakarrotto. I'd love to. " he took off his sunglasses and put them away. The ouji suddenly paused as Goku picked

him up and put him in one of the chairs.

      " Now, here is an egg for Veggie. " Goku handed a fresh egg to the ouji.

      Vegeta smirked, " Yes, an egg. Such an intreguing food product. Now that I think about it, wasn't someone in this

room TURNED into an egg at one point. " he said teasingly.

      " Stop it, Ouji. " Chi-Chi gritted her teeth.

      " Was it, Kakay? " he held the egg out towards Goku.

      " Heeheehee. " the larger saiyajin giggled and shook his head no.

      " Was it, me? " Vegeta pulled the egg back and held it up next to his face, " No. "

      " ...*twitch*... " Chi-Chi's bottom left eyelid twitched.

      " Oh NOW I remember! " Vegeta said in mock-surprise, " It was ONNA. " he teleported over to her and plunked the egg

down on the counter next to her.

      Chi-Chi glanced over to see the egg was now dressed up in a mini-version of the clothes she was wearing and had

a tiny wig with a bun in its hair ontop. She looked over to see Vegeta grinning at her, " I hate you. "

      " Aw, no you don't Onna! We all know that now! " Vegeta laughed, then smirked, " How about a friendly handshake? "

      " I'm not touching ANYTHING that has your grimy little OUJI-HANDS all over it. " Chi-Chi snorted.

      Vegeta blinked, then grinned evilly and waddled back across the room, " Oh Kakay~~ " he said in a sing-song voice

while wiggling his fingers in the air.

      " HEY! " Chi-Chi zipped between them, " Here's your egg. " she handed the now non-clothed egg back to Vegeta, " Now

go decorate it and leave Goku-san alone. " she grumbled.

      " Why thank you Onna. How nice of you. " the ouji taunted and waddled back to his seat, " Kakarrotto, would you care

to show me how to do this? " he asked, still smirking.

      " Sure! " Goku smiled and loomed from behind Vegeta, making the ouji sweatdrop with slight unease, " Now that Veggie

has his egg you take this lil crayon and doodle whatever your little Veggie-heart de-sires. Then you choose a color dye and

put the egg in. After you do that you take it out, let it dry, and you put it in a carton like I did with mine! " he

cheerfully explained, then handed Vegeta a crayon and zipped over to a seat opposite the ouji.

      " Sounds simple enough. " Vegeta sat back in his seat and examined the egg. He paused when he felt eyes on him and

looked past the egg to see Goku sitting there with his hands on his cheeks and his elbows on the table staring admiringly at

the little ouji. Vegeta laughed nervously, " Ah, haha, hi. "

      " Hiiiiiiii.. " Goku said warmly.

      The ouji gulped, his cheeks starting to turn red. He shook it off and started to draw on the egg with an intense look

on his face as if trying to make sure it was one perfectly. Goku tilted his head at the smaller saiyajin. Vegeta beamed

proudly, " There! " he looked out and dunked the egg in the cup of orange dye, then pulled it out seconds later, " Here you

are Kakarrotto, from me to you. "

      " AHH! " Goku squealed and took the egg to see what the ouji had drawn on it. Goku's face went blank, " Uh, Veggie? "

      " Yes? "

      " This is just a bunch of stuff written in saiyago. "

      " I know. It's a message. " Vegeta nodded.

      " I, can't read saiyago. "

      " I know that too. "

      Goku sweatdropped.

      " It's probably something perverted knowing you. " Chi-Chi snorted, taking the cookies out.

      " Wow, would you look at that. I come in wearing sunglasses and all of a sudden that makes me perverted. " Vegeta

snickered, taking them out and putting the sunglasses back on, " It's an "association" thing isn't it? Cuz Roshi wears

sunglasses all the time and you assume that me wearing sunglasses means I'm doing something perverted too. Well Onna, you're

wrong. These sunglasses are purely to keep the sun out of my eyes. " he boasted, then thought for a moment, " I WOULD have

bought a hat, but as you can see my royal saiyajin hair isn't in the shape for me to exactly WEAR a hat. "

      " I can wear hats! " Goku grinned.

      The ouji patted him on the arm, " Yes of course you can, Kakay. "

      " I can wear Oujo crowns too! "

      Vegeta froze and pulled his arm away, then laughed nervously, " Hahaha. Ha. " he got up and walked over to the

fridge. Vegeta opened the fridge door and reached to grab a soda only to sweatdrop at it being on the top shelf--just out of

his reach. The ouji snorted with embarassment.

      " Here u go Veggie! " a voice chirped beside him.

      Vegeta looked over to see Goku holding out a child's step-stool with the words "BIG BOY" written on it in blue.

Vegeta twitched, " Kakarrotto I am NOT using a STEP-STOOL to reach my soda. I can reach it well enough on my-- " he looked

down to see the step-stool suddenly beneath him and sweatdropped, " --own. " the smaller saiyajin looked over at Goku who

smiled warmly at him, " Fine. I'll humor you. " Vegeta said, then reached up and face-faulted to see that he could now easily

reach the soda can with the stepstool underneath him. Vegeta took the soda and quickly jumped off the step-stool,

" That--that doesn't prove anything. "

      " Heh, maybe you should let the Ouji KEEP it, Goku-san. He probably needs it. " Chi-Chi chuckled, " Why even **I'M**

taller than the Ouji. "

      Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her, " Yeah, well BOTH of my parents were taller than YOU Onna. "

      " Then why aren't you? " Chi-Chi retorted.

      " ... " the ouji paused.

      " I mean, there WERE adult saiyajins smaller than you back on Bejito-sei, weren't there, Ouji? "

      Vegeta gulped. He sincerely didn't know, " Well, of--of course there were! " he snapped.

      " Well I **like** Veggie's littleness. " Goku smiled, picking Vegeta up under the arms, " It is one of the many things

that makes Veggie so special. Veggie can squeeze through small spaces, and reach stuff close to the ground easier, and wear

all the kawaii clothes they sell in stores that would never fit me cuz I'm too big. "

      " You're not too big Kakarrotto you have an average height for a saiyajin. I'm just--- "

      " --little? " Goku guessed.

      Vegeta sighed, " Yeah, "little". " he glanced over at the Vegeta-egg in Goku's carton. Goku set him down. Vegeta

looked around and noticed everything around did look just a bit too high up for him, " The only ones smaller than me are

Goten, Trunks, Bura, and Kuririn. And 3 out of 4 of those people are kids. And they'll be growing up soon and get taller than

me as well. "

      " Oh you won't have to worry about being the shortest for long, Ouji. After all once Gohan and Videl get married and

have lots and lots of grandchildren for me, they'll always be someone shorter than you--well, that is until all of my

soon-to-exist grandchildren grow up anyway. " Chi-Chi said thoughtfully.

      " Thanks for the support, Onna. " Vegeta said flatly.

      " No problem at all. " Chi-Chi said in a mock-cheerful tone of voice.

      The ouji huffed, then turned to Goku, " Kakarrotto, I am going to consult someone more knowledgeable to saiyajin

stature about my, vertical length. " he said, then smiled, " But rest assured I will return as soon as I learn what I need to

know. " he patted the larger saiyajin on the hand. Goku let out a giggle. Vegeta smirked, " Such a WONDERFUL peasant~~ "

      " Heeheehahaha~~ " the larger saiyajin blushed light pink.

      " Oh brother. " Chi-Chi rolled her eyes.

      " I'll return to you soon, my sweet oujo. " the ouji boasted.

      Goku's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to let out a squeal of pure glee.

      " THE ADJECTIVE! NOT THE TITLE! " Vegeta yelped.

      Goku's expression went back to normal, " Oh. "

      Vegeta sighed in relief.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!!!! *huff* *huff* *huff* HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!!!!!!!! *huff* *huff* *huff* " Raditsu panted heavily. This was his 5th try

this morning to reach ssj and stay there. While he had accomplished some; he could control the form for a brief 10 or 15

seconds; it soon quickly gave way and he returned to his normal form, " *whew*. " Raditsu wiped the sweat from his brow and

looked down at his stomach, which gave off a growling noise, " I gotta eat something. " he walked over to the fridge, only

to pause when he heard a knock on the door, " Huh. " the large saiyajin walked over to the front door and opened it,

" Hello? "

      " Raditsu! " Vegeta waved to him with one hand and held a pepsi can in the other. He also had his sunglasses on.

      " Hey Vegeta. " Raditsu said, letting him in.

      " I just came from Kakarrotto's and the knowledge that I needed a step-stool to reach the top level of his fridge for

this-- " he motioned to the pepsi can, " --prompted me to come here to ask you something. "

      " Kakarrotto drinks soda? " Raditsu blinked, surprised.

      " Onna doesn't allow him to. " Vegeta said bitterly, then smirked, " Kakarrotto does however always pick some up at

the supermarket _just for me_ incase I happen to come over and feel a bit parched. "

      " Parched? " Raditsu sweatdropped.

      Vegeta sat down at the kitchen table, " Now, I want you to tell me the truth. Raditsu, you're a good 6 years older

than me, correct? "

      " Yeah. " Raditsu said, sitting down at the other end of the table, curious.

      " Meaning you've seen and been on Bejito-sei a lot longer than I have. Tell me, were there any adult saiyajins on

Bejito-sei shorter than or equal to my height? " he asked intently.

      " Hai. " Raditsu nodded.

      " Were there any MALE saiyajins on Bejito-sei shorter than or equal to my height? "

      " ...ooh. " Raditsu looked away, " Well... " he trailed off, " Not, really. But I do remember a couple adult women

your height, you know, if it helps any. "

      Vegeta slumped back in his chair, his sunglasses hiding the pouty look on his face while he fiddled with the soda

can in his hands.

      " Come on Vegeta, I thought that didn't matter to you. Your small size works for you by helping you move faster,

you're not as big and bulky as Nappa and I and that's a good thing because it allows you to move around more in battle.

Besides you always liked that whole "element of surprise" thing. Remember all the planets who've been fooled by your small

size only to gasp in sheer HORROR once you expose your true power and by then they had nowhere to run from you! " Raditsu

made an over-dramatic mock-looming motion over the table, then sat back, grinning, " I'd love to be able to shock my

opponents like that. But instead I'm big meaning I'm able to intimidate them ahead of time. " Raditsu explained.

      " But Kakarrotto... " the ouji said in a little voice.

      Raditsu cocked his head.

      " Raditsu, do you think Kakarrotto babys me because I'm "little", or because he just "luvs me so much"? " he looked

up at him.

      Raditsu sighed and got up to get a bag of cheese-doodles, " I really don't know, Vegeta. I've only known Kakarrotto,

well, THIS Kakarrotto, for 3 or so months now, not including that first encounter when we got killed. You've known him for 11

or 12 YEARS. You should be able to figure that out easier than I could. " he took a handful of cheese-doodles out and stuffed

them in his mouth in a Goku-esque style.

      " It's just that...sometimes I wonder if I'd get more respect if I were more, you know, built like Kakarrotto, or

you. " he shifted uneasily.

      " Hey, at least your body looks more manly than the last time I saw you right before I went on the mission to Earth."

Raditsu joked.

      Vegeta looked down at his arms and legs and smirked proudly, " Hai, the gravity room helped me a lot. " he said,

then paused, " My figure doesn't really look, you know, feminine, does it? "

      " Well, you do have love-handles. " Raditsu chuckled.

      Vegeta looked down at his waist, then sweatdropped and thunked his head on the kitchen table, " KUSO! "

      " Don't break my table over it. " Raditsu sweatdropped.

      Vegeta sat up, then rubbed his slightly bruised forehead and folded his arms. he lifted his sunglasses off his face,

" Raditsu, what if I told you I know a way for me to get, oh say, as tall as my father? "

      " I wouldn't be surprised. " Raditsu said, then grinned, " I mean hey, if Kakarrotto could bring me back from the

dead anything's possible. "

      Vegeta smirked, " Raditsu, I have a way for me to become as tall as my father. " he repeated, then reached out,

" Come, I want to show you something. "

      " Should I bring a snack? " Raditsu held up the bag of cheese-doodles.

      Vegeta sweatdropped, _::No doubt in my mind he's Kakarrotto's brother::_ " Sure Raditsu, bring a snack. "

      " Cool. " the larger saiyajin grinned, then grabbed a second bag, this one potato-chips, and a candy bar, " Alright!

I'm ready. "

      " Good, let's go then. " Vegeta put his hand on Raditsu's arm, then teleported them out of sight.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Bulma's lab? " Raditsu blinked, looking around. He shivered slightly, " Man Vegeta, you know I don't care for it

down here. "

      " No need to get kaka-queasy on me just because there's some untested scientific equipment around here. " Vegeta

rolled his eyes, then walked up to a nearby wall and started pounding lightly on different parts of it.

      Raditsu cocked an eyebrow, " What are you doing? "

      " Ah-HA! " Vegeta grinned, then pressed on part of the wall causing it to spin around to reveal a large tube,

" Raditsu, I'd like you to meet V.2, my clone. "

      Raditsu's jaw hit the floor when he saw the figure floating in the tube. It looked exactly like Vegeta with the

exception that the figure in the tube was tail-less, had a cropped haircut, and of course, was several inches taller than

Vegeta, " You gotta be kidding me. " Raditsu said in a faraway voice, gawking in shock.

      " Bulma created him last year and said he was to be activated in 5 years. A few months from now and we'll be down to

4. " Vegeta said, slightly uncomfortable with that fact, " But that's not the reason I decided to show you him. Even though

I was cloned without my permission, Bulma made a few alterations to the clone's genetic code, resulting in what you see

before you. If she could make my clone taller than me, why couldn't she make ME taller. "

      " Vegeta, isn't having someone directly poking around with your dna DANGEROUS? " Raditsu asked, worried.

      The ouji paled, " Hai, it is. " he said, then tried to shake it off, " But look at all the benefits I'd have at

being taller than Kakarrotto! "

      " What BENEFITS? "

      The two saiyajin froze, then turned around to see Bulma standing there in her lab coat holding a beaker. She put the

beaker down, " Vegeta what are you doing with V.2? "

      " I, just wanted to show him to Raditsu of course. " the ouji grinned cheesily.

      " Why would you clone Vegeta, Bulma? " Raditsu asked innocently.

      " Well, you see, " Bulma said nervously, " I, I had a little mid-life crisis last year, OH-KAY! " she exclaimed, her

cheeks blushing, embarassed.

      " Um, oh-kay. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Bulma what's a mid-life crisis? "

      Bulma sweatdropped, " Nevermind. " she turned to Vegeta, " So, if this isn't about V.2... "

      " --Bulma, I'll be blunt with you. " Vegeta said, " Can you make me slightly taller than Kakarrotto? "

      Bulma's eyes nearly popped out of her head. She rubbed her ears to see if she'd heard correctly, " What?! "

      " Can you, via the use of various scientific instruments and your unfathomable genius, morph my dna to favor both my

parents' ability to grow tall--preferably my father's since I KNOW he was slightly taller than Kakarrotto. "

      " You want to be as tall as Goku. " Bulma gawked.

      " SLIGHTLY **taller.** " Vegeta said with a cheesy smile.

      " What brought THIS on? " she asked.

      Vegeta took another sip of his pepsi, " Well, you see it had to do with Kakarrotto and the extra-little easter egg

and that "Big Boy" step-stool and me not being able to reach the top of the fridge.... " he trailed off,

" AlsoIwantmoremasculinelovehandles. "

      Bulma sweatdropped, " Come on Vegeta, aren't you happy with the way you are. I mean, I never tried to change you. "

      Vegeta pointed stubbornly to his clone.

      " ...well, oh-kay, there's that, but he's not you so that doesn't count. " she sputtered.

      The ouji frowned, " Bulma, wouldn't you like me to be able to not have to stand on my toes when we go to kiss

goodnight? "

      " I'll be upstairs if you need me. " Raditsu sweatdropped at the couple and went up the stairs to the lab and left

into the hallway, his bags of snacks still in hand.

      " Well, it would be nice.... " Bulma trailed off.

      " And if I were built SLIGHTLY bigger and brawnier than Kakarrotto, and if I could just move those big strong arms

around you and hold you tight~~ "

      " _Heh-heh, yeah~~~_ " Bulma trailed off, then shook her head clear, " STOP TAUNTING MY SEX DRIVE!!! " she sweatdropped

, " Vegeta altering your dna directly is VERY DANGEROUS. "

      " Not dangerous enough that you didn't not alter my clone's dna! " Vegeta pointed to the tube.

      " Well that's different, I had this dna altered WAY before I even began to grow him. " Bulma explained.

      " So, just knock me unconsious and then make me taller. " the ouji nodded.

      " Vegeta it's not that simple its never been done before and-- "

      " --doesn't that make the scientist part of your brain **tingle** with excitement? " Vegeta grinned at her.

      " ... " Bulma stared, blinking off into space, " Let's do it. "

      " YEAH! " Vegeta pumped his fist in the air.

      " But CAREFULLY! " Bulma pointed to him, " We're going to be very VERY careful. "

      " Of course. "

      " UNBELIEVABLE careful. "

      " Of course. "

      " MONSTEROUSLY careful. "

      " You got it. "

      " Good. " Bulma said, then whipped out several tools from a nearby draw, " Hit the operating table Vegeta, let's

get ready. "

      " YES MA'AM! " Vegeta saluted her, dropped his pants, and dashed off to the hospital part of the lab.

      Bulma sweatdropped at the pants on the floor, " I hope this is a good idea. I wouldn't want anything terrible to

happen to Vegeta in hindsight. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " You mean Mommy is going to be just as big as WE are when he comes out of there? " Vejitto gasped in surprise as he,

Raditsu, and Gogeta sat infront of the closed door leading to the lab.

      " That's what I heard from here. " Raditsu said, " He wants to be "slightly taller than Kakarrotto". "

      " But why? " Vejitto asked.

      " I think Toussan'll be oh-kay. I trust Bulma's scientific know-how! " Gogeta chirped.

      " But I liked Mommy little. " Vejitto pouted.

      Raditsu glanced back and forth between the fusions heights and noticed Gogeta was slightly shorter than Vejitto by

about an inch and a half, " Well that makes sense. " he said outloud, mostly to himself.

      " Hn? " both fusions looked over at him with confused looks on their faces.

      " Oh, nothing. " Raditsu brushed it off.

      The door to the lab suddenly flung open from inside and a smiling Bulma faced them, " Gentlemen! I present to you the

NEW AND IMPROVED, **VEGETA!** "

      Vegeta proudly stepped out next to her, looking just as little as he had before the operation.

      " ...uh, Bulma, Mommy doesn't look any bigger. " Vejitto said, confused while Raditsu and Gogeta could only sweatdrop

at Vegeta's seemingly unchanged height.

      " Of course I am! By TWO WHOLE INCHES! " Vegeta boasted, then whipped out a measuring tape, " Here, measure me! "

      Gogeta took the tape and scratched his head.

      " I guess then you weren't able to become "slightly taller than Kakarrotto". " Raditsu said.

      " Oh that'll happen in due time. " Vegeta smirked, " My body will slowly grow into its true size over the course of

several days. "

      " Hai, surprisingly all of Vegeta's genes point to him being much taller than he is. It's strange he turned out this

short. " Bulma held up several papers of data on the ouji's dna, " I'm guessing though that it's either due to something he's

eaten on one of the many planets you guys blew up, something Freeza may have given him to stunt his growth due to fear of a

"large" Vegeta, or possibly the cryogenic status his body may have been in while traveling in the space-pod during his

childhood years--the period in life where the body does most of its growth. " Bulma explained, " Whatever it was, its fixed

now and Vegeta should gain back his proper height. "

      The ouji had a gigantic almost Goku-ish grin on his face, " **EEE~~~** "

      " For some reason he's creepy when he smiles like that. " Raditsu sweatdropped.

      " Well, " Vegeta said, " I'm off to prepare for my life as a TALL saiyajin, namely sleeping my shortness off with a

well-deserved nap. See you tommorow! " he waved to the others, happily skipping upstairs to his room.

      Raditsu cocked an eyebrow, disturbed, " Did I just imagine that or is Vegeta really SKIPPING? "

      Bulma sweatdropped, " He's, certainly excited alright. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      Vegeta lay in bed in his pajamas even though it was still the afternoon, a big satisfied smile on his face, " Ahh,

how wonderful it will be to FINALLY be _tall_... "

      _:::__" Hmmhmmhmmhmmhmm! " tall Vegeta hummed proudly as he walked down one of the main streets in __West__City__._

_      " Hello sir, sir my I help you? " a worker standing outside a men's "Big 'n Tall" store offered._

_      " Why Mr. Oujisama you're looking rather tall today! " one of the women on the street said happily._

_      " Free ice-cream, Mr. Oujisama? " a worker at an ice-cream booth reading "Free Ice-Cream for Saiyajin no Oujis who_

_are slightly-taller-than-Kakarrotto!"_

_      " I would like a TALL cone-ful of strawberry ice-cream, please. " tall Vegeta said, grinning. The worker scooped out_

_5 scoops of strawberry ice-cream and put it on the cone, then handed it to him. Vegeta walked off, licking his chops at the_

_sight of fresh ice-cream._

_      " Oh Veggie-sama! " a voice squealed from below him just as Vegeta took a lick off the ice-cream._

_      The ouji beamed and looked down to see Kakarrotto several inches below him and staring up at the ouji with_

_mushy-filled eyes while wearing his servant-maid uniform, " Hmmmm, Kakarrotto. " he smirked widely._

_      " Veggie-sama you look so handsome tall. Like a **bronzed saiyajin god!** " the smaller saiyajin gushed._

_      Vegeta grinned, " Hai, I know. "_

_      Goku curtsied politely for him, " Veggie-sama, may I share some ice-cream with you? It looks so delicious. "_

_      " Why of course Kakarrotto, " Vegeta said as they sat down on a suddenly visible bench. He handed Goku a spoon,_

_" Take all you desire, Kaka-chan. ":::_

      " *SLAP*! "

      " OWW! " Vegeta yelped and sat up in bed. He looked over at the clock to see only 15 minutes had passed since he

dozed off, then looked to the source of the slap--a very worried-looking Bulma, " What was THAT for!? " Vegeta exclaimed,

confused.

      " I came in to check on you and you were licking your lips and talking about Son-kun in your sleep at the same time."

Bulma said, her voice panicky.

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " Bulma I was eating ice-cream and Kakarrotto happened to randomly show up and ask for some so

I decided to share it with him. "

      " Oh. " Bulma said.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Really? "

      " YES REALLY! " Vegeta's face turned bright red with embarassment.

      " Because if there's something you need to tell me...you know I'll always be here for you to talk to, right Vegeta? "

she told him nervously.

      " It was a PURELY PLATONIC dream! " Vegeta exclaimed.

      " Unless you read into it, whatever happened to be in your dream, I mean. " Bulma said, worried.

      " I told you I'm fine! " Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " Oh-kay then. " Bulma said, turning to leave the room, " But if you need to talk about, you know, Son-kun... "

      " I hear ya. " Vegeta said, embarassed. He watched her leave, then flopped back onto his bed and sighed, " Just when

it was getting good too...I was THIS CLOSE to eating free strawberry ice-cream.... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Oh Veggie... " Goku pouted as he stared out the window the ouji had entered his house through several hours ago,

" Why aren't you back yet, little Veggie? You said you'd come back. " he sniffled.

      " Maybe he got eaten by wild animal and he's never coming back! " Chi-Chi said cheerfully.

      Goku's eyes instantly watered up.

      " Oop! " Chi-Chi slapped her hand over her mouth, _::Oh man did I just say that OUTLOUD?!::_ " Ah, I didn't REALLY

mean that, Goku-san. "

      Goku turned back to the open window, " Little Veh-GEEEEE~~~ "

      " Say, why don't we make the jello-eggs, huh Goku-san? You always like those. " Chi-Chi patted him on the back,

trying to cheer him up.

      " ...do we have watermelon jello? " Goku asked, sniffling.

      " Sure, look here, see? " she whipped out the little package and held it out infront of him, " You'd like to make

some jello eggs with me and Goten, right? He should be getting done his nap just about now. "

      Goku rubbed his nose, " Oh-kay, can, can I have the blue container? " he said, making a small smile.

      " You can have ANY container you want, Goku-san. "

      " YAY! " Goku cheered, " I feel HAPPY again! " he grinned, then bounced over to the other end of the kitchen and took

out the jello-egg containers, one pink, one blue, one yellow, " I like the blue one best cuz it reminds me of my Veggie! " he

held it up in the light.

      Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " That's not what I meant... "

      " Come on Chi-chan let's go wake up Goten and get started! " Goku gushed, dashing out of the room.

      Chi-Chi shrugged, " Oh well, at least he's feeling better. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Hahaha! Look how they jiggle! " Goten laughed as he poked one of the cherry jello-eggs that sat in the yellow

container.

      " Goten you shouldn't touch it unless you're going to eat it. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped as the trio looked at their

finished eggs.

      " I get to make more with Gohan when he gets home from school, right Kaasan? " Goten beamed up at her.

      " Of course you do. " Chi-Chi said, glancing absentmindedly at the empty green jello-egg container still up in the

cabinet; Gohan's, " Infact he's bringing Videl over so she can make some too. "

      " Oh BOY! Big-sister's comin' too! This is GREAT! " Goten cheered, then took a jello egg and hopped off his chair,

" I'm gonna go outside and wait for them! " he laughed happily, dashing off.

      Chi-Chi smiled, " He's such a sweet kid. Just like you when you were a chibi Goku-saAAAAAAH!! " Chi-Chi turned around

and shrieked to see Goku standing there with all 6 watermelon jello-eggs poking out of his mouth like a collection of bizarre

gigantic transparent red teeth.

      " Is UMMY Tee-tan! " Goku chirped, his voice muffled by the the jello-eggs.

      " Goku-san, you're only supposed to eat ONE of those at a time. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

      " I o, buh iff fnerr s ay! " Goku wagged his tail, which was for the most part healed.

      " Uh-huh. " Chi-Chi said, speechless as Goku sucked all 6 jello-eggs into his mouth, causing his cheeks to puff up

like a squrriel's. Goku chewed them for a short time, then swallowed them whole.

      " Ahh, slimy yet satisfying! "

      " Uh-huh. "

      " I think I'll go wait outside for Veggie with Goten while Goten waits outside for Gohan and Videl! " Goku happily

decided, leaving the room.

      Chi-Chi shook her head, still stunned at the large saiyajin's sudden feat of swallowing that much jello at once,

" Hai Goku-san, whatever you say. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      And so, the rest of the day and the following night continued, unhindged. Goten got to make more jello-eggs with

Gohan and Videl, Goku ate more of the cookies Chi-Chi baked, and Vegeta continued his excessively long nap upon the thought

that once he woke up he would have the height and stature of a saiyajin no ouji who was slightly taller than Goku.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " AHH! It's MORNING! " Vegeta said cheerfully, getting out of bed with a grin on his face. He had marked off his

original height on the wall next to his mirror so he could access his progress. The saiyajin no ouji walked proudly over the

marker and pushed himself against the wall next to it. To his delight he was now 4 inches taller than the top of the marker.

Vegeta grinned and zipped over to the mirror. Sure enough, his pajama pants and t-shirt were looking as if they'd shrunken

several inches. Vegeta grinned and pumped his fists in the air, " SUCCESS!! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " *BAM*! "

      " W--wah?! " Raditsu sat up on the living room couch in Capsule Corp, sleepy.

      " Raditsu did you hear that? " Bunni, Bulma's mom, asked as she came into the living room.

      Raditsu rubbed his eyes, " Wha...? " he looked up. There standing at the top of the steps stood a very happy and

4 inch taller Vegeta, " Uh, Vegeta? "

      The ouji teleported down infront of him, " Well? " he said excitedly.

      " Well? " Raditsu blinked, confused.

      " Don't I look any BIGGER to you? "

      Raditsu looked down, his own height making it harder for him to see the smaller saiyajin's height change, " I guess.

You can't really tell from up here. "

      " Well that's oh-kay. " Vegeta said quickly, " I mean, you're even taller than Kakarrotto. As long as Kakarrotto can

tell the difference, its fine. "

      " This is about Kakarrotto? "

      " NO! Well, sort of...BUT IT'S MOSTLY ABOUT ME! " the ouji snorted, " So! Where's Bulma? " he asked curiously,

looking around for her.

      " She's in the kitchen. " Bunni said, pointing off in the direction she had come from.

      Vegeta rubbed his hands together, " Perfect. " he smirked, then walked off to the kitchen, " Oh Bulma~? " he said in

a sing-song voice.

      Bulma looked up from her scrambled eggs to see the ouji standing infront of her, " Did it work? " her eyes widened.

      " Stand up and see for yourself. " Vegeta puffed out his chest with pride.

      Bulma got up out of her chair and gasped. Vegeta was now her height, if not an inch taller than her, " Oh WOW Vegeta,

it DID! And you didn't blow up at all! "

      " Heh-heh, yeah....wait, what? " Vegeta's eyes bulged out of his head.

      " There was, a slight margin of error where me altering your dna would've caused you to explode within the first 24

hours. " Bulma rattled off quickly.

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " ... "

      " But that's over now, right! " she smiled.

      " Uh-huh. " Vegeta looked shaken by the "margin of error".

      " So! What do you plan to do with your newfound height? " Bulma asked.

      " Well, since I'm obviously not done growing yet it would be pointless to buy new clothes now... " Vegeta trailed

off, deep in thought. He lit up, " Ha! How about we walk down the streets of West City together and see if anyone notices the

difference? "

      Bulma laughed, " Sure. Just let me get ready. "

      Vegeta looked around. Only Trunks and Bura and Bunni were at the kitchen table, " Hey where's Vejitto and Gogeta? "

      " They went out to get ice-cream or something. " Bulma said as she put her dirty plate in the sink, " They asked

Son-kun to come with them, but Chi-Chi found out and kept him home. She doesn't want the _"Ouji-spawn tainting his mind"_. "

Bulma rolled her eyes.

      " Poor Kakay, I should pay him a visit. " Vegeta said, feeling sorry for him. He paused, " But if I do that now that

would ruin the surprise of Kakarrotto seeing my finished addition of height. " the ouji said, then smirked, " I want to see

that sweet kaka-face of his look UP at me and let out a gasp of SHOCK. "

      Bulma looked over at him, " You know I hope this whole "height" experiment of yours isn't just some subconsious

attempt of you desiring to be safe from having Son-kun's half of your, 'relationship' with him from completely overcoming you

and consuming your mind until you're a "brainless kaka-pet". "

      " HA! Bulma I do not fear Kakarrotto's height. " Vegeta smirked, then shuddered, " I fear his GERMS. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Mmm! Such yummy ice-cream! Thank u for inviting me, Jitto and Goggie! " Goku chirped as they sat in a booth at the

ice-cream parlor.

      " That was so smart of you to sneak out like that, Toussan! " Vejitto grinned at him.

      " Heehee, yeah~~ " Goku smiled.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Goku-san? Time to wake up. " Chi-Chi said, then lifted the blanket up off the figure only to reveal a life-sized

Vegeta plushie in his place, " AHHHH!!! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Heehee, Onna must be steaming now. " Gogeta giggled.

      " Aww, do not thank me, thank Plushie! " Goku beamed, " He is the one who helped me fool Chi-chan. After all I cannot

miss out on having snacks with me 'n Veggie's favorite lil fusion-babies! "

      The fusions smiled and wagged their tails.

      " Oh! Kaasan did you hear, Toussan--mmph?! " Gogeta let out a little muffled yelp as Vejitto put his hand over his

mouth.

      " Goggie shh! Mommy says we're not supposed to tell Toussan about it til Mommy's done. " Vejitto whisperd, then

grinned, " It's a **surprise,** remember? "

      " Oh yeah! **SURPRISE!** " Gogeta grinned back.

      " Veggie has a surprise? " Goku gasped, eager to find out what it was, " Is it a present for me? "

      " Well... " Vejitto trailed off, " Sort of. But we can't tell you yet! Mommy wants to see the look of surprise on

your face when you find out. " he smiled.

      " Awwwww! That is so SWEET of little Veggie! " Goku gushed, touched, " My Veggie is always so sneaky! "

      " VERY sneaky! " Gogeta added.

      " Ooh! Look at this! " Goku reached over and took something off the table, " A free can of whipped cream! "

      " Condiments. " Vejitto grinned.

      Goku shook the can of whipped cream, " Chi-chan says I'm not allowed to eat whipped cream infront of Veggie. She says

it will give Veggie naughty thoughts. But I've never gotten any naughty thoughts while eating whipped cream. " he shook his

head, then looked at the mountain of whipped cream now on his ice-cream sundae. Goku took a spoon and scooped out some of the

topping, " Mmm~~ dee-licious! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " You know Vegeta, maybe we should get you some pants after all. " Bulma said as they walked down the street, the

ouji wearing his usual navy blue training outfit. He had tucked his shirt into his pants to avoid having his belly-button

showing, his pants however, now at an awkward level above the bottom of his legs.

      " So? You have pants that are this length. " Vegeta said to her.

      " Yeah, but I don't think they make capri pants for guys. " Bulma pointed out.

      Vegeta stopped walking while she continued on for several steps. Bulma noticed he as no longer with her and looked

back to see the ouji staring down at the pants. He formed a small ball of ki and zapped the pants lightly above the knee. The

cut fabric fell to the ground causing Vegeta's pants to now look like a pair of beach-trunks. He picked up the extra fabric

and grinned at Bulma.

      " Impressive. " she smiled.

      " Thanks. " the ouji said as he rolled the fabric up into a ball and continued to walk with her. The couple walked

passed the ice-cream store when Vegeta suddenly froze in place.

      " Vegeta? " Bulma glanced over at him to see the ouji wildly sniffing the air.

      " Kakarrotto... " Vegeta murmured, taking in the scent.

      Bulma walked back the other way and glanced in a nearby window to see Goku sitting in a booth in the ice-cream shop

squirting whipped-cream into his mouth via a spray can held over his head while the fusions were at the register ordering an

ice-cream cake, " Wow, you're good Vegeta. "

      " Hm? "

      " Son-kun's right in h-- " Bulma felt a wave of wind whoosh by her, then sweatdropped to see Vegeta now in the

ice-cream store standing next to Goku, " --ere. " she sighed, then followed him inside.

      " *SQURRRRRIT* " Goku squirted more whipped-cream into his mouth, then whipped out a cherry and placed it ontop and

swallowed the concoction whole, " Mmm! "

      " Why Kakarrotto, how very creative you are. " a voice said smoothly from beside him.

      Goku froze and his eyes widened 2 times over, " Veggie? " he squeaked out, then looked to his right to see the ouji

standing there, " VEGGIE! " he grinned, leaping to his feet and hugging the ouji tightly only to pause in confusion when he

felt the ouji's center of gravity changed from the last time he had hugged him. The top of Vegeta's head now reached the

crook of the larger saiyajin's neck instead of the top of his chest, " Oh my goodness! " Goku gasped, pulling Vegeta away

from, " I am SHRINKING! "

      Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " Ooh, nice shorts by the way, Veggie! "

      " Thanks I altered them myself. "

      Bulma slapped herself on the forehead, " Vegeta? "

      " Hi Bulma! " Goku waved to her, " Bulma am I really shrinking? " he asked as she walked up to him and Goku's eyes

widened to see Bulma and Vegeta were now completely equal in height, " Oh NO! Bulma's shrinking TOO! "

      " The thought that **I** might just be getting bigger ever cross your mind Kakarrotto? " Vegeta said flatly.

      Goku looked at him, them smiled warmly and laughed, " Aw little Veggie! That's silly! Veggies can't get bigger!

After all u are an adult and as Gohan has said; "once a person reaches adulthood their body stops growing in height". " he

nodded thoughtfully, letting go of Vegeta, " "But overtime when a person's body begins to age their bones become worn and

they may start to shrink.". "Only human ears and noses continue to grow throughout their life because they are made of

cartilage." " he stated, then grinned, " EEE~~~ "

      " Wow, good job Son-kun. " Bulma appluaded his knowledge.

      Vegeta let out a sudden snicker, " Wait, you mean if human ears and noses are the only things that keep growing... "

he trailed off and a little thought-bubble of Chi-Chi as just a nose, two ears, and a small gray bun on her head appeared

overhead, " Heh-heh-heh..... "

      Bulma sweatdropped, " Vegeta you'd have to live HUNDREDS of years for your nose and ears to grow to that proportion!"

she pointed to the thought-bubble, " People don't live that long anyway. "

      " SO! Veggie want a topping? " Goku pointed to the many toppings on the table, " I finished my ice-cream sundae but

Ji-chan and Goggie are ordering more snacks for us. Here u can have the hot fudge! " he held out the squirt bottle.

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " Ah, no thanks Kakarrotto. "

      " Oh. Oh-kay Veggie. " Goku pouted, then turned to squirt bottle towards himself, opened his mouth and squeezed the

plastic bottle only to have it explode all over him, or rather his shirt. He looked down and his eyes widened in fear, " OH

NO! " he dropped the bottle of hot fudge and grabbed ahold of his shirt, " It's all OVER! If I go back home and Chi-chan sees

my gi shirt covered in fudge when I get there she'll say _"Goku-san you disobeyed my orders and left with those two_

_DEMI-OUJIS to eat ice-cream didn't you! Cuz I KNOW there's no hot fudge in your bedroom which is where you're supposed to be_

_right now!"_ and then I'll get PUNISHED and not be able to play with Veggie for a whole WEEK! " he wailed in panic.

      " You DISOBEYED one of Onna's ORDERS? " Vegeta clasped his hands together, delighted, " Kakarrotto I never knew you

had it in you, how very SNEAKY and REBELLIOUS of you. "

      The larger saiyajin's cheeks flushed pink, " I, I shouldn't disobey Chi-chan's rules Veggie. It isn't something to be

proud of. It's just that---well I really wanted to have ice-cream with Goggie and Ji-chan, is that so wrong? "

      " No, of course not Kakay. " Vegeta patted him on the arm, then pulled his now fudge-covered hand away, disgusted. He

shook his hand off, " After all, many of Onna's rules are so very strict, especially for someone of your caliber. You're not

a child and she's not your mother. You're married. It's 50 50, remember? " he smirked slyly at Goku.

      Goku's cheeks turned a brighter shade of pink and he nodded shyly.

      " Uh, Vegeta? "

      " Eh? " the ouji blinked, then looked over to see Bulma staring at him with a disturbed look on her face, " Ah, haha,

hahahahaha! " he laughed nervously, " I, got carried away. " he gave a cheesy grin.

      " I noticed. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Peasant-Repel? " she held out the bottle.

      " Thank you. " Vegeta took it and sprayed himself, " Say Kakarrotto, will you do me a favor? " he said while making

sure he had sprayed all of the kaka-germs on him, " Will you let me measure you? "

      " Huh? "

      Vegeta looked over to see Goku now topless and Bulma holding Goku's fudge-covered shirts as if they were in a

conversation about them, " WAHHH! " Vegeta fell down, " WHAT ARE YOU **DOING?!** "

      " I was just saying to Goku that my mom's washing machine can probably get the chocolate stains out if we hurry.

She has a pretty expensive one. " Bulma explained.

      Vegeta glowered over at Goku, who merely grinned and wagged his tail. The ouji gulped, " Ah, Kakarrotto do you mind

if I measure you? For clothing references? " he pulled out a tape-measurer.

      The larger saiyajin smiled, " Veggie's gonna make a pretty outfit for me? " he guessed.

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " Ah, maybe. " _::It'd be nice to know ahead of time what size clothing my new_

_slightly-taller-than-Kakarrotto body will need::_ he walked up to Goku nervously and measured down from the top to the bottom

of the larger saiyajin's leg, then wrote it on a mini-note-pad. Vegeta got back up and measured the length of Goku's arm,

then around his waist. Vegeta walked around to behind Goku, took a deep breath, then hopped up onto Goku's back causing the

larger saiyajin to let out a yelp while his face turned bright pink.

      " V--Veggie, what are you doing? " Goku squeaked out.

      " Yes Vegeta, what ARE you doing? " Bulma exclaimed, worried.

      " I'm measuring Kakarrotto's NECK! " Vegeta snorted, embarassed as he did so.

      " Ohhhhhh.... " Goku gulped, _::Naughty thoughts naughty thoughts naughty thoughts! Bad bad bad!!!::_ he mentally

panicked, then did his best to push them from his mind and sighed in relief. Vegeta hopped off of Goku and went over his

notepad.

      " Perfect. Thank you for your cooperation my sweet Kaka-muffin. " the ouji smirked.

      " Heehee...heeheee... " Goku giggled, then froze as his face turned pink again, " OHHHHHHHHHH!! "

      " What? "

      Goku looked away and twiddled his fingers, " The naughty thoughts have increased since the Brolli incident, Veggie. "

he stammered.

      " WHOA?! " Vegeta jumped back several feet, " You're...you're kidding, right? " he laughed nervously.

      " Do you want to talk about it Son-kun? " Bulma offered.

      " **NO I'M NOT ALLOWED.** " Goku said loudly, then promptly covered his ears and forced the thought out of his mind like

he had done a few moments ago.

      " Son-kun? Is it about Vegeta? "

      " **LA LA LA LA LA LA LA! I CANNOT HEAR YOU! LA LA LA LA LA!!** " the large saiyajin said in a nervous voice.

      " It's about Vegeta, isn't it? " she said, worried.

      Goku glanced over at her, then at Vegeta. His eyes instantly watered up and he quickly pulled out his diary and

started to scribble like crazy.

      " Son-kun I don't know much about what kinds of "rules" Chi-Chi puts on you but I'm starting to think its unhealthy."

Bulma frowned, sitting down across from him in the booth, " I mean, what are you going to do when she finally passes on? Are

you still going to follow her rules? Are you going to forget about them altogether? If she's the only reason you're

restricting yourself so badly then when Chi-Chi leaves us and those rules come off you're going to emotionally explode! "

she exclaimed, worried.

      Goku started to sweat. He looked up at her, " I, I enjoy Veggie's company. "

      " ... "

      " Veggie's a, a nice person. A very nice person. I like Veggie. I like Veggie a lot. A whole lot. " he said nervously

, then went back to writing down things in his diary.

      Bulma sighed and sat back in her chair, _::Poor Son-kun. He never had to obey anyone's rules like this before he_

_married Chi-Chi at the tournament. Maybe I should've explained to the kid what marriage was the first time Chi-Chi and_

_Gyu-Mao brought it up when we first met them.::_

      _::Why didn't you?::_

      " GAH!? " Bulma yelped at the sudden voice in her head. She looked over to see Vegeta staring at her curiously,

" YOU CAN'T JUST LOOK INTO MY HEAD LIKE THAT! " she sweatdropped.

      _::Why didn't you tell Kakarrotto about it the first time?::_

      Bulma looked over at him, _::Honestly, I thought we'd never see Chi-Chi or Gyu-Mao again. If anything I thought Goku'd_

_end up a bachelor the rest of his life. He never ONCE thought about romance before he married Chi-Chi. He never even noticed_

_how unbelievably stunning and drop-dead gorgeous I looked at the 23rd Tenkaichi Budoukai. All he said was something like_

_'Oh Bulma your lips are bleeding!' and 'Didn't you used to be a lot taller?' He was completely unaware that he was the one_

_who grew!::_

      _::Heh-heh, ah Kakarrotto...::_ Vegeta mused, ::_Well he'll see just how much taller I can get by tommorow morning. I_

_plan to surprise him by dropping by the kaka-hut around the same time I did yesterday....wait, "bleeding"?::_

      _::Lipstick::_

      _::Heh-heh-heh, Kakarrotto's so observant::_

      Neither Bulma nor Vegeta heard the sound of Goku closing his diary.

      " Bulma? Why are you 'n Veggie staring at each other and making funny faces? " Goku asked.

      The couple sweatdropped.

      " We were talking to each other telepathically. " Vegeta explained.

      " OH! " Goku said, enlightened, " I didn't know Bulma could use telepathy! "

      " I didn't either. " Bulma answered honestly. She looked down at the messy gi-shirt in her hands, " So, how about we

go back to Capsule Corp and get this cleaned for you. "

      Goku smiled, " Heehee, evidance. "

      Vegeta sweatdropped.

      Goku looked over his shoulder, " Ji-chan and Goggie! We're going back to Bulma's, oh-kay? "

      " And we'll have one of these and those and that and this and a bucket full'a that stuff and one of those and these

and-- " Vejitto rattled off to a shocked, twitching ice-cream store worker while Gogeta happily slurped the milkshake he was

holding.

      " JI-CHAN AND GOGGIE! WE'RE LEAVING NOW! " Goku called out to them.

      " --can you make that to go? " Vejitto grinned at the worker, who only twitched.

      " This may take a while... " he said weakly.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Do do do, "

      " Do do do do do, "

      " Do do do do do do do, "

      " Do do do do do do do do do, "

      " Do do do do do! " the fusions whistled one of the many songs played by local ice-cream trucks during the summer as

they dragged a large wagon full of the ice-cream they had ordered down the street.

      Goku rubbed his eyes for a moment, Vegeta now looked even bigger than he had when he had come into the ice-cream

store. He was slightly taller than Bulma now, " Maybe there's somethin' wrong with my eyes. " Goku said to himself, then

went back to staring.

      Vegeta felt the larger saiyajin's eyes on him and looked over his shoulder at Goku, " What? " he asked, his cheeks

turning red with embarassment.

      " You said you'd come back. "

      " Eh? "

      " Yesterday when Veggie left me all alone with Chi-chan after we painted eggs Veggie said he'd come back and I waited

and waited and waited but Veggie didn't and I felt so sad without Veggie around. " Goku said, still staring at him, " I get

so worried for Veggie when he's all alone. I still have nightmares. " he whispered, jogging in closer to Vegeta.

      " Nightmares? " Vegeta said, surprised.

      " About that big meanie taking my Veggie away, only succeeding this time. I mean, I know he's gone and I know he

wasn't able to steal my Veggie from me but in my nightmares he does and it hurts so bad. " Goku reached out and grabbed

Vegeta's arm, " Little Veggie would never ever leave me, right? "

      " Of course I'd never LEAVE you, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said, the red glow on his face brightening, " In--infact I have

a surprise for you that I plan to show you tommorow. "

      " SURPRISE~~~ " Goku's eyes widened with joy as he leaned forward and hugged the ouji from behind while the two kept

walking, " I do like surprises, Veggie. " he chirped happily, snuggling in.

      " Well I think you may enjoy this one. " Vegeta smirked, " Kakay, wouldn't you like more of "Veggie" to hug? "

      " YEAH!! " Goku squealed.

      " Then you'll definately like this. " Vegeta said as he squeezed out of Goku's grasp, " Infact, you'll have so much

"Veggie" you won't know what to do with it! "

      " That sounds GREAT! "

      Vegeta chuckled, " Yes Kakarrotto, yes it is. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " There we go, good as new! " Bulma said happily as she pulled Goku's now-clean gi shirt from the dryer. Vegeta

stood nearby and Goku rubbed his eyes again as he stared at the ouji. Vegeta's had to be at least half a foot taller than

Bulma by now.

      " Ohhh I hope I do not need glasses. " Goku mumbled. He scratched his head, then picked up Vegeta and plopped him on

the dryer. Goku took off one of the confused little ouji's boots, then took off one of his own boots and pressed their feet

together, causing Vegeta's face to turn red. Goku meanwhile let out a gasp. Vegeta's 7½-size foot was now just as big as

Goku's size 10.

      " Uh, Kakarrotto? " Vegeta spoke up, pulling his foot away.

      " But, that is impossible... Veggie's feet were never as big as mine before. They were always little, like Bulma's. "

      Bulma sweatdropped, " I'll, take that as a compliment, I think. "

      " I'm sure its nothing really, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said with a grin as he hopped down. The ouji gave a mental cheer,

he was almost at eye-level with Goku and it felt great, " Perhaps you just need some sunglasses, like these. " he whipped

out a pair of sunglasses with rosy frames and held them out.

      " OOH! So pretty! " Goku said happily as he put them on, " Thank u little Veggie! "

      " You're welcome, my sweet Kaka-muffin. " the ouji smirked.

      " Heehee. " Goku grinned, then put his gi shirt back on, " Well! I have to get going now Veggie, Chi-chan is probably

done with her nap by now and that means she'll probably be up to check on me soon. "

      " Good luck Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said, " I have to let you know I'm very proud of your little escape plan. "

      " Ah hahaha. " Goku laughed nervously, " It wasn't exactly an escape plan Veggie, but thank u anyway! " he nodded,

then teleported away.

      Bulma closed the door to the dryer.

      Vegeta dusted himself off, " Well, I think that went nicely. "

      " So have your pants. "

      " Huh? " Vegeta looked down, then let out a squeak of shock to see his increasing height now made his shorts look

like hot-pants.

      " HAHAHAHAHA, ahh, they look great on you Vegeta. " Bulma laughed, staring at him.

      Vegeta sweatdropped at his pants, " I hope Kakarrotto didn't notice that. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " WOOT! " Goku chirped as he reappeared on his bed in his bedroom, where Chi-Chi had left him. The large saiyajin

reached over and grabbed a box of chocolates, " _"Smidgens: Filled with Love"_. " he read the box, then took a candy out and

tossed it into his mouth. Goku chewed a couple times, then got a completely baffled look on his face, " This isn't love,

this is peanut butter. " he stuck out his tongue, " But if it says it is filled with love but is really filled with peanut

butter would that mean that by logic love would equal peanut butter? " the large saiyajin looked even more confused.

      " Goku-san! " Chi-Chi said happily, opening the door to his room, " Hey sweetie, how are you? "

      " Good. " Goku said, the smushed candy still in his mouth.

      Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow at him suddenly, " Where'd you get those sunglasses? "

      " Hm?! " Goku sat up and realized he still had them on, " Ah, a place. " he whipped them off and put them behind his

back.

      " A "place"? "

      " Yes. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Was the Ouji involved? " Chi-Chi said flatly.

      " How could Veggie have been involved, Veggie was not here. " Goku shook his head.

      Chi-Chi walked up to him and took out a magnifying glass. She pulled out a pair of rubber gloves and put them on,

then picked up the sunglasses and held the magnifying glass up over them to reveal a dozen or so Veggie-germs wandering

around aimlessly on them. Some of the germs were sleeping, some were tanning, and several were in the middle of a game of

beach volleyball.

      The Veggie-germ with the volleyball noticed Chi-Chi, then turned to her, " Spike! " it squeaked out and spiked the

ball at her, hitting Chi-Chi in the eye.

      " Oww! " Chi-Chi grabbed the ball and covered her eye in pain, " WHY YOU LITTLE--! "

      " EEP! " the Veggie-germs ran off to the far side of the sunglasses.

      " Heeheehee, feisty. " Goku giggled at the germs.

      " ... " Chi-Chi twitched, annoyed, " I'm throwing these in the trash. "

      " AHH! Chi-chan NO! Veggie gave 'um to me special! " Goku pleaded.

      " But they're COVERED IN HIS GERMS! "

      Goku's bottom lip wobbled sadly.

      Chi-Chi sighed, " Fine, I'll go rinse the glasses clean of the Ouji-germs and THEN you can have them back, agreed? "

      Goku raised his hand as if in school, " Will the Veggie-germs go to a nice safe place after they are rinsed off,

Chi-chan? " he asked curiously with a little smile on his face.

      Chi-Chi smiled back, " Of course they will, Goku-san. Infact they'll be very happy-- "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " --in the trash compacter! " Chi-Chi said happily as she washed the glasses off in the sink and turned to the

compacter's list of possible-means-of-destruction, " Let's see, slice, dice, chop, pureé and liquify. OOH! Let's try

"liquify"! " she pressed the button and a loud whirring sound came from beneath the sink along with a dozen or so tiny little

screaming voices which sounded eeriely like mini Vegetas, " Byebye! " Chi-Chi waved down the sink, then walked back towards

Goku's room only to bump into a large soft lump.

      " Veggie? " Goku looked over Chi-Chi's head and rested his chin ontop of her bun, " Veggie? Chi-chan did you hear

Veggies? "

      " Uh, no? " Chi-Chi said slowly.

      " They were making scared little noises, like they needed me to comfort and hug them tightly until they cried all the

pain away... " the larger saiyajin sniffled at the thought.

      " Oh they're FINE, Goku-san. " Chi-Chi laughed nervously, " I just uh, released them...into the wild! Yes, of course.

The wild. " she grinned cheesily, " Here's your sunglasses. "

      Goku took them and put them back on, then walked over to the sink and saw several tiny blue dots sprinkling the

bottom of the sink, " What's that? " he said, uneasy.

      " Blueberry juice. I was, making pie. Haha. " Chi-Chi laughed, then watched as Goku swiped some of the blue liquid

off the sink and reached his finger in his mouth to taste it, " AHHHHHHHHH!! DON'T EAT IT!! GOKU-SAN!! " she lept at him only

to just miss Goku putting the blue-liquid tipped finger in his mouth. Goku suddenly felt unbelievably dizzy. He wobbled back

and fainted, falling back-first onto the ground, " **GOKU-SAN!!!** "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      _:::" *squeak*squeak*squeak*squeak* *squeak*squeak*squeak*squeak*. " Goku's eyes fluttered open, the sound of squeaky_

_little noises all around him. The large saiyajin tried to sit up only to find he couldn't move. Goku's eyes flung open to see_

_he was tied to the floor in a vast dark area. All around him he could see little blue dots tieing more rope around his limbs,_

_tail, and neck._

_      " What the--what is going ON here!? " Goku gasped._

_      All the little blue dots suddenly froze in place and started to craw ontop of him._

_      One of the dots hopped onto Goku's nose, " Heehee, Kakay's hallucinating! " it giggled._

_      " Ka-- " Goku's eyes focused on the dot to see it was a Veggie-germ, " AHH! VEGGIE-GERMS! " he squealed, " Aww lookit_

_how CUTE you are! "_

_      The Veggie-germ on Goku's nose wagged its tail._

_      " Say lil Veggie-germs, why did you tie me up? "_

_      The germs looked at each other as if telepathically conferencing. The germ on Goku's nose turned back to him, " Umm,_

_because we luv u? "_

_      " AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! " the large saiyajin gushed, " I luv u TOO! "_

_      " ... "_

_      " ... "_

_      " So! You gonna untie me? "_

_      The little blue germs coyly shook their heads no._

_      " Sorry Kakay! We gotta job to do! Vegeta-sama says so! " the Veggie-germ stood up and saluted Goku, then hopped off_

_him and went back to the others._

_      " Wait, a job? What kind of job Veggie-germ where are you go--- " Goku paused when he suddenly heard what sounded_

_like a vaccum. The Veggie-germs suddenly screamed in terror as they were sucked upward above Goku. Goku gasped,_

_" Veggie-germs? What happened! COME BACK! ":::_

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Come back...no, no come back! " Goku mumbled in his sleep, then felt a slap across his face and sat up, " Huh?! "

      " HOW COULD YOU! "

      Goku blinked, then looked over to see an annoyed Chi-Chi. Gohan was beside her holding some type of machine and Goku

felt his stomach suddenly empty again, " Wha--what happened? "

      " What you ate just now was a "Veggie-germ". Kaasan freaked out after it caused you to faint so we sorta, well,

pumped your stomach. " Gohan explained, embarassed, " She didn't want the germ getting to your brain and/or insides. "

      Goku tilted his head, " Pumped my...THE VACCUM NOISE! " he gasped and pointed to the machine in Gohan's hands.

      " GO-CHAN! " Chi-Chi snapped at him. Goku froze, " DO YOU KNOW WHAT WAS IN YOUR STOMACH, SON GOKU! " she shouted.

      Goku whinced, _::Uh-oh. Chi-chan must be really mad. She used my full name::_ " Umm, food? " he said meakly.

      " N--I mean, yes, but---ICE-CREAM! FIFTY-SEVEN **POUNDS** OF ICE-CREAM!!! YOU SNUCK OUT AFTER THOSE CRAZY DEMI-OUJIS

AND WENT TO EAT WITH THEM AFTER I TOLD YOU NOT TO, DIDN'T YOU! "

      " I... "

      " **DIDN'T YOU!!** "

      The large saiyajin hung his head, " Yes. " he said in a little voice.

      " Goodness Goku-san I never thought I'd see the day when you started to sneak out of the house with those

ouji-spawned creatures. " she huffed.

      " They're not creatures, they're me 'n Veggie's lil fusion-babies. " Goku twiddled his thumbs, " They're my sons just

as much as Gohan and Goten are. "

      " And what about the Ouji? Does that put the Ouji on par with me? The Ouji your SECOND WIFE now or somethin? " she

demanded.

      " No. " Goku shook his head.

      Chi-Chi groaned and sat back in her chair, " Goku we have ice-cream HERE, you know that. "

      " I just wanted to make my fusion-babies happy. "

      " That's your problem, Goku-san. You can't make EVERYBODY happy ALL of the time. " she said tiredly, " You do

understand its impossible to please EVERYONE at the same time, right? "

      Goku nodded.

      " Good. I'm glad we have an understanding. " Chi-Chi nodded, " Now I want you to go to your room and this time,

PLEASE stay there. " she sighed.

      " Hai Chi-chan. " Goku nodded, then got up and waddled off.

      Gohan looked down at the bag full of paritally-digested ice-cream, " So, what'll we do with all this? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " _Dear Diary, I got my tummy pumped today. I accidentally ate one of Veggie's germs which was in the sink and I_

_still don't know why it was in the sink or why it made me faint but it had to have been serious since Chi-chan had Gohan_

_pump it and all the yummy ice-cream I ate earlier out. Chi-chan is right, I shouldn't have disobeyed her and left to eat_

_ice-cream with Goggie and Ji-chan...even though they are a lot of fun to hang out with._

_      Veggie looked bigger today, I think I may have just imagined that though. It was like Veggie was getting bigger_

_throughout the whole day but that's impossible. After all there's only 3 things I know of that never change. Chi-chan's_

_always gonna yell at me, Bulma's always gonna make amazing inventions, and Veggie's always gonna be little._

_      I like Veggie little. I like to help Veggie reach things up high that he can't reach on his own. I like to comfort_

_Veggie 'n hug him to make him feel better when he's sad. I wish the naughty thoughts would go away though. They're such bad_

_things and I know Chi-chan would be mad if she knew and I do not know WHAT little Veggie's reaction would be. You and I are_

_the only ones who know about them. In detail anyway. Aren't they just terrible?....I know you'd agree with me if you could_

_talk, Diary. Veggie's......just really **special,** that's all. Besides those other things aren't allowed. We both know that._

_At least Chi-chan let me keep the sunglasses Veggie gave me. I really like them a lot. Goodnight Diary!_ " Goku scribbled,

then shut the little book and put it in the box under his bed. He stretched, flopped down on the bed, and went to sleep.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Ahh, the day has come. " Vegeta smirked as he lay in bed, the covers covering him up to his neck, " It's time to

see the final results of my plan. " he said, then reached out under his bed and took a deep breath. Vegeta flung the covers

off to reveal his body.

      He. Was. Huge.

      Vegeta sat up and stared in shock. If he didn't know any better he could've sworn he had a slightly bulker form than

Goku, though not as bulky as Raditsu. Vegeta stood up and gasped to see how high up he was. He grabbed his life-sized Goku

plushie, Kaka-chan, and took off its gi shirt. Vegeta took another deep breath, then put the gi shirt on and looked at

himself in the mirror.

      It fit.

      Goku's gi shirt FIT the ouji's new body-size, and if anything the gi shirt was a little small on the ouji. Vegeta

beamed. While he wasn't _stronger_ than Kakarrotto, he certainly was 2 inches _taller_ than Kakarrotto.

      Vegeta grinned and flung off the gi shirt. The ouji dashed to his closet and pulled out the larger version of his

training uniform that he had worked on last night to fit Gokuesque measurements. Vegeta hugged the clothes against him,

" Wait'll Kakarrotto sees **this!!!** "

*****************************************************************************************************************************

9:56 PM 4/13/2004

END OF PART ONE

Vegeta: (grinning) I like THIS story.

Chuquita: (smirks) Just wait'll the plot-twist, Veggie.

Vegeta: (pales) Plot twist?

Chuquita: (happily) Yup!

Vegeta: (twitches) Oh dear God...

Goku: So, big Veggie is SLIGHTLY taller than me?

Chuquita: So far, yes.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) WHADDA YOU MEAN "SO FAR"?!

Chuquita: ...

Vegeta: UGH! (slaps himself on the forehead)

Chuquita: (to audiance) To anyone wondering about Brolli's final fate in the previous story, I really have no idea yet. He

may or may not show up again. It all depends on how things continue on with the storyline. He did survive in the comics

though; lives in a capsule house next to Capsule Corp.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Don't change the subject.

Chuquita: Well you're asking me for spoilers on what'll happen to you and your...bigness.

Goku: (tilts head) "Bigness"?

Chuquita: (shrugs, confused)

Goku: You know, if Veggie got big, then couldn't I get bigger than big Veggie?

Vegeta: (narrows his eyes) Oh NO you don't! I didn't go through all that trouble only to have you do the exact same thing

with your height-genes and have you get as big as Raditsu and putting our height-difference back to the same over half a foot

it currently is!

Goku: (smiles) But Veggie it would be fun if I got bigger.

Vegeta: No it wouldn't!!! You get big enough when you you ssj! When you're in ssj3 your body is ENORMOUS!!

Chuquita: (snickers) Yeah, all Veggie gets is bigger limbs and a thicker neck.

Vegeta: (snorts) (bursts into ssj3) (chair breaks beneath him) (hits the ground with a yelp)

Goku: (gasps) Oh no! VEGGIE!

Vegeta: (raises hand and waves it above the desk) I'm alright.

Chuquita: (to audiance) Anyone out there who's seen Veggie's true height somewhere, feel free to tell me! That movie 7 parody

doujinshi is the most reliable source I can go on for now.

Vegeta: (twitches) You mean I'm 4'9 again!?

Chuquita: (shrugs) I dunno. Maybe.

Goku: (happily) And if you send Veggie's height in metrics it is oh-kay be-cause we have a converter!

Chuquita: (nods cheerfully) Hai! The back of my notebook has a translation table between metrics and whatever measuring

system we have here. All you have to do is multiply by a certain amount.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) (sarcasm) Wow, they really taught you math well, didn't they?

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I can't help it! None of my teachers past elementary school EVER taught us metrics! Or celsius! Which

is weird cuz you think since the rest of the world uses it that they'd spend at least a lil bit 'a time teaching it to us.

I think I had like one unit TOTAL on metrics.

Goku: (pats her on the back) Poor Chu-sama.

Chuquita: (sighs) Well, that's why I have this notebook. (pats big thick notebook) ...and to doodle in.

Goku: (flips through notebook) Ooh, lotsa Veggie-doodles! I luv doodlin' Veggies! (wags tail) (pulls out a pencil and starts

to doodle a happy little Veggie with a smile on its face) Heehee, Veggie so kawaii~~

Vegeta: (cheeks flush red with embarassment) ...

Chuquita: (to audiance) Also if Veggie's real height is over 5'4, tell me, cuz that'd mean I should be drawing him taller

than me.

Vegeta: I like THESE heights, actually. (holds up his own doodle where he is godzilla-like in size and height while Chu and

Goku are two little dots next to the Veggie in the doodle)

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Your ego is showing, Veggie.

Vegeta: Let it show.

Goku: (singing-parody) Let it show, let it show, let it show~~

Vegeta: (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: (perks up) Well, see you sometime next week for Part 2, everybody!

Goku: Byebye!

Vegeta: I STILL think I should be at least several inches taller.

Chuquita: You can always wear high-heel shoes.

Vegeta: (annoyed) HA! Yeah right, next thing you know I'd be sporting a sundress and dabbling in makeup.

Chuquita: (raises eyebrow at Veggie, disturbed) ...?

Vegeta: ... (blinks) Not that I'd, do any of that stuff.

Chuquita: ?

Goku: ???

Vegeta: (cheeks flushed with embarassment) Well just, just shuddup!

Goku: (confused) Whatever you say, little Veggie.


	2. The Good n Bad of Being Big

10:01 AM 4/15/2004

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -_from dbz #107 "Son Goku Survived - All of the Z Warriors Resurrected!!"_

_{Bulma:} [turns her head around] You, Little Vegeta._

_{Vegeta:} [eyes widen in surprise] ...Little Vegeta??_

_{Bulma:} You'll come as well. I don't think you have money to rent a place._

_*Vegeta looks to the side*_

_{Bulma:} I'll let you eat a lot. You must be the same as Goku, he eats a lot too, but also thought I'm an attractive woman._

_You musn't do anything bad._

_{Vegeta:} [Looks at Bulma wide-eyed] What a cheap woman! Yelling loudly all the time._

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Chuey's Corner:

Chuquita: (snickering) Yeah Veggie, you "musn't do anything bad".

Goku: Heeheehee.

Vegeta: (twitches at Chu & Son, then sweatdrops) How naive of Bulma to assume I'm the same as Kakarrotto just because we

belong to the same species.

Chuquita: (grins) Gotta luv the "little Vegeta" comment.

Goku: (pats Veggie on the head) Heehee, little. :)

Vegeta: (cheeks flush red, embarassed) ...

Chuquita: For some reason I can't see Veggie renting his own place if he hadn't moved in with Bulma.

Vegeta: If I hadn't moved in with Bulma I wouldn't have had Trunks and Kakarrotto would have died from that disease and we'd

be living in the Mirai Timeline without Mirai right now.

Goku: Veggie does have a point there. (pauses) Unless Veggie had moved in with me.

Vegeta: (twitches) We all KNOW what would have happened if I'd had done THAT, baka.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) You're still sore over that?

Vegeta: Yes, I, am. (folds arms)

Chuquita: (to audiance) Anyways, welcome to Part 2 of "Tall!" When last we left off, Veggie had grown bigger than ever before

, and in this chapter, he gets to show it off!

Vegeta: (smirks, content) Indeed....

Chuquita: (thinks) You know I think I could figure out Veggie's height if we had a picture of him next to an everyday object,

like a door or a car or somethin.

Vegeta: One of the guesses at my height came back with me, hair-included, at 6'2. (smirks) I enjoy that.

Goku: (confused) But I thought Piccolo was 6'2.

Vegeta: ...

Goku: ?

Vegeta: ...

Goku: (scratches his head) My head hurts.

Vegeta: (nods) I'm a very mysterious Ouji, you know.

Chuquita: We hear ya Veggie.

Vegeta: (smirks) So mysterious that I know of things that no one else has knowledge of.

Goku: _::Unless they can read Veggie's mind::_

Vegeta: (freezes in place at the voice in his head) (looks over to see Son grinning at him widely) CUTTHATOUT!!

Goku: (chirps) K!

Chuquita: I did have a lil bit 'a Easter stuff in part 1, after all we've only had one Easter Special, I wanted to at least

point out the egg-thing.

Goku: Heehee, eggs. (holds up an egg with a doodled Veggie head on it) Hello Veggie-egg! _Hello Kakarrotto_.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Give me that! (snatches egg away from Son, embarassed)

Goku: (bottom lip wobbles) Awwwww...buh Veh-GEEE~~

Vegeta: (sighs) Fine. HERE. (hands it back to Goku)

Goku: YAY! (hugs Veggie-egg tightly) I'm gonna go peel your hard outer shell off and eat the mushy insides! (dashes off) Bye

Veggie!

Vegeta: (looking severely creeped out) That line made me very uncomfortable.

Chuquita: Would you feel better if you got to introduce part 2?

Vegeta: A little.

Goku: (giggles from off-camera) HAHAHA! Veggie! "Little!" Heeheeheehee~~~

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) ... (turns to audiance) Ah, here's Part 2.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Summary: Does height matter? When Veggie gets sick of being little, he decides to go to Bulma for help, hoping to become

just as tall as Goku. But what happens when Veggie continues to enlarge with no signs of stopping? Will Bulma and the others

find a way to stop Veggie's growth altogether? And will Veggie be able to return to his normal height? And what does Goku

think of all this anyway? Find out!

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Part 2 Chapter Titles: **BIG Veggie l Surprise Goku! Veggie's as big as you now! l Share and Share Alike l Bulma's shock! As Veggie grows so to the Veggie-germs in size AND power! l Veggie-logic l All are invited! Chi-Chi's evil plan l Veggie flexes his ego. Goku in Veggie's "little" push-up seat? l Random Flashy Entrance! l Oh no! Veggie's too big to fit in the**

**car****! l Driving down the highway l Wedgied-Veggie l Butter l Why DOESN'T Goku wear his wedding ring? l Chi-Chi's Punishment for Veggie: Pain by Piñata! l Slide the Veggie out the door l Veggie's Piccolo-sized! l Chi-Chi---intimidated by VEGGIE? l Kuririn just had to ask l Veggie and Goku make a filmstrip? "How to Reach your Full Height Potential in 3 Easy Steps!" l Why is Veggie getting so big? l Mini-Flashback! Save Veggie or the Entire Universe?--Goku's dilemma! l Let's make it even! l Back to Bulma's l You want to be little again? Is that YOUR choice or SON-KUN'S, Vegeta! l Veggie wrestles with the decision l**

*****************************************************************************************************************************

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " WOW, just LOOK at me! " Vegeta said in awe as he struck several royal poses infront of the mirror wearing his

usual training outfit--this time tailored to his new height and weight, " I can't WAIT to compare my new size to Kakarrotto's

! Maybe I'll even get HIM a stepstool. " he grinned, then walked over to the door to his room and promptly kicked it open,

" BEHOLD FELLOW RESIDENTS OF CAPSULE CORP, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI--**SUPERSIZED!!** "

      " *chirp*chirp*chirp* " the sound of crickets could be heard outside, but other than that the downstairs was empty.

      Vegeta slumped in place, " KUSO....figures the only day I wake up early and everyone ELSE decides to sleep in. "

      " *squeak*squeak*squeak*squeak* "

      Vegeta bolted to attention and looked around to see Bura emerge from her bedroom, her slippers making a squeaky sound

as the chibi sleepily made her way to the bathroom, " HA! Bura! Look at me! " the ouji shouted for attention.

      Bura sleepily glanced over at Vegeta. Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

      " It's ME! Toussan! "

      " *THUNK* " Bura's jaw fell to the floor. She slowly scooped it back up and backed right back up into her room,

confused and disturbed; closing the door behind her.

      Vegeta smirked, " I think that went well. Now, " he started to walk down the stairs, then prepared to teleport

halfway down, " OFF TO KAKARROTTO'S!! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " La la la, la la la la, la la la la la! " Goku sang as he happily walked, dripping wet and naked, back to his house.

A giant fish over one shoulder and his dry clothes over the other. The large saiyajin knocked on the door, " O Chi-chan! I

got breakfast! "

      Chi-Chi opened the door and gasped in surprise at the size of the fish, " WOW Goku-san that's a BIG one! "

      Goku grinned, " HEE~~ they have been getting MUCH bigger lately I am happy to say! " he dropped the fish down on the

ground.

      Chi-Chi checked her watch, " You should dry off and get dressed soon, Gohan and Goten will probably be up in about

15 minutes. "

      " Oh-kay Chi-chan! " Goku smiled, wagging his tail.

      " Why, hello there. " a voice said smoothly from the window.

      Goku and Chi-Chi looked over to see Vegeta peeking through the window, on his knees so it appeared he was at his

normal height.

      " Oh hi Veggie! " Goku waved.

      Vegeta took a look at the larger, naked saiyajin and shrieked, " AHHH-HAH!! " he ducked out of sight, then placed a

small sign on the window-ledge; "I Will Return, Momentarily" with a doodled smiling Vegeta-head on it.

      Goku looked at Chi-Chi, shrugged, dried himself off, and got dressed.

      " Are you clothed? " Vegeta's voice choked out from just outside the window a few minutes later while a red glow

shown off in the direction the ouji was hiding in.

      " Haha, NOW I am, silly little Veggie. " Goku beamed, " I was just out fishing. SO! What is Veggie doing up so very

early. Veggies normally aren't up for another couple HOURS. " he said, surprised.

      " Well, " Vegeta poked his head up above the ledge again, " You know that surprise I wanted to show you today? "

      " YEAH? " Goku's eyes widened with glee.

      " Here it is! " Vegeta smirked, then hopped through the window and landed infront of Goku, just a few inches taller

than him.

      " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! " Chi-Chi shrieked in pure

terror at the ouji's new size, then let out a squeak and fainted, hitting the floor with a loud thump.

      Vegeta grinned at Chi-Chi's unconsious form, pleased, " Well that was certainly worth my morning. " he turned back to

Goku, " So! Kakarrotto, what do you think? " he came closer, looming slightly over Goku.

      " ...I....ah....buh...wha.... " Goku's brain came close to exploding; one of his world's universal constants had just

suddenly changed on him. Vegeta being big was like the sky turning green; it wasn't possible.

      " Yes? " the ouji said with a sly grin on his face.

      Goku stared straight at him, at a complete mental loss to respond to this situation, " VEGGIE? "

      " YES? " Vegeta's grin grew wider.

      " Big? " Goku said, confused as if questioning himself.

      " **YES**? "

      " But....Veggie doesn't......little not..BIG....but...I....and VEGGIE......my head hurts. " he pouted.

      " Aw, that's oh-kay Kakarrotto. " Vegeta patted him on the shoulders comfortingly, " Hey, how about you give Veggie

a hug and see how that feels, huh? "

      " Really? " Goku lit up, " Oh-kay! " he chirped and hugged the ouji only to have both of them let out yelps as their

faces turned bright red and bright pink respectively.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Veggie what is that? " Goku squeaked out, still hugging him.

      " I think, me being your height puts all my other body parts at the same height as your body parts. " Vegeta managed

to speak up, choking a bit and still bright red.

      " Ooh, this is awkward then. " Goku bit his lip.

      " Yes it is. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Veggie the naughty thoughts are coming back. "

      Vegeta's eyes widened and he promptly pushed the smaller saiyajin away. Goku stumbled back and fell on his rear.

      Goku looked up and gasped in awe at how big the ouji was, " Little Veggie, why are you BIG now? " he said in a shaky

voice.

      " I was always SUPPOSED to be "big" Kakarrotto. " Vegeta folded his arms, " Something just happened to me during

childhood that stunted my growth. " he explained, then smirked, " But I had Bulma fix it for me and I'm all better now. "

      Goku got up, still surprised to see their near-identical sizes, " But, but Veggie's always been little. Veggie can't

get bigger, I'm used to Veggie being small and little. " he said in disbelief.

      Vegeta shrugged, " Well you can get used to me being big and tall too. "

      " But how is Veggie ever going to fit into his little gi I made for Veggie with luv in every stitch? And how is

Veggie going to be able to use his little stepstool? And how am I going to be able to pick Veggie up and carry Veggie in my

arms when Veggie is scared? How is Veggie going to be able to use his cute little car-seat I got for him? And how am I going

to hug my Veggie when everytime I try, non-platonic organs that are now in-line press up against each other!!! "

      " Well you can, ah, just change the way you hug me. " Vegeta stammered out.

      Goku's eyes welled up with tears, " I DON'T WANT TO CHANGE THE WAY I HUG VEGGIE!! " he wailed, then grabbed the ouji

and hugged again only to have his face turn bright pink, " ... " Goku let go, " From behind, I, I can still hug Veggie from

behind. " he said nervously to himself as he walked around to inback of Vegeta and hugged him from there, " Better..much much

better. " Goku nodded and snuggled in tightly.

      Vegeta frowned, " I thought you'd be happy for me. I've always wanted to be tall and looked up to! "

      " If, if this really makes Veggie happy I can be happy for Veggie. " Goku said quietly, snuggling in closer, " It is

just that, I don't know HOW to protect a Veggie this big! " tears welled up in his eyes, " Cuz I am not big enough now to

protect little Veggie. "

      " Aww, Kakarrotto don't cry. " the ouji said, hurt. He reached over and picked Goku up, " This just means that

"Veggie" is able to protect YOU a lot better. "

      Goku had stopped crying but his bottom lip was still wobbling.

      " Here, see all the things I can do now that I'm big? " Vegeta held the smaller saiyajin in his arms. Goku's cheeks

turned bright pink, " You won't have to worry about me anymore. I can protect myself AND you. "

      Goku paused for a moment, then made a small smile, " Like Veggie's _~*Oujo*~?_ "

      Vegeta's face glowed bright red, " Uh... "

      A Veggie-germ, now also bigger in general due to Vegeta's increased size, rolled off the ouji's shoulder and plopped

onto Goku's chest with a confused look on its face.

      " AHH! " Goku squealed with delight and picked up the larger little Veggie-germ and hugged it, " Oh you're so CUTE! "

      " Heeheeheehee~~ " the Veggie-germ giggled. Goku hugged it tightly and popped into dozens of normal-sized

Veggie-germs who dashed around ontop of Goku, some hiding in his hair, others in his gi.

      Goku laughed, " Hahaha! They all feel so squishy! "

      The Veggie-germs on him purred and let out a soft blue glow, sending the smaller saiyajin into sleepy daze. Goku let

out a few quiet giggles.

      " _~*Oh Veggie*~...._ "

      Vegeta smirked, " Yes, exactly. Now come Kakarrotto, lets get going. We have a lot of sight-seeing to do and a lot of

people to see. "

      " Oh-kay... " Goku said, still dazed as Vegeta walked out the door Goku had come in earlier through. Vegeta put one

hand on his forehead and teleported them out of sight.

      " Morning Kaasan! Morning Toussan! " Goten chriped as he hopped down the steps, then dashed into the kitchen, ready

for breakfast when he stopped and gasped. Chi-Chi was on the floor unconsious, their breakfast was on the table, uncooked and

fresh from the river, and Goku was nowhere to be found, " Kaasan! KAASAN WAKE UP! " Goten tried to shake Chi-Chi awake,

" GOHAN HURRY KAASAN FAINTED!! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Veggie's house? " Goku blinked as they reappeared back in Capsule Corp's living room.

      " Everyone was asleep earlier when I woke up, I still want to surprise them and by having you here to compare heights

with me I will further reinforce my largeness. " Vegeta said proudly, then set Goku down.

      Goku tilted his head as he examined the ouji's new body size in a non-hysterical state for the first time.

Veggie-germs fell off Goku's head and hit the ground as he tilted his head. Goku sweatdropped at the vast amount of them,

" Huh. " Goku said as he walked around the ouji in a circle, observing him, " I still think I like Veggie little better. "

he reached over and put an arm on each side of Vegeta's waist.

      " W--wait what are you doing? " Vegeta said nervously.

      " I'm going to pick Veggie up. " Goku nodded, then lifted upward and stumbled back a bit, " OHH! Wow Veggie you're

HEAVY! "

      " Of course I am. This is a perfectly natural weight for me. " Vegeta said, then smirked, " A little too heavy for

you, Kakarrotto. "

      " Well, in this form. " Goku said, then grinned, " But as a super saiyajin-- " he burst into ssj2 and easily lifted

Vegeta up above his head, " It is NOTHING! "

      Vegeta sweatdropped. Goku put him down, " Ya know Veggie, if you're gonna be big from now on, you're gonna need some

new clothes since your little ones won't fit anymore. "

      " Yeah.... " Vegeta trailed off, feeling uneasy.

      " And I DO have a lotta spare gi's... " Goku said with a smile.

      " Uh-huh.... "

      " SO! That means we get to share CLOTHES! " the smaller saiyajin whipped out a second gi and held it out towards

Vegeta, " This could be really fun after all little Veggie! Since we're the same size now we can share lots of things! Like

gi's and shoes and socks and wrist-bands and pajamas and underwear and-- "

      " --WE'RE NOT SHARING **UNDERWEAR**!!! " Vegeta snapped, his face turning red.

      " ... " Goku blinked for a moment, then happily went back to rattling off his list, " --and shirts and pants and

shorts and bathing suits and scarfs and hats and-- "

      " --we don't wear hats, Kakarrotto. "

      " Silly Veggie I own lotsa hats! " Goku grinned, then whipped out one that read GOKUU on it and put it on his head,

" See? "

      " Why does that hat have two u's? " Vegeta blinked, pointing to it.

      " ... " Goku paused, " I do not know. "

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " ... "

      Goku put the hat away, then zipped up to the ouji, " SO! Whadda ya think? "

      " Kakarrotto I really don't think its wise for us to share CLOTHING-- " Vegeta started off.

      " ... " Goku's eyes welled up with tears and his bottom lip wobbled, " Buh, buh little Veh-GEE~~~ "

      " Uh.. " Vegeta backed up a few steps.

      " Veggie gets BIG on me and then he does not want to share clothes? WHY VEGGIE WHY! " the smaller saiyajin was on the

verge of bawling, " You, you know I luv u, right Veggie? " Goku checked to make sure.

      " Uh--of course I do! I, "luv" you, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta gulped, feeling the red glow on his face brighten.

      Goku stepped closer as Vegeta backed up, then lundged at the ouji and hugged him tightly, bawling into Vegeta's

chest.

      Vegeta's face glowed even brighter. He nervously looked down, then smiled down at Goku and hugged back, " There

there, Kaka-muffin. It'll be oh-kay. " he smirked, holding on tightly, " Veggie luvs you very much. "

      " VEGETA?! "

      The ouji looked up to see Bulma staring at him in shock, " Uh, hi. " he grinned.

      " Ah.... " Bulma was at a loss at what to comment on first; the fact that Vegeta was now larger than Goku or the fact

that he was now embracing the sobbing peasant in his arms, " Vegeta, please tell me I'm not going crazy. " was all she could

come up with.

      Vegeta looked down at Goku for a moment, who had stopped crying and was now just contently standing there being

hugged, " What do you mean? "

      " You're HUGGING him! "

      " Well, from up here you don't get a face-full of kaka-germs...and I was trying to help Kakarrotto feel better. "

Vegeta tried to explain.

      _::He's right, I knew Son-kun wouldn't take very well to this::_ a Bulma-angel popped up hovering on Bulma's right

shoulder.

      " But, it's not like Vegeta's trying to let go or Son-kun is trying to move away. " Bulma said nervously, " Usually

one of them would've let go by now. "

      _::Everything will be fine. There's got to be a logical, scientific explaination for all this::_ the Bulma-angel said,

then poofed away.

      " Yeah, an explaination. Of course, there's always one. " Bulma nodded, then walked up to them, " Say, Vegeta, how

about you let go of Son-kun and we go eat breakfast. "

      Vegeta glanced at Goku, who was still smiling contently while tons of little Veggie-germs bounced about on his head

and body, " Alright. Umm, Kakarrotto, I need to let go of you now. "

      " Veggiesowarm. " Goku smiled, " I think that's the good part of Veggie being big, there's so much more Veggie to

keep warm with. "

      " Yes, I AM very comfortable, aren't I, Kakay. More comfortable then Onna I bet. "

      " Oh Veggie. I am not allowed to say. " Goku shook his head, " Chi-chan found out about the ice-cream and she made

me stay in my room for good and I don't want her to get mad at me for disobeying any more rules. "

      " You know, if you lived with "Veggie", you wouldn't have to worry about such rules. You'd be completely safe and

happy all the time. And you could do anything anytime you want. "Veggie" isn't mean like Onna. " Vegeta smirked.

      " Little Veggie I just couldn't. Living with Veggies is against the rules too. "

      " Well sometimes you have to break a couple rules. "

      " Oh I couldn't! "

      " Just once? "

      " Just...once..? "

      " Mmm-hmm~~~ "

      " **VEGETA!!** "

      " Huh?! " Vegeta and Goku shot to attention to see their noses now touching, " WAHH! " Vegeta jumped back.

      " EEEP!! "

      " Oh my God Vegeta are you sure you're oh-kay? " Bulma exclaimed with worry as she ran over to him and started to rub

the ouji on the back, " And WOW what a back.. " she blushed, " I mean, what, what just happened her-- " Bulma paused to see

Goku was wildly knocking what looked like a gigantic amount of Veggie-germs off his body and shaking, frightened and

muttering the words "naughty thoughts" to himself over and over again. Bulma sweatdropped, " Oh dear I think I know the

problem. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " WELL? " Vegeta asked as he lay on the operating table, Goku sitting in one of the nearby chairs, deeply embarassed

and mentally berating himself for almost doing something that would have angered Chi-Chi and broken one of her rules for

sure.

      " Just as I suspected. " Bulma sighed, " Vegeta now that your body is at its normal height its producing chemicals

and such at a normal saiyajin rate, which happens to include the rate at which your "germs" reproduce. "

      Vegeta blinked, " I'm overloading with germs? "

      " Well this sort of thing shouldn't affect you, Son-kun however.. " Bulma pointed to Goku, who hand his hands over

his chest and was looking down at it while his heart nearly pounded right out, " is being affected by your germs the way you

normally are his. I mean, he was affected by them before but the sudden increase in their amount is pretty much like giving

someone who drinks a diet soda a super-caffinated starbucks coffee without warning them ahead of time what they're about to

drink. His kaka-germs on the other hand, shouldn't affect you as much because your size has increased, you should be able to

handle more of them then usual now. "

      Vegeta stared at her in disbelief, " You mean what you're saying is that my larger size allows me to do is not only

further defend against the kaka-germs but enlarge the chances of my germs infecting Kakarrotto instead of his infecting

mine? "

      " Well, yes. "

      " INGENIUS... " Vegeta grinned, rubbing his hands together menacingly, " I can practically wrap that sweet 'little'

Kaka-muffin around my finger. "

      " But, that's not why you wanted to become bigger, right? " Bulma checked worriedly, just to make sure.

      " Of course not. "

      " Right. "

      " Sure. "

      " Um, Veggie? "

      Vegeta smirked and turned around to face Goku, " Yes, Kakarrotto-chan? "

      " I, I, ah, I think I'd like to go back home now. I really really need to take a bath. " Goku said nervously, then

gulped, " I'm all tingly!! "

      " Of course it tingles! YOUR germs tingle me too! " Vegeta exclaimed.

      " It's just the germs fault not mine? " Goku lit up.

      " Uh, exactly! " Vegeta grinned, pointing to him, " You see Kakarrotto, how it feels all tingly and warm inside but

your brain is screaming "NO" "WRONG" "BAD" and other such things to you? "

      " Yeahyeah! " Goku nodded intently.

      " That feeling is only the germs. It doesn't mean YOU have special feelings that you fear are non-platonic for

another person whom you usually hold very close to your heart, it just means that there are merely ka--well, in your case,

"Veggie" germs on you that simply warp your mind a bit. But it's oh-kay, because it doesn't mean anything. " Vegeta explained

with ease.

      " REALLY? " Goku grinned.

      " Mmm-hmm! "

      " Oh WOW Veggie that's great! I feel so much better now! "

      Vegeta smirked, " Hai, it always does wonders for MY self-esteem as well. "

      Goku paused, " But, that doesn't answer the other half of my question. You know, when there aren't any Veggie-germs

on me. "

      " Ahh, well, I'm sure it's absolutely nothing, Kakarrotto! " Vegeta laughed nervously, " Now, let's go eat! " he

smiled.

      Goku cheered, " YEAH!! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " So, anyone else know why we're here and who invited us? " Piccolo asked as he, Kuririn, Juuhachigou, chibi Marron,

Tenshinhan, Chaoutzu, Launch, Yamcha, and Puar sat in chairs set up in the living room of the Son home.

      " Well the invitations were typed and double-spaced... " Kuririn trailed off.

      " That counts out Goku. " Juuhachigou tossed her invite over her shoulder.

      " *Do*do*do*! " Goten stepped into the living room from the kitchen and blew a few notes on a toy trumpet.

      " Goten? " Yamcha said with surprise, " YOU called us here? "

      " No, " a voice said from behind the chibi, who grinned, " actually I did. "

      " Chi-Chi? " Chaoutzu said, surprised.

      " It's about Vegeta, isn't it. " Piccolo said bluntly.

      " Yes. Yes it is. " Chi-Chi nodded. then whipped out a gigantic drawing pad and pinned it to the wall, " You see

everyone, I was given a shock this morning. A shock of such epic proportions that it places all our lives, infact the very

survival of the planet Earth, in jeopardy."

      " *doo*doo*doo*doo* *doo*doo*doo-- " Goten started to play the Jeopardy theme song on his trumpet.

      " --that's enough Goten. "

      The chibi put the trumpet away, " Yes Mommy! "

      " I'm not exactly sure how to put this in terms that could shock you the least but... " Chi-Chi ripped the first,

blank page of the giant drawing pad off, " ..it's gotten BIGGER. "

      The group turned to the top page now on the giant drawing pad. Drawn on the notepad was the earth being stood on by

a gigantic, evil-looking looming Vegeta.

      " Vegeta's trying to...take over the world? " Kuririn guessed.

      " He BETTER NOT-- " Piccolo rolled up his sleeves defensively, then paused, " I mean, you know, OTHER people who more

**deserve** to rule over Earth may also desire it. "

      Chi-Chi cleared her throat, " What I mean to say is, the Ouji is now BIGGER in PHYSICAL SIZE than GOKU-SAN! " she

ripped off the next page to reveal a drawing of a happy Goku next to a still evil-looking Vegeta, Vegeta looking about 2 or 3

inches taller than Goku.

      The others stared at Chi-Chi as if she'd gone mad.

      " Haha, Chi-Chi, you're kidding, right? " Yamcha chuckled.

      " No! I'm not kidding! I saw him this morning! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, " He came in here, I fainted, and he kidnapped

Goku-san who was obviously shocked at the Ouji's sudden growth spurt and unable to defend himself! "

      " How do you know Goku-kun didn't just go with Vegeta? I've heard he really likes him. " Launch; currently in

blue-hairred form, asked, " I mean Goku's told me so himself. "

      " HOW do I know? Well Launch, apart from the fact that Goku-san would never just leave me unconsious on the kitchen

floor, he also left-- " she flung open the door to the kitchen, " HIS BREAKFAST!! "

      " *GASP*! " a collective gasp was heard throughout the room.

      " But--but Goku NEVER skips out on BREAKFAST! OR lunch or dinner for that matter! " Yamcha gawked.

      " Exactly. " Chi-Chi folded her arms, " Goku-san's been kidnapped for sure! " she said, then got a hint of worry in

her voice, " And with the Ouji's size being able to pass him for an adult-- "

      " --he IS an adult-- " Tenshinhan sweatdropped.

      " --he could take Goku-san ANYWHERE! " Chi-Chi gulped, " Like a BAR! Or a WINERY! Or some fancy exotic hotel that

has that dreaded combination of alcohol and vibrating beds that when used in unison could cause something just TERRIBLE to

happen between Goku-san and the OUJI!! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " So? Kakay, how ya feelin? "

      " Umm, very uncomfortable and genuinely confused? " Goku said as he sat in the chair containing the push-up chibi

seat he had bought for Vegeta recently. Mirai was trying not to stare at the odd sight of his now normal-male-saiyajin-height

father and the sight of Goku sitting in Vegeta's push-up seat instead of Vegeta himself; not that Goku needed the extra lift,

Vegeta had suggested it.

      Trunks was snickering at Goku and trying to mentally contact Goten to tell him about it.

      Bura stared at the two saiyajins with her eyes still bugging out of her head.

      Bunni and Dr. Briefs ate breakfast as if nothing strange had happened.

      Bulma was keeping a close eye on Vegeta and Goku's interactions.

      And Vejitto and Gogeta's seats were empty.

      Goku spoke up, " Where is Jitto and Goggie anyway? "

      " **ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE!!** *DO*DO*DO*DO*DO* *DO*DO*DO*DO*DO* " a recorded loud announcer voice sounded from

around the lights in the kitchen began to flash-rotate from red to blue to green to yellow during a loud booming dance-music

beat. Smoke came out of the floor as two silouetted figures rose up on a square piece of the floor from beneath it, " SAY

YEAH! *DO*DO*DO*DO*DO*DO* SAY YEAH! *DO*DO*DO*DO*DO*DO*! " the music pounded.

      " You had to ask. " Mirai told Goku and sweatdropped.

      " YEAH! " Gogeta cheered as the smoke, lights, and music suddenly disappeared and the room returned to normal.

      " ... " Bulma cocked an eyebrow at the fusions, " Did you guys just come up from a floor below this one? "

      " Yes, yes we did. " Vejitto grinned.

      " ...there IS no floor below this one. " she said, a little creeped out, " The lab's over that way, underneath here

it's all dirt. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " :) " Vejitto and Gogeta smiled.

      " There's a reason nature intended Kakarrotto and I to be sexually incompatible with each other. " Vegeta

sweatdropped, " Apart from our completely platonic relationship I mean. "

      " WOW! Mommy you HAVE gotten tall! " Vejitto said in awe, " Hey Goggie! Come over here! Watch this! "

      Bulma walked to the spot Gogeta and Vejitto had been and started tapping on the piece of the floor they had come out

of, confused. She scratched her head, _::How did they DO that??::_

      Gogeta walked over and stood on the other side of Vegeta.

      " Push your bangs up! " Vejitto chirped. He and Gogeta did so, " LOOK EVERYBODY! We're triplets! "

      " Hahahaha! " Gogeta laughed.

      Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " Heeheehee! " Goku applauded them, " Yay for Ji-chan and Goggie! "

      " Thank u! Thank u! " Gogeta nodded happily. He turned back to Vegeta, " So Toussan? How do you like being tall? "

      Vegeta smirked, " Very VERY much, Gogeta. Infact being larger than Kakarrotto is a truely liberating experiance. "

      " I still miss **little** Veggie. " Goku pouted.

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " Don't you like having MORE of me? "

      " When I think of MORE of Veggies I think of this. " Goku said. A thought-bubble popped into existance above his

head which consisted of Goku still sitting at the kitchen table with the others only with dozens of normal-sized Vegetas

wandering about the room. Some on the table, fridge, in the sink, and one plopped on each of Goku's thighs.

      " You know I can actually make that happen. " Bulma pointed to the thought bubble.

      " REALLY? " Goku beamed.

      " **But** I think I've played around with Vegeta's dna enough for this fic. "

      " Ohhhh.. " Goku frowned.

      " Hai, besides, it would get very confusing if there were more than one of you, Mommy. " Vejitto said.

      " There already is. " Vegeta grumbled, " Down in the basement? V.2. Remember? "

      " Oh yeah! " Vejitto said, remembering.

      Vegeta glanced over at Bulma, " You're not, still planning on waking him up in 4 years, are you? "

      " Of course I am. He is an experiment after all. " Bulma explained.

      Vegeta pouted, then finished his breakfast and got up, " Well, I'm done. " he gave a false smile.

      " Oh Vegeta you're not hurt over it, are you? " Bulma said, worried.

      " No, no I'm fine. After all, I'm the original. And Kakarrotto here excepts no substitutes, right Kakay? "

      Goku nodded sweetly.

      Vegeta smiled, " M--may I help you up, sweet oujo~~ ? "

      Goku's eyes sparkled and he held out his hand, " Of COURSE you may, little Veggie. "

      The ouji smirked and pulled Goku up out of the chair.

      " Aww! How kawaii! " Bura clasped her hands together. Both saiyajins faces glowed bright red and pink, " Even though

it still looks strange to see Toussan so much bigger than normal. "

      " This IS a normal height for me! " Vegeta sweatdropped, " That previous smaller form of mine was the product of my

height being stunted at a young age and preventing me from reaching my full largeness potential. "

      " That is strange. " Goku tilted his head.

      " I don't see anything strange about it. " Vegeta replied.

      " No, I mean, Veggie looks even bigger. I thought Veggie was done growing for good. "

      " I AM. " Vegeta looked over at Goku to see he was now at least 4 inches taller than Goku instead of 2, " Huh. FOUR

inches taller than you. Oh-kay. I can deal with that. " he turned to Bura, " Hey Bura wanna see Toussan pick up Kakarrotto

up? "

      " YEAH! " she cheered.

      Vegeta turned to Goku, " Kakarrotto, your foot please? "

      Goku blinked and held out his leg, " My..foot? "

      Vegeta put his hand underneath Goku's boot and easily lifted Goku up over his head, " ISN'T THAT **AMAZING**!! "

      " WOW! " Bura gushed.

      " That's really cool, Toussan! " Trunks said, impressed.

      " Whoawhoawhoa~~ ! " Goku wobbled back and forth, only being held up on one foot.

      Vegeta yanked his hand out from under Goku's foot and the saiyajin fell downwards only to have Vegeta catch him in

his arms, " TA-DA!! "

      " YAY! HAHA! " the chibis and fusions applauded Vegeta.

      Vegeta looked over his shoulder, grinning proudly, " Mirai? "

      " Does Chi-Chi know about this yet? "

      Vegeta's grin widened, " Ah, yes. Onna. She took one look at my new LARGE size and fainted dead away. "

      " DEAD? " Goku gasped, the ouji still holding him.

      " Not ACTUALLY "dead", Kakarrotto. I mean she fell unconsious very quickly after seeing me and is obviously still

alive since I can sense her ki. " Vegeta sweatdropped, explaining.

      " OH! " Goku said, enlightened. He suddenly felt a tap on his neck and looked over to see a little Veggie-germ

standing infront of him sitting on a miniture dinner-plate.

      " Hey! Wanna eat me? " it chirped.

      Goku gasped, " Oh no Veggie-germ! I can't! Chi-chan says if I eat one of you like I accidentally did earlier and she

doesn't have Gohan pump you out of my stomach intime you'll spread through my entire body system and take over my brain and

I will end up under Veggie's control! "

      " Would that be so bad? Veggie's better than Onna! " the Veggie-germ smiled.

      " I can't eat you oh-kay!! " Goku exclaimed.

      " Who are you talking to? "

      Goku paused and looked up at Vegeta, " One of Veggie's germs. It wants me to eat him but I know it is a trick cuz

Chi-chan says-- "

      " --you know what Kakarrotto? You can eat it? "

      " Wha--waht? "

      " My germs aren't as bad as Onna makes them out to be. " Vegeta smirked, " Go ahead, they're very nutritious. " he

held the little germ up over Goku's head. The Veggie-germ pulled out his saiyajin armor and sword as if getting ready to go

into battle.

      " No thank you. " Goku squeaked out.

      Vegeta shrugged and put the Veggie-germ back on the plate, " Very well Kakarrotto. "

      Goku reached and picked something out of his hair, " Would Veggie like to try one of MY germies? " he happily held

out a kaka-germ.

      " Haha! **VEGGIE-CHAN!~~** " the kaka-germ squealed.

      " AHH-HAH! " Vegeta shrieked in fright as he dropped Goku to the floor, " N--no thanks. "

      " But Veggie you just said germs are nutritious. " Goku sounded out the last word.

      " Ah, they ARE. For, for YOU. Not me. "

      " Why? "

      " Because...umm, well because. " Vegeta gave him a cheesy grin, " Say Kakay, why don't we go back and check to see if

Onna's still unconsious or not? You can even wear your little "oujo" outfit. "

      " _~__*REALLY*~?_ "

      " WAHH! " Vegeta fell over to see Goku suddenly standing there in his saiyajin oujo uniform staring at the large ouji

w/big sparkily eyes.

      " Does this mean I get to be little Veggie's Oujo for REAL? "

      " NO! " Vegeta shouted, his face red with embarassment, " It simply means that you arriving back there in your,

uniform, would provide the bigger shock for Onna in addition to her seeing my large size again. "

      " Oh I don't want to SCARE Chi-chan, Veggie... " Goku trailed off.

      " You won't, you won't. You'll just be...showing off your pretty uniform. " the ouji laughed nervously.

      " Aww, little Veggie really thinks my uniform is pretty? " the smaller saiyajin gushed, " Does, does Veggie think **I**

am pretty too? " Goku said shyly.

      Vegeta's face turned bright red. He glanced back at the others who were all suddenly staring directly at him,

" C--come on Kakarrotto, let's just get going! " Vegeta pushed Goku out towards the door, " We're taking the limo so buckle

up. "

      " But Veggie wouldn't it be easier to just teleport there from here? "

      " Yes, but then I wouldn't be able to drive a car with my BRAND NEW HEIGHT. " Vegeta boasted.

      Goku blinked at him, " Oh-kay Veggie. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Oh crap. "

      " What? "

      " Kakarrotto, I can't believe I'm about to say this...but I don't think I can fit into this car. " Vegeta said in

disbelief. Goku was sitting in the passanger's seat.

      " What are you talking about Veggie? " Goku tilted his head, then smiled, " You can do it! It is easy! "

      Vegeta snorted, then reached to step in. He froze when he found his broad shoulders too big to fit the doorway. A

voice in his head mocked him, _::Hey you asked to be big::_ " Kakarrotto you're going to have to help me inside. " he groaned.

      " Huh? " Goku blinked.

      " I want you to grab my arms and PULL. " Vegeta pointed to him.

      " Are you sure lit--ah, BIG Veggie? I mean, maybe you should sit in the back and I'll drive us to my house. "

      " No, I'm the ouji, it's my job to take care of those I rule over--namely you. SO I get to drive. Now pull. "

      " Oh-kay. " Goku burst into ssj, then reached over and gave the ouji a yank, pulling Vegeta halfway in; his lower

body still sticking out the door.

      " Good Kakarrotto, keep going. " Vegeta smiled.

      " I can't. "

      " ...whadda you mean you CAN'T?! "

      " Veggies too big to fit in through this door. " Goku pouted.

      Vegeta sighed, " Then go out and push instead. See if that helps. I'm already halfway in. "

      Goku shrugged and unbuckled his seat-belt. He got out of the car, " Oh-kay. " Goku walked around to the other side of

the car where Vegeta's lower back, butt, legs, feet, and tail were sticking out. The smaller saiyajin cracked his knuckles,

then backed up a bit and ran at Vegeta to push him.

      " YEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! "

      Bulma shook her head at the scene from the living room window. She slapped her hand over her eyes and shook her head,

then walked off.

      " Ah...ahhh...a...aa.... " Vegeta twitched, unable to form words. Not only was he still stuck wedged in the doorway,

but Goku's hands had come full force from behind him and had decided on using the ouji's rear end for his "push" target.

      Goku stood up and looked to see he had only moved Vegeta further into the car by about 2 inches, " That's strange. I

thought even niichan was big enough to fit in the limo. Veggie hasn't gotten any bigger than niichan, has he? "

      " ... "

      " Ooh. Veggie I think you're really stuck in there. "

      " No....kidding.. " Vegeta squeaked out.

      Goku smiled, " Well that is oh-kay because **I** have a solution! "

      Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at him from inside the car, " Really? "

      Goku grinned happily, " REALLY! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! " Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs as they barreled down

the highway at 60mph with the lower half of his body still stuck out the window and flailing in the breeze. Goku had gotten

into the driver's seat and had decided he could drive them to his house to pick up something to unwedge Vegeta, whose head

Goku was currently looking overtop of to see the road, " KAKARROTTO THIS IS INSANE! STOP THE CAR!! "

      " Huh? " Goku looked over at him.

      Vegeta froze when he glanced out the front window. There was a moving-truck coming down the opposite lane.

A moving-truck that couldn't possibly have enough space to avoid smacking Vegeta's lower half head on, " WAHH! COME HERE

KAKARROTTO! " Vegeta grabbed Goku by the sleeve and put his fingers on his forehead and teleported them right off the road.

      The man driving the moving-truck gawked along with the other cars on the road at the limo which had suddenly

disappeared.

      The same limo reappeared on the branch of one of the trees near Goku's home. The high thin branch buckled under the

weight of the vehicle and sent the limo crashing to the ground.

      Goku stared ahead, now very confused. Vegeta yanked the keys out of their socket and let out a groaning sigh of

relief, " Wow. We're here. "

      " Yes, yes we are. " Vegeta wiped the nervous sweat off his forehead, " Now Kakarrotto, how do you plan to unwedge me

again? "

      " Oh! That! " Goku smiled.

      " Yes. That. " the ouji said flatly.

      " I'll go get the butter right now! " Goku chirped as he hopped out of the limo.

      " BUTTER!? THAT'S your plan?! "

      " Sure! " the smaller saiyajin smiled, " I'm gonna go get some butter or some other very greasy food product and rub

it on Veggie and Veggie will slide right out! Chi-chan says that works when you get your wedding ring stuck on your finger. "

he explained.

      Vegeta smirked, " Yeah, you know that's a little strange Kakarrotto. I've never seen YOU wearing a wedding ring. "

      Goku looked at his bare hands, then scratched his head, " Yeah, that is. I mean, I know I have one...somewhere. " he

trailed off, " Well, I'm going off to get the butter! Be right back Veggie! " he happily waved to the ouji, then dashed off

to his house, which was about 5 or 6 feet away from where the limo landed.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " And so I'd like to show you my plan for punishing the Ouji. " Chi-Chi tore off another piece of paper and pointed

to it, " We shall tie up the ouji by one of his feet, hang him from one of the tree branches outside, and smack him with

plastic bats like you would a piñata. " the picture showed a large Vegeta-piñata hanging upsidedown by his foot while

Chi-Chi stood there cheerfully motioning a blind-folded Goten wielding a baseball bat over to where the Vegeta-piñata was,

" Obviously since I can't KILL the Ouji--Goku-san would be terribly hurt--we're just going to have to beat him to a pulp

instead. "

      " I'm up for that. " Juuhachigou whipped out a bat. Kuririn sweatdropped.

      " Suggestion! " Yamcha raised his arm.

      " Yes Yamcha? " Chi-Chi said to him.

      " Shouldn't we tie up Vegeta's arms if we're going to hit him with bats? I mean, I being a professional baseball

player and someone who's had his now ex-girlfriend and would-have-been potential wife stolen by Vegeta know that Vegeta's

very good at using his arms and hands to attack people. " Yamcha explained, then whipped out a bat of his own, " I also have

an official Baseball League bat to use on him if anyone'd like to use it as well. "

      " OOH! It's so shiny and heavy. I like it. Good suggestion! " Chi-Chi held the bat for a moment, then handed it back

to Yamcha, " Anyone else? "

      " If Vegeta's going to be consious during this, I suggest we mask our ki's so he can't sense its us. " Tenshinhan

said.

      " And we should blindfold him so he doesn't see us! " Chaoutzu added.

      " Good. Good. " Chi-Chi wrote down the suggestions in a book.

      " *knock*knock*knock*. "

      The entire group froze. Chi-Chi made a shhing motion, then quietly crept over to the front door and slowly opened it,

" Hello? "

      " Hi Chi-chan can I borrow some butter! " Goku chriped.

      " GO-CHAN! " Chi-Chi gushed, hugging him, " You're alive and well and....wearing that...thing. "

      Goku looked down at his oujo uniform and smiled, " Oh Veggie said I should wear it on the trip back. To show off! "

      " The Ouji didn't dub you his OUJO, did he? " Chi-Chi said, nervous.

      Goku laughed, then made a sad little pout, " No. " he said, then lit up again, " So! Can I borrow some butter? "

      " Uh, yeah. " Chi-Chi said as he walked by her and the others and went into the kitchen, " Sure. "

      Goku re-entered the living room after having retrieved the butter, " Hey, what's everyone else doing here? "

      " ... " the others sat silent.

      " We're..having a..Piñata Party. " Chi-Chi gave him a cheesy smile.

      " REALLY? " Goku grinned.

      " Umm-hmm! "

      " Will there be candy? "

      " ...yeah. "

      " YAY! PIÑATA PARTY!! " Goku pumped his fists in the air, " I've never had one of THOSE before. Hold on I'll be right

back! " he said, dashing back out of the house.

      " You're letting him IN on this? " Juuhachigou cocked an eyebrow.

      " Well, no. If Goku ends up getting too involved in this I'll just blindfold him when its his, ah, "turn". " Chi-Chi

said.

      " I think I'm going back to the lookout in another 10 minutes. " Piccolo said, looking at his watch, " No offense to

you or Vegeta, Chi-Chi; I can't stand the little guy, but he took Goku's "buddy" attention away from me, one of the things

I was completely thrilled to get rid of and dump onto Vegeta's shoulders. I can't hit him with baseball bats for that. It'd

be like having someone give you a bag full of money and then punching them in return. "

      " It's oh-kay Piccolo. You're forgiven. " Chi-Chi smiled.

      Piccolo sweatdropped, " I didn't mean it that way----oh nevermind. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Hey Veh-gee~~ I'm back! " Goku said happily as he walked up to Vegeta and set the Tub-o-Butter butter-tub down on

the hood of the car, " I'll have you out VERY soon. " he reached over and pulled Vegeta's pants down.

      " AHH-HAH! KAKARROTTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? " Vegeta shrieked.

      " Skin gets slippery much easier than clothes Veggie. " Goku said, then opened the tub of butter. Vegeta gulped. The

smaller saiyajin reached in an pulled out two big handfulls of butter, then slopped them onto Vegeta's back and around his

waist. Goku started to rub the butter around the part of Vegeta that was in direct contact with the open window, " So! How's

Veggie feelin~~? "

      " Disgusted and very uneasy? " the ouji spoke up.

      " Well that's oh-kay because it will all be over soon! " Goku rubbed the butter around some more, " There. Now I want

Veggie to take a deep breath because I'm going to try and pull Veggie out on 3. Ready? "

      " I guess. " Vegeta started to sweat nervously.

      " 1, " Goku grabbed ahold of each of Vegeta's legs, " 2, " he squeezed tightly and burst into ssj, " **3**!! "

      " YIIIIIIIPE!! " Vegeta let out a strangled highpitched yelp as Goku yanked him out of the window and sent both

saiyajin flying backwards a few feet. Vegeta got up with a dazed look on his face to see he had landed ontop of Goku with his

pants still down, " ACK!! " the ouji lept to his feet and embarassingly pulled his pants back up over his boxers, " Uh,

t--thank you, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said, trying to sound dignified but ending up sounding uneasy instead, " D--do you need a

hand? " he held his out.

      " Aww, thank you Veggie. " the smaller saiyajin said, touched as Vegeta helped him up. Goku got up and gasped to see

Vegeta was now almost the size of Piccolo, " Oh MY! "

      " What? "

      " I thought Veggie said he was DONE growing! " Goku started to get upset, his eyes watering, " But look how BIG you

are now! "

      Vegeta looked down and had an almost twilight-zoneish feeling. Their height difference was now completely opposite

from where it had normally been.

      " I do not like this if Veggie is going to keep getting bigger! " Goku sniffled.

      " Oh, oh Kakarrotto don't cry, it's oh-kay, really! " Vegeta pleaded with him.

      " I LIKED YOU LITTLE WHY DID YOU HAVE TO CHANGE THAT!! " Goku wailed, tears now streaming down his cheeks, " YOU'RE

EVEN BIGGER THAN NIICHAN NOW! BIGGER THAN ME! BIGGER THAN EVERYBODY! "

      " No, that's not true Kakay, really. " Vegeta uneasily gave the smaller saiyajin a hug. Goku hugged back tightly,

still crying, " Piccolo's probably still bigger than me. "

      " But for how LONG? How long Veggie! " Goku held tighter, " This isn't natural. I met Veggie's mommy and daddy. I

KNOW they were tall, but NEITHER of them were THIS tall. And Veggie's daddy was only 2 or 3 inches taller than me at the

MOST! "

      Vegeta shifted nervously, " Well, I, I'm probably finished growing for good now. It's oh-kay Kakarrotto. You worry

about it too much when you really shouldn't. "

      " Of COURSE I have to worry Veggie is SO VERY IMPORTANT to me! " Goku looked up at him, finished crying, " There are

so many bad things and people out there who wanna hurt my sweet LITTLE Veggie and so few who luv him as much as I do. " he

stared up at Vegeta, " Being little is part of what makes Veggie so Veggietastic. I don't understand why you'd wanna change

that. "

      Vegeta sighed, " It's complicated, Kakarrotto. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      Vegeta slid out of the hug.

      " Can you get little again? " Goku asked him.

      " I don't know. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " I'm sad Veggie decided to change his size. " Goku said quietly, then smiled, " But I will luv my Veggie no matter

how big or small he is. "

      Vegeta's face flushed red.

      Goku took a deep breath, then walked over and took the ouji's hand, " Come on Veggie. Let's go see Chi-chan. " he

smiled up at him.

      Vegeta nodded dumbly, " Hai. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " *knock*knock*knock*. " the front-door knocked again.

      Chi-Chi groaned, " NOW what? " she said as she walked to the door and opened it, then gasped, " !!! "

      " Onna, hello. " Vegeta smirked down at her.

      The entire room went into silent shock.

      Piccolo got up, then walked over to Vegeta to see they were now the same height and size, " OH YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING

ME!? " he gawked, backing away.

      " Huh, whadda ya know, Kakarrotto was right. I am your size now. " Vegeta said, then grinned, " So, whadda you

think? "

      " ...that's it. I'm leaving. " Piccolo said bluntly, passing by Vegeta and leaving the Son house.

      " Going so soon? " the ouji was slightly disappointed.

      " Calm before the storm, Vegeta. I'd rather not be caught in it. " he shook his head, then flew off.

      " ? " Vegeta tilted his head, then looked back inside the room and walked up to Chi-Chi, smirking, " Onna. "

      " ...a....ah... " Chi-Chi stared at him, at a loss to speak. It suddenly seemed a lot harder to snap at a Vegeta who

loomed over her in height rather than one she could loom over, " Ouji. " she finally got out.

      " So, I see you've assembled the Baka-Brigade. " Vegeta smirked, walking around the room, " Onna invite you all here

to try and drag you onto her side as soldiers in the kaka-war? How very desperate she becomes when having to face me at my

full potential size. " Vegeta looked over his shoulder at Chi-Chi, who was sending death-glares at him. The ouji glanced back

around the room and noticed the giant pad tacked to the wall with the picture of Chi-Chi's plan on it, " Oh! Is this your

ingenius plot Onna? " Vegeta said, amused, " You're going to use me as a pinata? And let me guess, the others, they're all

going to wear blindfolds and try to hit me. Maybe beat the tallness right out of me until I'm normal-size again? "

      " You kidnapped Goku-san. " she folded her arms stubbornly, " And you have no right to critique my plans. "

      " Doesn't Vegeta knowing about the plan ruin the whole idea of inacting the plan? " Yamcha spoke up.

      " I should've known you'd be here. " Vegeta sweatdropped at him, " And look he's even got his bat ready! Good job. "

the ouji mock-applauded Yamcha. Vegeta bent down, " Care to land a free bean to the head? I bet you'd enjoy that almost as

much as Onna. "

      " NOBODYSHITTINGMYVEGGIE!! " Goku shrieked in fright, zipping between Vegeta and Yamcha.

      " Kakay, hello. " Vegeta smirked.

      " Hi Big Veggie! " Goku chirped, wagging his tail.

      Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " "BIG" Veggie? "

      " Kakay, did I kidnap you earlier? " the ouji asked.

      " I do not remember being kidnapped Veggie, no. " Goku shook his head.

      " You came WILLINGLY with me to Bulma's house, correct? "

      " Yup! "

      " See Onna. " Vegeta turned to her, " No crime was committed. And therefore your bizarre and unfitting punishment is

null and void. " he looked around at the others, " Any comments? "

      " Uh, yeah. " Kuririn spoke up, " Vegeta how did you get so big and can it work for me too? "

      " GAH! " Juuhachigou fell over, " WHY WOULD YOU NEED TO ASK HIM THAT!? "

      " Actually my fellow vertically-challanged man, I can answer both of those questions. " Vegeta said boastfully,

" KAKARROTTO! FILMSTRIP! "

      " K! " Goku chirped, then dashed in and out of the house bringing things in; a stand-up movie-screen, a movie

projector, and film. Goku flicked off the lights and turned on the machine.

      " *Da*na*na*na*na*na*NAH!* " music played in the background of the film. Vegeta stood next to the projector while

Goku sat in a chair eating popcorn which had appeared out of nowhere.

      " How to Reach your Full Height Potential in 3 Easy Steps! " a narrator said over the film's title, followed by two

short credits; Directed and Written By- Vegeta Oujisama. Artwork and Animation By- Son Goku. A childishly-drawn hospital

appeared on the screen, " From the day we are born our bodies and everything inside them begin to grow. Each person's full

potential to become tall is determined by the dna, given to them by their parents. However, sometimes things that occur

during our childhood can stunt our growth, such as poor eating habits, certain types of medicine, or having your body

trapped in cryogenic status while traveling on those long trips in a small space-pod through outer space. " a doodled picture

of a fish, then a needle with the word "SCARY" written above it, then a saiyajin spaceship with a plushie-ish Vegeta inside

it appeared on the screen.

      " You two should go into the film industry together. " Juuhachigou sarcastically remarked to Goku and Vegeta.

      " Why thank u! " Goku smiled, misunderstanding.

      Juuhachigou sweatdropped.

      " However, there is a solution. " the word solution appeared on the screen, only to be squashed when a doodled

Capsule Corp fell ontop of it, " And that solution is here, at Capsule Corporation; where scientific genius and mastermind

Bulma Briefs has mastered the art of genetic manipulation. " a doodled Bulma in her lab coat waved to the audiance.

      " Hi Bulma! " Goku waved back to the drawing.

      " Now here's where the 3 steps come in. First, Bulma will need to take a small sample of your blood to examine your

dna up close. " Bulma now had a giant needle in her hands. A plushie-ish Vegeta waddled onto the screen wearing a little

blue gi and a smile on his face.

      " You drew me like that! " Vegeta sweatdropped at Goku.

      " :) " Goku smiled sweetly back at him.

      " In goes that needle. " the narrator said. Suddenly the screen went blank and the words "Scene cut due to the

general scariness of needles". The previous picture reappeared only with Bulma's needle now full of blood and a bandaid on

the plushie-ish Vegeta's arm.

      The group sweatdropped.

      " Bulma with then examine your dna, and if any of your height genes show that you have the possibility to be taller

than your current height, you can move to Step 2: Genetic Manipulation. " Bulma wearing operating scrubs standing before an

operating table appeared on the screen, " The subject will lie flat on the operating table while Bulma uses her many

scientific tools to morph your genes to desire the taller option for height. " the screen showed Bulma operating on someone

who was just out of view. Squeaky noises could be heard every couple seconds and a plushie-ish arm or leg would fly up

on-screen, " After this procedure is done, we move on to Step 3: Wait. "

      " Wait? " Tenshinhan cocked an eyebrow.

      " Yes, "wait". " the plushie-ish Vegeta in a little blue gi doodle appeared on the screen all alone, " Obviously

the body cannot instantly adjust to its new instructions on how tall its supposed to be. So these adjustments occur over

time. The number of days the subject may need to wait can vary from anywhere from 2 to 5 days, depending on the amount of

height he or she is capable of gaining. The plushie-ish Vegeta doodle slowly grew in size, only not the way Vegeta had grown

but the entire proportion of the doodle grew until only the plushie-ish Vegeta's feet were visible on the screen, " And there

you have it. "

      Vegeta slapped himself on the forehead and twitched at Goku, who wagged his tail in return.

      " You too can have this fantastic ability to grow taller than you currently are so you can reach the top of your

fridge, brush your teeth without using a stepstool, and not be required to sit in a baby-seat while in the car due to a small

height and weight. You too will be able to see over your friends heads and off into the distance! Contact Bulma Briefs at

Capsule Corporation for further information and to set up an appointment. The End! " the words "The End" appeared on-screen,

then went blank. Vegeta flicked the lights back on while Goku grabbed the equipment and dashed it back out of the house, then

dashed back into it.

      " Answer your question? " Vegeta smirked at Kuririn.

      " Bulma can really do this? " Kuririn said, surprised.

      " I'm proof of it. " Vegeta nodded, " Besides, if she can create a time-machine and clone yours truely, who's to say

she can't alter your genetic structure as well? "

      Chaoutzu flipped through a little book, " Would you have to call for an appointment or visit Bulma in person? "

      " Chaoutzu! " Tenshinhan sweatdropped, then shook his head no.

      " But didn't you like being little? " Launch asked Vegeta.

      " That's what **I** told Veggie! " Goku said to her, agreeing.

      Vegeta twitched, " WHERE do you get this bizarre preconceived notion that I would actually ENJOY being, LITTLE!? "

      " Because Veggie never really complained about it before. And it made Veggie so cool. " Goku smiled.

      " ? "

      " I mean, when I was little and lifted huge bolders and chopped stuff in half and beat people 5 times my size at the

Tenkaichi Budoukais, people were really impressed, and when I got bigger they were impressed too, but not nearly as much as

when I was Veggie's original size, and even smaller than that. It's so amazing to see someone as little as Veggie accomplish

such unbelievable feats of strength and beat the odds. Sure Veggie wasn't as big as me or Raditsu, but that's cuz Veggie

didn't need to be. Veggie's littleness was one of the many many things that make Veggie so very special! " Goku looked up at

the ouji warmly.

      Vegeta's face turned bright red and he looked away, " You're just going to keep spouting mush at me until you change

my mind aren't you? "

      " ...yes. "

      " WAHH! " Vegeta fell over, then lept to his feet, " Baka! You don't get it! " he sweatdropped, " I LIKE being big!

Being big means all your baka friends and family will finally treat me with some respect! The only ones who respected me when

I was "little" were my family! And Raditsu. "

      " Isn't that enough? "

      " NO. That's just it! I need YOUR respect Kakarrotto! YOURS! " he grabbed Goku by the shoulders.

      " I respect Veggie. " Goku said, surprised at him.

      " No you don't you BABY me all the time! Calling me cutsy nicknames and doing nice things for me and treating me all

mushy-ish! " Vegeta sputtered.

      " Stupid. That's just Goku's way of saying he likes you. " Juuhachigou rolled her eyes, " If he didn't respect you he

wouldn't have the desire to spoil you rotten. "

      Vegeta looked back at Goku was staring up at him w/big sparkily eyes, " GAH! " Vegeta jumped back, glowing bright

red.

      " 'Course I respect Veggie. Veggie was the first bad guy I did not have the heart to kill. Veggie was the first bad

guy I ever had the desire to give a proper burial to when Veggie got killed. Veggie was willing to blow himself up against

Fat Buu knowing he'd lose his memories and body and be sent somewhere far far away if he knew doing so would save me. Veggie

was willing to lose his orignal body forever and share one with me knowing we couldn't split back when we fought Super Buu

with Jitto. Veggie was even willing to let ME kill him with the Genki-Dama if he knew it would kill Kid Buu in the process as

well. " Goku said the last part quietly, sniffling, " It was only a few years ago but it still hurts and terrifies me to

think a-bout it. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      _:::" VEGGIE MOVE IT! I'M GOING TO ATTACK! " Goku shouted from up in the air as he held the genki-dama over his head._

_The little ouji was on his stomach on the ground, struggling._

_      " SHUT UP! I CAN'T! " the ouji shouted back at him._

_      Goku's eyes widened in horror, " WHAT?! You gotta be kidding me! Veggie you gotta do something to get outta the way!_

_Otherwise you'll be destroyed with Buu! "_

_      " BAKA! " Vegeta pounded his fists on the ground, his eyes squinted shut, " Don't worry about me! Just finish him_

_off! "_

_      " BUT VEGGIE!! " Goku exclaimed, horrified at the idea of killing the little ouji with his own two hands._

_      Kid Buu looked up to see Goku hesitating, then noticed Vegeta on the ground and grinned evilly at him. Buu walked_

_over to the ouji._

_      " Kakarrotto.. " Vegeta whimpered. Buu stepped up to him and Vegeta froze. Buu lifted up his leg and slammed it down_

_hard on Vegeta's back, " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! "_

_      " VEGGIE!!! " Goku wailed._

_      " Vegeta...oh this is bad. Very very bad! Goku can't use the Genki-Dama like that! " Dende gasped from on Namek-sei._

_      " But, he must. " Kaibito started to panic._

_      " How preposterous. He would lose just to save **Vegeta**? " King Cold said with distaste._

_      " Heh-heh, that Son Goku's such a sucker. " Freeza laughed, " He'd doom the universe for his precious "Veggie". "_

_      " Buu! " Babadi shouted, " Kill him now! "_

_      Vegeta twitched as he lay on the ground, awaiting being blasted by the gigantic ball of ki, " Kakarrotto! Don't_

_disgrace our efforts with your sentimental rubbish! You're a member of the Warrior Race of Saiyajin, don't worry about me! "_

_      " N--no. You're the one who got us this far! You're my Veggie and I luv u! I would never kill you! " the larger_

_saiyajin pleaded, " Not YOU, little Veggie! "_

_      " HAHAHAHA! " Buu formed a ki-blast and threw it at Goku, who teleported to another part from under the genki-dama._

_Buu created more balls of ki and started to throw them at the large saiyajin, who dodged each one, getting more nervous by_

_the second._

_      Vegeta's eyes widened in fright, " KAKARROTTO!! "_

_      " VEGGIE!!! "_

_      " What's taking so long? Why hasn't Son-kun thrown the genki-dama yet? " Bulma said as the gang stood on the lookout._

_      " GO-CHAN! WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE! " Chi-Chi shouted at the sky, hoping Goku could hear her._

_      " I can't believe this is happening!! " Kaio-sama's voice said frantically, the gang on Earth being able to hear him._

_      " Kaio-sama? " Bulma blinked._

_      " Goku! This doesn't make any sense! Vegeta wants you to do it! Please! Launch the bomb NOW! " Kaio-sama screamed._

_      " I WON'T KILL MY LITTLE VEGGIE!! I CAN'T DO THAT KAIO-SAMA!! I LUV VEGGIE! THAT IS THE WORST POSSIBLE THING I COULD_

_DO TO HIM!! " Goku wailed, " VEGGIE DOESN'T WANT ME TO KILL HIM!!! VEGGIE DOESN'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE VEGGIE DIE!"_

_      Buu sent a bigger ki-blast at Goku, who narrowly dodged it._

_      " This is about the OUJI!? " Chi-Chi gawked, " SON GOKU ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY CHOOSE SAVING THE OUJI OVER_

_SAVING EVERYONE IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE FROM BUU! JUST KILL THAT PINK MONSTER ALREADY WHO CARES IF YOU TAKE THE OUJI DOWN WITH_

_HIM YOU CAN ALWAYS WISH THE OUJI BACK! "_

_      Goku looked down at Vegeta, who lay seemingly unconsious on the ground now, and who looked so very small and helpless_

_from up in the air. Goku's eyes watered, " I refuse to take away my Veggie's life. I refuse to kill someone I luv so much._

_I REFUSE TO BE LABELED AS LITTLE VEGGIE'S MURDERER!! " he wailed._

_      Buu formed another ki-blast to throw at Goku._

_      Goku stared, his eyes deadlocked on the unconsious little ouji. He gulped and squinted his eyes shut, " I'm sorry.. "_

_he said in a little voice, " I'M SORRY VEGGIE!! " he prepared to throw the genki-dama, his eyes still squinted shut and tears_

_now running down his cheeks._

_      " YAHHHH! " Fat Buu suddenly rammed into Kid Buu, knocking him away. Goku's eyes shot open. Fat Buu looked over his_

_shoulder, " HERCULE! " he shouted._

_      Hercule stared at him cluelessly for a moment, " Oh! I see! " he grabbed the unconsious Vegeta, then ran off while_

_looking over his shoulder, " Please don't die Buu! " Hercule said, then looked up at Goku, " Hey you! What are you waiting_

_for? Do it! Hurry up and finish him off! "_

_      A huge smile covered Goku's face, " He's got Veggie! WAY TO GO CHAMP! YOU REALLY ARE A HERO! " Goku cheered, then_

_prepared to toss the genki-dama at Kid Buu:::_

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " *sniffle* Veggie scared me so bad laying there unable to move. " Goku sniffled, " I am a-shamed I even thought

about throwing the genki-dama near the end. "

      Vegeta stared at him blankly, " You were going to actually trade Earth for ME? "

      " ... " the larger saiyajin avoided eye-contact, his cheeks flushing pink.

      " WOW! Now that IS admiration! " Vegeta clasped his hands together, then paused, " Why didn't you tell me that part

sooner? "

      " Cuz it hurts to think about me hurting my Veggie. " Goku twiddled his thumbs, " But, but I wasn't really going to

TRADE Earth and the whole rest of the universe for Veggie! I was just gonna save Veggie and THEN beat Buu and save Earth and

the rest of the universe. "

      " Does that answer your question of Goku-san's "respect", Ouji? " Chi-Chi said, annoyed.

      " Yes...it does... " Vegeta looked over at Goku, who was back to staring at the ouji.

      " Veggie... "

      " ? " Vegeta blinked.

      Goku held something out, " Could, Veggie crown me Veggie's Oujo now? "

      " WHAT?! WHY ARE YOU RANDOMLY ASKING ME THIS!? " Vegeta yelped, backing up.

      " Because, if being tall makes Veggie feel more respected by me, Veggie making me Veggie's Oujo would make me feel

more respected by Veggie. " Goku smiled at him while holding out the saiyajin no oujo crown.

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " Kakarrotto that's not the point of being the saiyajin no oujo! The Ouji and the Oujo are

like....it's, really hard to explain but they're not..... "

      Goku tilted his head sideways, confused.

      " They're like....each other's soulma---I, ah, I'll see you later Kakarrotto! " Vegeta laughed nervously, then zipped

out of the house.

      " VEGGIE! " Goku gasped, preparing to run after him.

      " Let him go, Goku-san! " Chi-Chi grabbed Goku by the shoulder, " The Ouji obviously has something very important to

do. "

      Goku frowned, " But I want to go after Veggie. Veggie didn't even finish explaining about the ouji and the oujo. "

      " That's not important, Goku-san. " Chi-Chi smiled, " Besides, why would you want to be that evil little ouji's oujo

anyway? You've got lots of people who care about you and love you. Right everybody! " she turned Goku to face the others, who

clapped for him.

      " But I really really wanna be Veggie's Oujo Chi-chan. I wanna be Veggie's Oujo like Veggie wants to be tall! " Goku

pouted.

      " NOYOUDONT! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, shaking him back and forth. Goku stared at her, wide-eyed and nervous, " I mean,

you wouldn't like having that title if you knew what sort of things are entailed into it. "

      " That is why I want to find Veggie! So he can finish explaining! "

      " You wouldn't want to hear it! "

      " WHY! "

      " Because---because there's some things in it that aren't suitable for your frame of mind, Goku-san. Hahaha. "

Chi-Chi laughed nervously, then led him out of the room, " Now how about you go take a nap while I send the others home. "

      " But-but-but-- " Goku stammered as Chi-Chi pushed him into the other room.

      " And change out of that outfit, it doesn't, ah, fit you at all. " she said, then closed the door behind her.

      Goku looked down at his saiyajin oujo uniform and sighed, " Sometimes I think I am the only one who wants me to be

Veggie's Oujo. " he flopped on a nearby couch, " Don't you agree, Plushie? " he whipped out the life-sized Vegeta plushie and

held it up over him.

      " ... "

      Goku smiled, " Aw, thanks Plushie! You think I would make a great Veggie's Oujo? That is so sweet of you! " he hugged

the plushie tightly, " When Veggie finally crowns me his Oujo, I PROMISE to use my special magical Oujo powers to give

Plushie a special title, like a knight or something! "

      " ... "

      " Heeheehee. " Goku giggled at the plush toy's response, " Yeah... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Hmmhmmhmm, hmmhmm hmm. " Bulma hummed as she poured a blueish-green liquid into a beaker down in the lab.

      " Bulma. "

      " AHH! " Bulma shrieked and inadvertently dropped the beaker, causing it to break and a miniture explosion to occur

on the table. She sweatdropped, grabbed a rag and wiped the residue off the table, " Yes Vegeta? "

      " I'm having second thoughts. " he said in his little-used "little" voice.

      Bulma sighed, " Somehow I knew this would happen. " she said, then glanced over and let out a gasp of shock to see

Vegeta was now bigger than even Piccolo, " WOW! " Bulma grinned, impressed. She walked around and looked at him from behind,

" Vegeta you look great! And WOW what a tight ass--thetically pleasing build you have. " she laughed nervously,

adjusting her statement.

      Vegeta hung his head, " Kakay hates it. "

      " WAHHHHH!! " Bulma fell over, " I THOUGHT THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ABOUT **YOU**! NOT WHAT **SON-KUN** THINKS ABOUT YOU!"

      " IT IS ABOUT ME! " Vegeta protested, " I just think its time that I return to my un-natural yet "usual" littleness."

      " So you can please Son-kun. "

      " NO! THAT'S NOT IT! " Vegeta's cheeks flushed red.

      " Yes it is! Vegeta you can't tell me that you don't enjoy being big! " Bulma groaned.

      " ...it is a nice sensation-- "

      " --SEE! "

      " And with this size I was actually able to intimidate Onna--something that has rarely ever occured before. "

      " Then if it's not about Son-kun, then WHY would you want to go back to being "little"? "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " It is Son-kun, isn't it? Why wouldn't it be it's always about him! It's been about Son-kun since day 1! He's why

you train, he's why you stayed on Earth, and now he's why you decided to become tall and then decided to become little

again! " Bulma exclaimed, distraught, " You're OBSESSED with him and it seriously WORRIES me about you Vegeta! "

      " ... " the large ouji shifted uneasily.

      Bulma sighed, " Listen, if you really want to get back to that smaller size I can TRY to play around with the sample

dna and see if I can get anything from it. I have to warn you though Vegeta it's easy for people to grow because it's a

natural process. But to make you "little" again--to reverse it, is going to be a lot harder for both of us. But I love you so

I'll give it a shot. Just PROMISE me you won't let this "Kakarrotto" thing of yours get out of control! I can't have you

turning into Son-kun's STALKER or something like that. "

      Vegeta nodded, still embarassed.

      Bulma smiled, " Good. Now while I do this for you I want YOU to think about what height YOU want, not the height

Goku wants FOR you. Can you do that? " she offered.

      " Hai. " the ouji said quietly, then waddled up the steps and sweatdropped when he found he was too big to fit

through the door. Vegeta reached up and teleported out of the lab instead.

      Bulma frowned, concerned, " Oh Vegeta, what am I going to do with you. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Kakarrotto... " Vegeta murmured as he lay on his back on his bed which was now almost too small for him. The ouji

stared up at the ceiling, " I made you cry. Three TIMES in one day I made you CRY....I'm so sorry. I really don't know what

to do. I like being big, well, not this big, the big I was before--when I was just a few inches taller than you. I like the

feeling of being able to see overtop of the fridge. I like being able to reach things without a step-stool. I like having

people not mistake me for a CHIBI when I'm walking down the street. But not even I want to be THIS big. " he sat up, then let

out a yelp when his head hit the ceiling. Vegeta rubbed his head, sighed, and fell back down onto the bed, " I'll make my

decision in the morning Kakarrotto. I promise. "

*****************************************************************************************************************************

1:56 PM 4/19/2004

END OF PART TWO!

Chuquita: Next chapter -- Plot Twist!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You're kidding.

Goku: (worried) Little Veggie will be LITTLE again by the end of the story, right Chu-sama?

Chuquita: (smiles) Of course he will, Son-kun! It's all about how we get there! (pats Veggie on the head) Right Veggie?

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) ...

Chuquita: (grins) Right!

Vegeta: It's going to be a bizarre Part 3, isn't it Chu?

Chuquita: Yup!

Goku: Heeheehee, BIG Veggies~~~

Vegeta: What?

Chuquita: (smiles) Let's not give Veggie that BIG of a spoiler, Son-kun!

Goku: (covers his mouth, trying to to giggle out a spoiler) :)

Vegeta: (pales) Oh dear God its something bad isn't it?

Chuquita: (happily) Onto the reviewer-replies!

Vegeta: WAHHH! (falls over)

To Hakura: Thank you! It doesn't matter if it's including Veggie's hair or not, either one is fine :) Now I remember that

episode. Heehee, random Veggie-wishes.

To Myself: Thanks! The plot-twist is in the start of the next chapter! :D

To Afrodite: Aw, thanks so much! Hai I did have a bunch of the other characters there to see Veggie's new height. Yeah, it

takes Son-kun a lot of bravery to break one of those rules though.

To orchideater: Ooh! What was your idea? *Is curious*. Hai, Son-kun likes to protect "little" Veggie so much that he's

afraid he won't be able to protect/keep-track of a big Veggie. Interesting heights. I could see Piccolo at 7'0.

To Nuki: lol! Where the extra Veggie-weight goes :D Hope you do find that site. I wish they published the daizenshuus in

english, they probably have the characters heights in them.

To BlackDragonFury: Aww, Veggie's still Goku's buddy :) He's just calling him Big Veggie for the time being. It is strange

that Trunks wears a gi. It's not even Veggie-colors either. His gi is orange and that dark teal color ^_^;; Maybe he doesn't

like Veggie's training-clothes style because they're so tight. You can see every single muscle & crease in Veggie's body with

the kinda training outfit he wears ^_^;;

Vegeta: (embarassed) (sarcasm) Thanks Chu.

Chuquita: It's the truth though! (points to Veggie's training outfit)

Vegeta: (sweatdrops)

To BlackDragonFury: Happy you liked "Veggiehead". I uploaded the last 4 pages today. :) Can't wait to see the sequel to

"Kakasitter!" I like that fic :)

To rita-chan: lol. It must be cool to be tall. I'm 5'4 so I guess that's an average height. Somewhere between Veggie & Goku's

two heights.

To mkh2: Ooh! A Veggie-gag doodle? I'll go online to see if its there later. :) Glad you liked "Oi!" I hope you like "Ai!"

too.

To TheDarkGuard: Yay! More heights for Veggie & Goku! Heehee, 4'10 & 5 foot Veggie. That's closer to what the doujinshi said.

I know a lyrics site, I can find the lyrics to that song there :) Thank u!

To gunlord: Actually I've had Veggietall on my "future fics" list for a while. The ones at the top of the list I had at the

end of "Densetsu" were the oldest. It's all whichever fic I have the most ideas for at the moment :) I'm gonna have some fun

with this one next chapter. The Veggie-germs are involved. :D I still haven't decided what to do with Brolli. I figure if an

idea pops into my head that would absolutely need him I'd bring him back, but at the moment his fate is still unknown. Cuz he

was fun to work with and giving Goku a rival for Veggie was interesting. Movies 7, 10, 11, & 13 do all have possibilities.

10 would definately involve labeling Brolli's fate as alive. Goten and Trunks made me laugh in 10 & 11. I would definately

bring in Goku & Veggie in more if I did one of those two movie parodies. I was thinking of maybe even doing movie 3 (set to

the current timeline though) if only that the idea of an "evil" type-3 saiyajin sounds funny because it goes against their

mushy nature. Though I don't know which spelling I'd use for him. Either Taurus or Turles I guess. 7 would work pretty well,

I have the sub of it. Chi-Chi taking Goku to the mall and Veggie randomly showing up in battle and then that split-second

where Goku turns evil while using the genki-dama. The look on his face would've easily scared Veggie.

To Setsumi-san: I also agree; Veggie's littleness makes him so cute :) I think Veggie's hair still is that reddish-brown

color, only much darker now due to...something. Whenever they have a bright light on him you can see Veggie's hair is still

brown. Wish I knew what caused the color change though. Bulma's hair color has been so many different tints its

mind-boggling. Blue, purple, green, aqua, etc. I've actually seen a picture in a graphic novel where Chi-Chi has blue hair

and eyes o_O The Veggie-germs were fun. Wait'll you see what happens to them in part 3.

To DBZSaiyan: Happy you liked it. Veggie being big on the inside, so true :)

To Beronika: Aw, thanks so much! Everyone was shocked by Veggie's tall-ness. Hai, I have noticed that Veggie's height changes

randomly throughout the show and manga. I think he's at his tallest during the Cell eps, then he gets little again during

Buu and during the last few episodes he looks almost as small as he was during the Freeza eps ^_^;; Ooh! That gave me an idea

for a doodle! :D Heehee, 5'0 Veggie. Veggie's littleness does bring out his character. He's been making me laugh lately in

the manga.

Chuquita: And so Part 2 comes to a close. See you sometime next week with part 3 of "Tall!" everybody! (waves)

Goku: Byebye!


	3. Veggiezilla

4:23 PM 4/20/2004

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -_from dbz 104 "Goku Claims Victory! Freeza Destroys Himself!"_

_*On Earth, Vegeta starts off laughing softly and gradually builds to a loud, mad laugh*_

_{Vegeta:} [throwing grass in the air] Kakarot and Freeza will be destroyed with Planet Namek. There _

_won't__ be anyone to save them. I, Vegeta, will be the number one power in the universe._

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Chuey's Corner:

Goku: (sticks a little blue "1" sticker onto the front of Veggie's shirt) Heehee~

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Thanks Kakarrotto.

Chuquita: Ah, I remember the first time I saw that episode; it was with my sister and her friend a looong time ago. We

thought "that guy's crazy" or something like that.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) ...thanks Chu.

Chuquita: (grins) No problem Veggie! (to audiance) Welcome to Part 3 everybody!

Goku: HOORAY!

Chuquita: (to Veggie) You gotta admit now though, you lying on your back laughing and throwing grass in the air is cute AND

funny.

Vegeta: (cheeks flush red) (embarassed) I wasn't TRYING to be "cute"!

Goku: (whips out random bag full of grass) (hands to Veggie)

Vegeta: (cocks an eyebrow) What's THIS for?

Goku: (lil smile) I never got to see Veggie throw the grass in the air cuz I was millions of light-years away.

Vegeta: ... (looks at bag of grass) (looks at Goku)

Goku: :)

Vegeta: (sighs tiredly) (reaches into bag with one hand and tosses grass into the air) (flatly) Woo.

Goku: HAHAHAHA! (claps, entertained)

Vegeta: (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: You know what would've been an entertaining flashback, if the one Veggie has right after throwing the grass in the

air started a few hours earlier. It has Veggie, Raditsu, and Nappa returning from their 2-day battle to destroy Planet Shark.

The name of the planet wasn't mentioned in the dub.

Goku: Planet SHARK? (eyes widen)

Chuquita: (to Veggie) (eager) Was it like Jaws? Or something to that accord?

Vegeta: I have a feeling when you hear Planet Shark you invision us wrestling gigantic sharks that cannot possibly exist in

real-life on a water-filled planet while trying not to get ourselves eaten.

Chuquita: (grins) Yeah, pretty much.

Goku: (chrips) My imagination has special effects! Just like the movies! Only sparklier! (wags his tail)

Chuquita: I think I might do a doodle of you and Raditsu fighting the giant sharks now Veggie. Not Nappa though cuz I haven't

drawn him in a while ^_^;;

Goku: (happily) I luv wrestling giant fishies!

Chuquita: You know what's strange, how the first giant fish they show you going up against spoke ENGLISH? And recognized you

as though you had tried to catch him before and failed.

Goku: Oh, some of the fish can talk! (nods contently)

Vegeta: (nearly chokes) YOU ATE A TALKING FISH!?

Chuquita: It's in the manga. (holds up db manga #1) AND in the very 1st and 2nd db dubs before Funi re-dubbed it a 3rd time.

(holds up videotape)

Goku: (blinks) Wait, we were dubbed THREE times?

Chuquita: Yeah, I read about this a while ago on a Trunks site. This hallmark company or somethin' like that tried to dub db

sometime in the late 80's, but you know there's stuff in the early db that was too controversial at the time--

Vegeta: *cough* --naked Kakarrottos-- *cough*

Chuquita: (to Veggie) --the whole Bulma shower thing too.

Vegeta: (gawks) Wait, WHAT?!

Chuquita: (to Veggie) You were completely naked in Goku's dream Veggie, you're not exempt from the nude rule.

Goku: OH! And that time Veggie was in the shower! Before Veggie wore the lil pink shirt!

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) How did we get off-topic?

Vegeta: (sweatdrops as well) (red with embarassment) Let's get back ON-topic then. What were you saying?

Chuquita: OH! That in the late 80's Hallmark dub of db, they did what a lot of older dubs do to their characters; they

CHANGED, YOUR, NAMES.

Goku: (gasps) GASP!

Vegeta: (gawks) (anger) WHY THOSE LITTLE---oh wait, I wasn't in db. (blinks)

Chuquita: They changed Goku's name to Zero, Bulma's to Lina, Launch's to Marilyn, Puar's to Kitty, etc.

Vegeta: (snorts with laughter) LINA!?

Chuquita: Bizarre fact, they kept Master Roshi's name intact.

Goku: (pouts) They called me a zero? But that is a term for someone who is the opposite of a winner and also the written form

of a very low number. (sniffles)

Vegeta: (pats Son on the back) (comfortingly) There there Kakay, you're not a zero. Not at all.

Goku: (sniffles, glomps Veggie tightly and snuggles in close, still sniffling) ~*Oh Veggie*~

Vegeta: (face glows bright red)

Chuquita: Yeah Son-kun, as Veggie has said in the sub, you're "Number 1!"

Goku: (smiles, whips out another 1 sticker and puts it on his gi) (smiles contently) :)

Chuquita: Anyways, they stopped that very first dub after only 13 episodes. (to audiance) And now for Part 3!

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Summary: Does height matter? When Veggie gets sick of being little, he decides to go to Bulma for help, hoping to become

just as tall as Goku. But what happens when Veggie continues to enlarge with no signs of stopping? Will Bulma and the others

find a way to stop Veggie's growth altogether? And will Veggie be able to return to his normal height? And what does Goku

think of all this anyway? Find out!

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Chuquita: I wonder what they would've called Veggie if those people had gotten the chance to re-name him?

Goku: (confused) I cannot think of Veggie being called anything but Veggie.

Chuquita: They could've used any of his name spellings maybe: Bejita Bejeeta Vegeta Vejita, etc.

Vegeta: (smirks) The world will never know.

**Part 3 Chapter titles: Now THAT'S a big Veggie l Poor Veggie! Bulma explains the downside of being big l The life-sized Veggie-germs VS Goku! l The effects of the Veggie-germs on Goku's brain! Temporary servant-maidtitude l TOO MANY VEGETAS!! Bulma meets the Veggie-ghosts! You were here for 11 months and I NEVER noticed you?! Bulma frees Goku of the Veggie-germs grasp. EEK! Frilly-panties! l Trapped in his own bedroom l Chi-Chi meets the Veggie-sized Veggie-germs! l Rampaging Veggie-zilla! l A temporary alliance! l Veggie shows off his girth! Hello Piccolo! l "You're..bigger than ****me.****" l Chi-Chi's evil scheme--fly paper! l Backfire l Ssj for a whole minute! l Fish for you! l Bulma and Raditsu save the day! l Choose your size! Veggie's height decision! l Let's keep her guessing.**

*****************************************************************************************************************************

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " *YAWWWWWWN*!! " Vegeta let out a yawn. It was mid-morning and the sleepy ouji could hear birds chirping just

outside his window. He lazily glanced over to see the window looked a lot smaller than usual. Infact, his entire room looked

smaller. Vegeta stretched only to freeze when he found out he couldn't stretch, and could barely move at all. Vegeta glanced

up and hit his head on the ceiling. He looked back down to see some tiny torn blue rags on his stomach and that's when he

realized exactly what had happened. He was gigantic, naked, and trapped in his own bedroom.

      Vegeta sweatdropped and for the life of him wondered why his first mental reaction to his situation would be Bulma

laughing her head off at him, " Oh well, better to have her find me first before Kakarrotto does. " Vegeta mumbled, then took

a deep breath which created a miniture tornado in his room, " **BULMA**!!! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " I'M COMING! " Bulma shouted back up to him from the lab. She looked back at her work and sighed. Bulma shook her

head and walked up the stairs and out of the lab.

      " Hi Bulma! " a voice said, walking by her.

      " Hi Vegeta. "

      " Hi Bulma! "

      " Hi Vegeta. " she said tiredly, then froze, " Wait a-- " Bulma turned around and let out a yelp. There were dozens

of normal-Vegeta-sized blue Vegetas walking around her living room and kitchen, " What the--?! "

      " Hi Bulma would you like some pizza? I ordered out! " a third blue Vegeta walked up to her and held out an open

pizza box to reveal a half-eaten pizza, " It's very good! "

      " Uh... " Bulma blinked, " VEGETA!!! " she shouted as she ran past the many blue Vegetas and up to the ouji's room.

She flung open the bedroom door only to recieve a face-full of flesh, " V--Vegeta?! "

      A gigantic finger poked a hole through the wall and waved to her.

      Bulma slapped herself on the forhead, " Oh dear God. It's just as I feared. "

      " What? What did you FEAR? And why was I not told beforehand that SOMETHING could go wrong and cause me to grow to

ENORMOUS SIZES!! " Vegeta exclaimed, his voice causing the entire floor to rumble beneath them.

      " Well I didn't think it would actually HAPPEN! " Bulma shouted back at him, " There was a very small 2% chance that

the adjustment to your dna could shut off your body's ability to stop growing which is what stunted you in the first place

and you would continue to grow non-stop until you got so big that you either (A) Be unable to find enough food to sustain

your size, (B) Freeze or burn to a crisp due to the fact that there are no longer any clothes on Earth big enough to fit you,

(C) Become so big that your body is unable to take in the oxygen it needs and you suffocate, or (D) Since there is no place

for you to "release your body waste" you'll flood the entire planet and most-likely kill us all off with your own waste and

due to that cause (A) (B) and (C) to happen a lot sooner. " Bulma explained.

      Vegeta groaned and smacked his head back against the ceiling of his room, " This couldn't POSSIBLY get any worse! "

      " *DING*DONG*DING*DONG*DING*DONG*DING*DONG*DING*DONG*DING*DONG*DING*DONG*DING*DONG*!!! " the doorbell rang in a

wildly cheerful manner.

      " OH GOD THAT'S KAKARROTTO! IT JUST GOT WORSE!! NOBODY ELSE RINGS THE DOORBELL LIKE THAT! " the giant ouji wailed.

      " It's oh-kay, we just keep you in here so he doesn't find out and everything will be fine. " Bulma said nervously,

" I have a plan, but I need to get the serum it's in the lab I'll be RIGHT BACK! " she said, then closed the door and ran

down to the lab to grab what she had been working on.

      " Hello? HELLO! " Goku called out as he stood infront of the front door to Capsule Corp, wearing his gi. Goku slowly

opened the door and went inside, " It's me, Goku. Can Veggie come out to play--AHHHHHH! " the large saiyajin froze in place

at the sight of the dozens of, to Goku, normal sized blue Vegetas walking around in random directions. Some were on the

couch watching tv, some were eating a pizza, and others were just waddling happily about doing absolutely nothing, " Oh my

goodness... " Goku said in a little voice as his eyes widened to huge proportions, " Look at all the little Veggies...it is

like a beau-ti-ful dream come true--THEYREALLSO**CUTE**!!! " Goku gushed.

      " ?! " all the blue Vegetas froze at once and glanced over at him. They all grinned evilly in unison at the sight of

what was standing across the room from them.

      One of the Vegetas smirked and walked up to him, " Hi~~ "

      " **I LUV YOU!!** " Goku squealed down at the Vegeta, his hands and arms twitching eagerly as if waiting to squeeze the

life out of the little ouji.

      The Vegeta backed up a few steps, frightened.

      " Where did all you little Veggies come from? And why are you blue? " Goku asked, confused.

      " We don't know. " another Vegeta said innocently. The others snickered.

      " CANIHUGYOU? "

      " Oh-kay~~ "

      " AHH! " Goku squealed again, then lundged at the ouji and hugged him tightly, " OOOOOOH! You are ~*adorable*~! "

      " Heehee~~ " the Vegeta blushed.

      Goku grabbed the next nearest blue Vegeta, " And you TOO! And YOU! And you and you and ALL of you! " he continued on

until he had an armful of Vegetas, then walked over to the couch and sat down with them, hugging the little oujis tightly,

" You are all so kawaii and normal-Veggie-sized and you're so warm and squishy! "

      " We know! " one of the Vegetas said, grinning.

      " Mmmm~~~ " Goku snuggled them tighter, vaguely aware his arms and legs felt like they were growing numb while they

were infact glowing bright pink beneath the oujis he was hugging. Goku felt a warm contentness flow over him and he settled

back into the couch, the many blue Vegetas cuddled up around and against him, " This feels ~*nice*~. REAL ~*nice*~... " Goku

sighed dreamily, leaning the side of his head against one of the oujis.

      " Ya know Kakay, " one of the Vegetas started to rub the larger saiyajin's cheek, " we think you're "REAL ~*nice*~"

too. "

      " Uh-huh... " Goku said in a daze as he held the ones in his arms closer against him.

      " And ya know what would make all us little Veggies REAL happy, Kakay? "

      " Hmmm? " Goku smiled at him, his cheeks now bright pink.

      " If, hahah, " the Vegeta blushed shyly, " you were to, you know. Heehee~~ " he held something up for Goku,

" _~*Pwitty pwease Kaka-muffin with sugar on top*~_? "

      The larger saiyajin nodded, dazed and smiling widely, " **ANYTHING** for my little Veggies~~~ "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " There we go. " Bulma said as she looked at the concoction in the container she was now holding, " And now to get

back to Vegeta! " she made her 2nd trip up the stairs in the past 10 minutes. Bulma closed the lab door behind her and

sweatdropped at the scene now occuring in her living room.

      All the little blue Vegetas were now tucked in make-shift sleeping-bags all over the floor and on the couches while

Goku mindlessly dashed back and forth carrying armfulls of snacks and pastries while wearing the servant-maid outfit

Vegeta had made for him so long ago.

      " They're "Veggie-germs". They're GIGANTIC Veggie-germs. " Bulma said in disbelief, " Of course, their dna is

genetically connected to Vegeta's meaning that the formula enlarged them as well. AND THAT MEANS-- " she glanced over at

Goku.

      " Kakay! Can I have a cookie over here please! " one of the Veggie-germs chirped.

      " Hai Veggie-sama! " Goku zipped over to him and held out the plate. The Veggie-germ took a cookie and ate it whole,

then swallowed it and causing the outline of the cookie to vaguely appear in his stomach.

      " Oh geez Son-kun I am SO SORRY! It's just that I was overworking myself trying to create something to reverse the

effects on Vegeta that when I first went by them it didn't even REGISTER that they were GERMS and-- " Bulma scrambled to

apologize to her friend only to pause when she saw Goku just standing there staring into space with his eyes glazed over and

a sweet little smile on his face, " Ah, hahaha. You can't hear me in there, can you? " Bulma laughed nervously.

      " Kakay will u rub my back please~~? " another Veggie-germ called Goku from across the room, " It is oh-so-sore~~ "

      Goku clapped his hands together, causing the plate of cookies to suddenly disappear. Bulma pulled a double-take,

" Hai Veggie-sama! " the large saiyajin said politely, rushing over to the other germ, bending down on his knees, and rubbing

its back. The Veggie-germ let out a purr causing soft ripples to flow throughout his body.

      " Ohhhhh... " Bulma slapped herself on the forhead, " This is insane! " she looked around, " Where's the

Peasant-Repel Vegeta said it works on his germs too! " she looked around for a bottle, " ARRG he left it in the lab!! " Bulma

exclaimed, then glanced over at Goku, who was now at another Veggie-germ, this time brushing its hair, " SON-KUN! I'll be

right back to save you hold on ONE SECOND oh-kay! " she pleaded, then dashed off back to the lab again.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " GRR! Vegeta where did you PUT it! " Bulma said in frustration as she tossed different items over her shoulders in

the lab while looking for the bottle of Peasant-Repel.

      " Looking for this? " a Vegeta-like voice chirped.

      Bulma turned her head slowly to the right, then shrieked to see two Vegeta-like ghost creatures, " AHHHHHHHHHH!!! "

she shrieked and fell back on her rear, " TOO MANY VEGETAS!!! " she wailed at the ceiling, then looked back at them, " Who

are YOU! And how long have you been here!! " Bulma pointed to the Vegeta-like ghost creatures, one of which was holding up

the bottle of Peasant-Repel.

      " Umm, how long have we been here? " the 2nd Vegeta-like ghost asked the first.

      " I think about 11 months now. " the 1st replied, then smiled, " We live here! "

      " You what? " Bulma said flatly, shocked.

      " We're kamikaze ghosts! " the 2nd Vegeta-ghost struck a pose, " Vegeta created us a while ago when he lost some of

his memories and used us to deliver a message to Kakarrotto! " he grinned, " I played a trumpet! "

      " And I recited the poem! " the 1st Vegeta-ghost added.

      " But later on Vegeta-san got his memory back and since we were never used to attack anyone, we never blew up! "

      " So now we live your lab! "

      " It's not like we need to eat or anything. After all we are ghosts. "

      Bulma blinked, " But, how come I never noticed you before? I mean, you'd think at least SOMEONE would have-- "

      " --you do have a BIG lab. " Vegeta-ghost #1 pointed out.

      " Ah, fine. Oh-kay. " Bulma said, then took the bottle of Peasant-Repel from him, " Umm, thank you...I think. "

      " If there's anything else you need feel free to call! " Vegeta-ghost #2 added and then the both of them faded out of

sight.

      Bulma shook her head, feeling it spinning and throbbing at the same time, " OHHHhh....this is pure Vegeta-OVERLOAD!

Why did I EVER let him trick me into helping him with this "tall" plot of his in the first place!! "

      _::Because you thought Vegeta becoming tall would make him even sexier than he already is?::_ a little Bulma-devil

appeared hovering over her shoulder.

      " AAUGH! " Bulma waved it way and it poofed out of sight. She pouted and hung her head, " I'm going crazy. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      Vegeta shifted uneasily. He had gotten slightly bigger than the last time he had seen Bulma and his body was now

blocking the window to his room and the tightness to which he was packed into started to make the giant ouji nervous.

      " Oh Kakay! That is so SWEET of you, such wonderful treats! "

      Vegeta's eyes widened. He recognized that voice, " My germs. " he mumbled. The ouji looked around to see he was

actually germless. Vegeta reached over and poked a hole through the wall, allowing him to see his germs laying about all over

the downstairs living room while a dazed-looking Goku wearing the servant-maid uniform served them pastries and pepsis,

" They've got Kakarrotto into the servant-maid uniform. And they have him serving them! " Vegeta gasped, then sniffled, " I

am so proud of those sneaky little germs. " the ouji smirked, " Hmm...I wonder if Kakarrotto could hear me from up here? "

      " Hai, Veggie-sama? " the dazed saiyajin said, standing on the floor outside Vegeta's room.

      " AHH! Kakarrotto! " Vegeta grinned evilly, " Kakarrotto, would you mind hovering up here so I could see you? " he

asked innocently.

      Goku did so, tilting his head at Vegeta.

      The eyeball peeping through the hole in the wall looked the saiyajin up and down, " Mmm, heh-heh, very nice

Kakarrotto. "

      " o_O "

      Vegeta felt a pair of eyes gawking at him and looked over to see Bulma staring at him, her eyeballs nearly popping

out of her head.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Uh haha...ha.. " Vegeta laughed nervously, " Well, this is awkward. "

      " Yeah...it is. " Bulma said uneasily, " You, weren't just checking Son-kun out, were you Vegeta? "

      " NO--no! No, I, I would never look at Kakarrotto in a non-platonic way! I've said that before! " he snorted, his

cheeks red with embarassment. Vegeta glanced over at Goku, who was still hovering there, " You may land now Kakarrotto. "

      " Hai, Veggie-sama. " Goku nodded sweetly and hovered back down to the ground.

      Bulma grabbed Goku by the collar and dragged him around the corner of the hallway, " Come here Son-kun. " she

groaned, then whipped out the bottle of Peasant-Repel and sprayed him.

      Goku suddenly felt the fog on his brain lifted and his eyes once again looked alert. The large saiyajin blinked,

confused, " Bulma? "

      " Hi. " she waved tiredly to him.

      " Wait, how did I get upstairs I was just down-- " Goku looked at down at what he was wearing and let out a shriek

of terror, " EEEEEEEEEEEEK! IT BURNS!! " he ripped the uniform off and chucked it down the hallway, panting heavily.

      " Umm, Son-kun? " Bulma pointed to him.

      Goku looked down again and paled to see he still had on a pair of frilly panties, " EEK! " he ripped those off too as

Bulma looked away, embarassed. Goku tossed the panties down the hall as well.

      Bulma looked back at Goku again and fell over to see he was once again back in his gi, " WAHH! " she lept to her feet

, " That was fast. " Bulma sweatdropped.

      " I feel better now! " Goku chirped.

      " Good! Now allow me to explain to you what just happened! " Bulma smiled, " You see those blue Vegetas down there? "

      Goku glanced down at the many Veggie-germs who were looking around curiously as if wondering where Goku had gone.

      " THOSE are Vegeta's GERMS. "

      " WHAT!? " Goku gasped, " But--but--Veggie's germs are LITTLE! Like VEGGIE! Well, not little as in Veggie's size

little but in germ size little. Like mine! " he held out one of his kaka-germs.

      " Yes well, apparently as Vegeta grows larger, so do his germs. " Bulma explained, " The ones his body made AFTER I

gave him the operation anyway. "

      " But, if Veggie's Veggie-germs are as big as Veggie originally was then Veggie must be-- " Goku's eyes widened. He

walked back around the corner of the hallway and looked at Vegeta's room which had a big hole in the wall with an eyeball

peering through it, " *GASP* LITTLE VEGGIE!? "

      " Umm, hi? " Vegeta sweatdropped.

      Goku turned to Bulma, " You know little Veggie getting bigger was scary at first but now this is just silly! " he

motioned back to the ouji.

      " We didn't intend for him to get THIS big. " Bulma sighed.

      " No kidding. " Vegeta said flatly from inside his room.

      Goku opened the door and blinked to see nothing but a big gob of the ouji's flesh staring back at him, " Oh no! Look

how tightly-packed little Veggie is in there! My poor Veggie! " he sniffled.

      " I do have something that may or may not reverse the effects of Vegeta's, ah, growth spurt, but he'd need to drink

it and the only way I could get to REACH him to drink it would be to knock one of the walls down around him. "

      " You're going to DESTROY my bedroom?! " Vegeta gawked.

      " NO! Of course not! " Bulma laughed, " Just one wall. "

      Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " Son-kun? " Bulma looked over at him. Goku gave her a thumbs up.

      " GAH!? You're going to have KAKARROTTO do it?! " Vegeta panicked.

      " Sure, when you put it up against the alternative; which would be me taking a chainsaw and sawing the entire wall

out with your body only an inch or so away. " Bulma nodded.

      Vegeta paled, " Good point. "

      Goku burst into ssj and reached for the wall, or rather, the door to Vegeta's room. He grinned, " Do not worry little

Veggie this will not hurt a bit! "

      Vegeta whinced, then closed his eyes tightly as a rush of air flew at him. He opened them to see Goku standing there

holding the wall up over his head while smiling at the ouji.

      " HI VEGGIE--oh my goodness Veggie is NAKED! " Goku gasped.

      Vegeta's entire body turned bright red and he double-checked to make sure he had his parts covered, " OF COURSE I'M

NAKED MY CLOTHES DON'T GROW **WITH** ME, BAKA!! " he snapped, embarassed.

      " I can fix it! " Goku lit up.

      " You--you can? " Vegeta looked uneasy.

      " SURE! I learned how to make clothes appear out of thin air on people! Just like Piccolo! " Goku wagged his tail.

      " Ah, Son-kun, I'm not sure that's such a good idea-- " Bulma started out.

      Goku snapped his fingers and a blue gi instantly appeared on the ouji, " TA-DA! "

      Vegeta looked down at himself and sweatdropped. Bizarrely enough, the gi was actually too big for him, " Uh, thanks

Kakarrotto. "

      " You are WELCOME little Veggie! " Goku grinned.

      Vegeta looked over at his wall, which was now leaning up against the other side of the hallway, " We CAN fix that,

right? "

      " Yes Vegeta, we can fix it. " Bulma sweatdropped, then handed the little bottle to Goku, " Son-kun, could you pour

this in Vegeta's mouth? It should send him back to normal size. "

      Goku saluted her, " Oh-kay Bulma! " he teleported up to slightly above the ouji, then opened the bottle, " Veggie

open wide! "

      " Are you sure its safe to have Kakarrotto be the one to do this? " Vegeta called down to Bulma.

      " You'll be fine Vegeta. If I knew how to teleport **I** would do it! " Bulma replied.

      Vegeta gulped, then opened his mouth and Goku poured the liquid in. Vegeta cringed at the terrible taste of the

liquid, then swallowed.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Well? " Bulma said hopefully.

      Vegeta shrugged, then let out a sudden yelp as everything around him suddenly enlarged within the frame of 3 seconds,

giving him a massive amount of mental-confusion. Vegeta stumbled around, then shook his head as Goku landed.

      " AHH! VEGGIE! YOU ARE **LITTLE** AGAIN! " Goku cheered, grabbing and hugging the ouji tightly.

      " Wha-wha? " Vegeta looked confused, then let out a yelp, " *FWOOM*!! " everything instantly grew smaller again as

Vegeta's perspective was distorted a 2nd time. The ouji blinked to see he was now even bigger than he had been several

moments ago; his upper-body sticking out of the roof of Capsule Corp while Goku was now hanging off the collar of the ouji's

gi--which now fit Vegeta perfectly.

      " My house... " Bulma said in a small voice, shocked.

      Vegeta looked around, " I think I'm up higher than I'd even be in oozaru form. " he sweatdropped.

      " Veggie! " a tiny squeak came from beneath him.

      Vegeta looked down and picked Goku up; the saiyajin looking--to Vegeta--no bigger than a toy doll, " Kakarrotto?! "

he gawked.

      " WOW Veggie u are HUGE! " Goku said in awe, grinning.

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " It bothers you when I'm SLIGHTLY taller than you, but when I'm as big as an oozaru you ooh and

ahh like there's a parade in town?! "

      " Umm.....yup! " Goku nodded happily.

      Vegeta groaned, " Figures. "

      " VEGETA! ARE YOU OH-KAY UP THERE? " another tiny squeak called from far below them.

      " BULMA? " Vegeta's voice shook the entire Capsule Corp building, the mini-earthquake causing Bulma to fall back on

her rear end, " WHAT JUST HAPPENED? " Vegeta said in a normal tone of voice which only sounded like he was screaming from the

sheer loudness of it.

      " I guess I didn't factor in the amount of serum against your ever-growing size! It worked and wore off within

SECONDS when it should've been permanent! " Bulma tried to think of the only explaination.

      Vegeta looked off into the distance and sweatdropped when he saw a sky-car racing ragingly down the street towards,

" Ahh, Onna! What a delightful surprise. " the ouji smirked evilly.

      " Chi-chan? " Goku tilted his head, then let out a yelp as Vegeta grabbed Goku with one hand and closed his palm over

the tiny saiyajin, allowing him just enough air through the fingers to breathe, " Oop! "

      " You stay right there Kakay, I'll handle this. " Vegeta smirked at him.

      " But little Veggie-- "

      " --shh. " Vegeta shh'd him and rubbed the top of the saiyajin's head with his thumb. Goku let out a giggle.

      Chi-Chi's car screeched to a halt before the front door to Capsule Corp. She lept from the car and kicked the door

open, " GOKU-SAN! WHERE ARE YOU! "

      Vegeta blinked, " "Where ARE--" you snuck off to Capsule Corp to see me without telling Onna! " he grinned at Goku,

his ego inflated.

      Goku flushed, embarassed and looked away.

      " How VERY brave you are, Kakay. You make your "Veggie" VERY proud. " Vegeta said, beaming.

      " GOKU-SAN! " Chi-Chi called as she burst into the living room only to let out a gasp at the large number of blue

Vegetas laying all over the living room floor, " W-wha--WHAT IS THIS? "

      " EEK! IT'S ONNA! " one of the germs shrieked and they instantly all ducked under and behind nearby furniture with

the exception of one Vegeta who stood there in a defensive position.

      Chi-Chi scratched her head, confused, " What the?! " she froze when she noticed something different about the

Veggie-germ that was left standing. Along with his body, his tail was blue as well. All the other Veggie-germs had had red

tails, _::They're the Ouji's GERMS!! And this one, he's the original one::_ Chi-Chi thought out in her mind, " Where's Goku,

Ouji-germ? " Chi-Chi said sharply.

      " We don't know. Kakay left. "

      " Really? " she said skeptically.

      " Really. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "

      " HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " they rushed at each other. Chi-Chi took a punch at the germ and her fist flew straight through

his stomach and out the other side.

      " !? " Chi-Chi froze, " Eh...eh.....WAHHHHHHHHHH!! " she yanked her arm out, " OHDEARGODYOUGOTTABEKIDDINGMETHISISO

**SICK**!! " she exclaimed, running off towards the kitchen, turning on the water, filling up the sink, and dunking her entire

arm inside, causing the blue goop that had stuck to her arm to fall off, " I THOUGHT YOU THINGS WERE SOLID! " she snapped at

him.

      " We are solid for the most part. " the Veggie-germ smirked, tapping himself on the shoulder and not making a dent,

" BUT, you hit us too hard you'll go right through! "

      " OOH! " Chi-Chi fumed as she searched around for the handsoap, " Where IS it?! "

      " Looking for this? "

      Chi-Chi glanced to her right to see the two Veggie-ghosts staring at her, one of them holding the soap, " WAHHH! "

she gawked, then reached out to smack the ghost, " GIVE ME THAT! "

      " EEK! " the Veggie-ghost shrieked in terror of being hit and exploding. He chucked the bottle of soap and Chi-Chi's

head, knocking her backwards and causing her to hit the floor back-first.

      " Ohhh....my head. " Chi-Chi groaned, " Will one of you PLEASE just tell me where Goku-san is already! " she sat up,

then noticed something big and blue out of the corner of her eye. Chi-Chi looked over her shoulder and gasped. Her mouth

opened and closed but no noise came out. She struggled to her feet and ran back out of the house and around the side to get

a better look at the gigantic object sticking out of Capsule Corp, " A.....ah..ahh.....ah.... "

      " ONNA. " Vegeta smirked, his voice booming down at her.

      Chi-Chi gawked, backing up slightly, " A...a...AHh....O.... "

      " That's right, sound it out. " Vegeta said cooly.

      " Ouji. " Chi-Chi nearly choked.

      " That'a girl. " Vegeta smirked, then reached down and picked her up by the back of her shirt, " Heh, amazing how

you so easily lose your ability to speak along with your, quick wit, once you encounter someone much, MUCH bigger than you,

huh Onna? "

      Chi-Chi's mind drew a blank. She shook her head, trying to recollect her thoughts, " WHERE'S GOKU-SAN! " she

demanded.

      " Ah, there we go. Just had to dust off that aging human-brain of yours, eh? " Vegeta snickered, " Kakarrotto? Let's

see, from up here you should easily be able to see where Kakarrotto is. Here I'll give you a better look. " he held the arm

holding Chi-Chi up above his head.

      Chi-Chi let out a yelp from where she now hung; you could see the entire community that is West City along with

several towns and suburbs outside of it.

      " SEE HIM ONNA? " the loud voice boomed beneath her now.

      " OOH! YOU LET ME GO RIGHT NOW OUJI! " Chi-Chi's bravery was steadily returning to her as she adapted to how high

she was up in the air.

      Vegeta shrugged nonchalantly, " Well, if you insist. " he let go of her.

      " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! KINTO'UN!! " Chi-Chi cried out.

      The little orange cloud whizzed at her through the air and caught Chi-Chi as she was falling. She shook slightly as

she held onto Kinto'un tight.

      " I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU EVIL LITTLE OUJI YOU LET ME FALL! " she snapped at him.

      " You ASKED to be "let go", Onna. " Vegeta nodded, " Besides, I knew you'd call for that magical little

kaka-transportation device anyway. "

      " And what if I DIDN'T think to call Kinto'un! " Chi-Chi demanded.

      " Huh, in that case I guess you'd be a little smudge on my front lawn then! " Vegeta grinned cheesily.

      " OOOH! " Chi-Chi fumed, then paused as Vegeta stepped out of Capsule Corp and started to walk off down the road,

" HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING! "

      " I dunno. Someplace. " Vegeta smirked, continuing onward.

      Chi-Chi flew in-line with him on Kinto'un, " WHADDA YOU MEAN "SOMEPLACE"! YOU STUPID OUJI! YOU CAN'T JUST WALK OFF

RANDOMLY DURING THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE! "

      " Battle? I see no battle here. " Vegeta said in a mock-innocent way as he pretended to search the surrounding area.

      Chi-Chi's eyebrow quirked upward, " Say Ouji, what's with your right hand? "

      " What about it? " Vegeta said cautiously.

      " It's been in a fist since I saw you. What do you have in there, Ouji? " she smirked.

      " Nothing you need. "

      " Really? "

      " Uh-huh. "

      " Mind if I take a look? "

      " I'd rather you didn't. It would most likely scar you for life. " Vegeta said, " Infact, why not? I'll show you and

then drop your mentally-deranged body off at the nearest head-clinic for study. Maybe they can dissect your brain in the name

of science. I'll even come watch the event. "

      " It's GOKU-SAN isn't it! YOU HAVE GOKU-SAN IN YOUR HAND! "

      Vegeta peeked inbetween his fingers.

      Goku blinked and looked up from what he was doing. He wagged his tail at the sight of the ouji and formed a ball of

ki, then shown it on what he had been doing to reveal the words "~*I wuv u Veggie*~" scribbled childishly on the palm of the

ouji's glove with markers.

      Vegeta's face turned bright red and he closed his hand again, then shook the redness off.

      " He's in there, I know it. "

      Vegeta looked over to see Chi-Chi hovering on Kinto'un just a few inches away from the ouji's clenched fist.

      " GOKU-SAN YOU SHOW YOUR FACE RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I WILL GO HOME AND I WILL FIND THAT, **OUJO** COSTUME OF YOURS AND I

WILL BURN IT TO THE GROUND!! " Chi-Chi threatened.

      " NOCHICHANNO!! " Goku's head poked up out from between Vegeta's fingers along with his arms. Vegeta clenched tighter

around the remaining portion of Goku's body inside his fist, " Do not harm my pretty oujo uniform Chi-chan it came 'specially

for me from the future!! "

      " Yes, you wouldn't want to hurt Kakay's ~*feelings*~, would you Onna? " Vegeta taunted.

      " YOU stay out of this! " Chi-Chi pointed at Vegeta for a moment, then turned back to Goku, " Goku-san, why did you

run off without telling me? "

      Goku fiddled with his fingers, " I was worried about Veggie and I knew Chi-chan would not let me go see Veggie cuz

she dislikes Veggie and finds him mentally painful to deal with? " he guessed.

      Chi-Chi sighed, " Yeah, that's about right. STILL, you should have asked first. "

      Goku nodded obediently.

      " You KNOW its against the rules to leave the house without telling me or one of the boys where you're going. "

Chi-Chi groaned.

      Goku nodded again.

      " Kakay can make his OWN rules you know. " Vegeta whispered, mostly to Goku, " After all, he is a grown-up saiyajin.

Kakay knows right from wrong without having to have someone else put boundries on it, hai Kakay? "

      Goku's cheeks flushed pink and he looked away.

      " DON'T YOU PUT IDEAS LIKE THAT IN HIS HEAD! " Chi-Chi yelled at Vegeta.

      " HA! As if you don't do so yourself! " Vegeta laughed, " I happen to think Kakay would be MUCH happier if he tried

living without your "rules" for a week. "

      Goku's entire face turned bright pink, " Oh Veggie I couldn't! It is a-gainst the rules to disregard the rules! "

      " ?? " Vegeta blinked, confused for a moment as he tilted his head. He smiled, " I see. Onna's brainwashed you pretty

well, Kakarrotto. "

      " I DIDN'T BRAINWASH HIM OUJI!!! "

      " What would happen if you were to disregard Onna's rules, Kaka-muffin? " Vegeta asked innocently.

      " I would be in trouble. " Goku replied.

      " Hmm, yes, trouble. That's a horrible thing isn't it. " the ouji rubbed the top of Goku's head with his fingers.

      " Ohhhhhhhhhhh! " Goku shifted uneasily as the giant finger rubbed soothingly against the side of his face, " I NEED

MY DIARY!! " he wailed, then whipped out the little book, flipped to the most recent page and started to scribble things down

like crazy.

      Vegeta and Chi-Chi glanced over curiously to see what Goku was writing. Goku froze and promptly covered the page with

his arms, then waited with a stubborn pout for Vegeta and Chi-Chi to look the other way and pretend to ignore him. Goku went

back to scribbling.

      Goku quietly closed his diary and put the little book away.

      " Finished Kaka-chan? " Vegeta asked.

      Goku nodded, now looking much less stressed, " Uh-huh. " he smiled.

      " Good. " Vegeta smiled warmly at him. Goku beamed and smiled back, " Let's go. "

      " Huh? " Goku blinked, " Go? Go wherOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " he let out a squeak of shock as Vegeta started running down

the street, then blasted off into the air, " WHOOAA! "

      " AHHHHHHH! GOKU-SAN! " Chi-Chi gasped in fear, " I've got to call the others! THEY'LL help me stop the Ouji! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " *Bring*bring*bring* "

      " Hello? " Piccolo picked up the phone next to the couch in the living room of Kami's house on the lookout that he

was currently sitting on.

      " Piccolo?OhthankGODyoupickedup!Listen!TheOujisheighthasjustexplodedandnowhesgiganticandIneedyoutohurryupandpsychicly

contacttheotherssowecanputastoptothisHESRUNNINGDOWNTOWNWITHGOKUSANINHISEVILEVILOUJICLUTCHESandyouneedtoHURRYPiccolo!! " a

wildly frantic voice that sounded somewhat like Chi-Chi's screamed rapidly over the phone.

      " ? " Piccolo cocked an eyebrow, " A giant Vegeta. I'll get right on it. " he said flatly, then hung up and rolled

his eyes skeptically, " She's really going crazy. " Piccolo muttered, feeling slightly sorry for Chi-Chi.

      " Who was it? " Dende asked, looking over at him.

      " Oh, nothing important. " Piccolo shrugged, " Just Chi-Chi over-exaggerating about Vegeta again. "

      Dende went back to what he was doing, " Oh. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " So Veggie? Where are we going? " Goku asked as Vegeta flew them over West City.

      " Oh, I don't know. Where would you like to go, Kakarrotto? "

      Goku shrugged, " I dunno....OH! Let's get something to eat! " he chirped.

      " Good choice! " Vegeta grinned, then landed again causing the townspeople to scream and run away scattering. Vegeta

reached over and grabbed a gigantic plastic ice-cream-cone attached to the roof of an ice-cream store, then ripped the roof

off and reached down inside, " Any particular flavor you want? "

      " OOH! CHOCOLATE! "

      Vegeta scanned the many tubs of ice-cream before the frightened cashier, " Ahh, chocolate. Here we go. " the ouji

ripped the container right out of the floor, then pulled it out of the ice-cream store and set the roof back down, " For my

wonderful peasant. " the giant saiyajin beamed proudly as he held out the ice-cream.

      Goku let out a squeal of delight as he grabbed the ice-cream and started to eat it, " You're not gonna hurt anybody

with your big size, are you Veggie? " he asked curiously while stuffing his face.

      Vegeta smirked, " Of course not. " _::Unless you count Onna but she asks for it::_

      " HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! "

      " *PAPAPOWPOW* *BRAAAAAAHAHAHAAAM*!! "

      Vegeta froze as he felt something light hitting and bouncing off his back. He looked over his shoulder to see Chi-Chi

with a machine-gun shooting at him; however the ouji's size causing the pellets to feel no more as dangerous then pebbles.

      " GIVE ME BACK GOKU-SAN **RIGHT NOW** OUJI!! " Chi-Chi shouted at him.

      " Why should I? I'm not harming Kakarrotto. Infact, I'm feeding him delicious treats. " Vegeta held up Goku to reveal

the larger saiyajin had a half-eaten bucket of chocolate ice-cream in his arms and ice-cream splattered all over his cheeks.

      Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Goku-san?! "

      " HI CHI-CHAN! " Goku said happily, " Veggie gave me ice-cream! "

      " What KIND of ice-cream, Ouji? " she asked suspicously.

      " Oh, you know, the usual. " Vegeta said casually.

      " It's chocolate! " Goku piped up.

      " Chocolate. "

      " Yup! "

      Chi-Chi turned back to the Ouji, " That STILL doesn't mean you get to kidnap him and drag him all over the city. "

      " Onna, incase you haven't noticed, I'm HUGE. I can do whatever I want! " Vegeta boasted.

      " Can you. " she narrowed her eyes.

      " Uh-huh. " Vegeta nodded, smirking.

      " Fine then. " Chi-Chi put the machine gun away, " I'll be RIGHT BACK. " she said, then zoomed off on Kinto'un.

      Goku tilted his head, " Huh? I wonder where Chi-chan is going? "

      Vegeta cocked an eyebrow suspicously, " Hai...I wonder... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Ha! This is PERFECT! " Chi-Chi said as she held out the piece of sticky-fly-paper, " The Ouji won't be able to get

himself out of THIS. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! " she laughed victoriously, " --AND its humane so Goku-san won't get upset about it. "

Chi-Chi said to herself as she walked back in to Capsule Corp. She headed upstairs to one of the rooms and opened the door

to reveal Vejitto and Gogeta sitting inside it eating an outrageously large cheese-doodle, " ...!? "

      " Hey look Goggie, it's Chi-Chi. " Vejitto chirped, then waved to her, " Hi Chi-Chi! "

      " Hi Onna! " Gogeta chirped as well, his voice muffled by the mouthfull of cheese-doodle inside it.

      " Demi-Oujis, I need you to get out of here so I can use the enlarging ray. " Chi-Chi said bluntly.

      " You're not going to enlarge YOURSELF are you? " Vejitto gasped.

      " We won't let you Onna! " Gogeta lept infront of the machine, " You'll get super-big and then try and hurt Toussan!"

      " I'M NOT GOING TO USE IT ON **MYSELF**!! " Chi-Chi shouted, embarassed, " I'm going to use it on an everyday household

object. " she said calmly and held out the box full of fly-paper.

      " I...suppose that's oh-kay. " Vejitto said, slightly disturbed.

      " And what exactly do you plan to DO with a gigantic box, Onna? Hmm? " Gogeta said with an suspicious expression that

would match Goku's had he tried to make such a face.

      Chi-Chi sweatdropped at him, " I'm, going to put things in it--spring cleaning and that sort of thing. "

      " Spring cleaning? " Vejitto was suspicious now, " Chi-Chi, spring started over a month ago, and you're usually very

on-time with that sort of thing? "

      " It's a trick Jitto I know it is! " Gogeta pointed at Chi-Chi, who twitched slightly.

      " Will you cut that out! " Chi-Chi snapped at the younger fusion.

      " We can't let use the enlarging-ray unless you have Bulma-san's permission, Chi-Chi. " Vejitto nodded, stepping

infront of the machine and standing next to Gogeta.

      " HAI! It is her machine, not yours Onna! " Gogeta said happily.

      Chi-Chi sighed tiredly in defeat, " Fine. You know what, fine. I'll just go find Bulma, and get her permission to

use the ray. Is that oh-kay with you two? "

      " Yup! "

      " Mmm-hmm! "

      " Good. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " BULMA!! HEY! " Chi-Chi shouted as she ran up down the hallway and skidded to a halt several feet away from the

blue-hairred scientist, " Bulma I need to use your enlarging-ray on this...household item, and the demi-oujis won't let me

near it without your permission! "

      _::My poor poor house...and poor poor Vegeta...::_ Bulma stared at the huge hole in her house, still partially in

shock.

      " BULMA, HELLO! " Chi-Chi zipped infront of her. She whipped out a blank piece of paper and a pen, " Will you just

sign this saying I can use the enlarging-ray. "

      " Huh--wha? " Bulma shook her head, snapping out of it. She took the paper, still not completely there, " Yeah, sure.

Right. " she signed the paper. Chi-Chi grabbed it and ran rushing back to the other room.

      " Mmmm, so yummy! " Gogeta wagged his tail as he continued to eat the giant snackfood.

      " I'm back. " Chi-Chi said as she stepped into the room, " And I brought a note this time. "

      Vejitto took the note from her and examined it, " Hmm...HMM.........huh. "

      " WELL!? What are you waiting for?! " she exclaimed.

      " Hai! This is Bulma's signiture alright. " Vejitto nodded, then moved the giant cheese-doodle out of the way, " You

may pass! "

      " Thank you. " Chi-Chi exclaimed, relieved. She put the box full of fly-paper on the ground infront of the ray.

Chi-Chi got up into the driver's seat to the machine, " Heh-heh, say goodbye Ouji. " she said quietly while smirking, then

hit the enlarging button on the ray.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Hahahahahahaha! " Goku laughed as he swung back and forth from Vegeta's gi sash, " I like GIANT Veggies! They're

so much fun! "

      " Fun...yeah. " Vegeta looked down at his stomach. He could sense simply by the way it felt that it was getting near

lunch-time, _::There's no way I'm going to be able to get enough food to fill myself up at THIS particular size!::_ Vegeta

mentally complained.

      " Senzu? "

      " Eh? " Vegeta paused, then looked to see Goku now standing on his shoulder holding out a senzu bean.

      " Senzu beans keep your tummy full for up to 10 days GIANT Veggie! " Goku said happily.

      Vegeta held out his hand and Goku placed the bean on it. The ouji lifted his hand up, causing a breeze to go past

Goku. The ouji ate the bean, then smiled when the effects of the bean took place, making him feel stuffed, " Why thank you

Kakarrotto! That was VERY helpful. "

      " Heehee~~ " Goku beamed.

      Vegeta looked around, " Now I wonder who I should visit FIRST? "

      " Veggielook! " Goku gasped excitedly, " You can see the LOOKOUT from up here! "

      Vegeta glanced up. Sure enough, a good several giant-feet ahead of them was the pole that to Korin's tower and then

to Kami's lookout. The ouji grinned evilly, " Hai Kakarrotto. How every convienent. What do you say we pay our friends at the

lookut a visit, huh? "

      " YEAH! Boy will Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo be surprised to see how big Veggie is NOW! " Goku clasped his hands

together.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " *Pant*pant*pant*pant* Oh GOD is this thing HEAVY! " Chi-Chi complained as she ran out of Capsule Corp holding the

giant box of fly-paper over her head, " I'm GLAD I didn't enlarge my bazooka or something like that! " she sweatdropped,

" KINTO'UN! " Chi-Chi yelled out into the sky. The little orange cloud came zipping down towards her. Chi-Chi jumped into the

air just as Kinto'un appeared beneath her. She landed on the cloud and sped up after the huge figure in the distance, " If I

can somehow get ahead of him I could lay these things down and he'd be a lot more likely to step on one. "

      " Yeah, that would be very helpful. "

      " ?! " Chi-Chi froze in place while Kinto'un continued to move. She looked on either side of her to see each fusion

flying next to her.

      " HELLO! " Gogeta grinned.

      " WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, sweatdropping.

      " Silly Chi-Chi, we're here to help stop Mommy before he hurts himself! " Vejitto said happily.

      " Yeah, even if it means helping you with whatever plan you have in mind. " Gogeta added, " As long as it doesn't

hurt Toussan of course. " he folded his arms.

      " It's not! I'm going to put down these giant sheets of flypaper and have the Ouji trip himself to the ground. Then

I'll save Goku-san and we can all go back to Capsule Corp to figure out how to shrink the Ouji back to his normal size. "

      " His normal size or his NORMAL size? " Gogeta said, confused.

      " Huh? " Chi-Chi blinked.

      " Goggie means are we going to shrink Mommy back to the height his dna says he should be, or the height he was before

Bulma operated on him. " Vejitto explained.

      " HOPEFULLY the smaller one, if we're lucky. " Chi-Chi snorted, " A Ouji bigger than GOKU is a danger to us all. "

      Gogeta looked off and sweatdropped at the amount of destruction Vegeta merely walking out of the city had caused,

" I noticed. "

      " Here. " Chi-Chi pulled out two sheets of flypaper and handed one to each fusion-baby, " If we spread out we can

cover a larger area. The more fly-paper on the ground the harder it'll be for the Ouji to get back up once he falls down. "

      " Oh-kay. " Vejitto nodded, then looked over at Gogeta, " Come on Goggie! Let's go! "

      Gogeta smiled, then paused, " It, it's not POISIONED, is it? " he looked over at Chi-Chi.

      " NO!! I'm **DONE** with trying to kill the Ouji! Remember!? " she fumed.

      " Oh-kay then! " Gogeta grinned, then blasted off in one direction, Vejitto in the other.

      " Come on Kinto'un, just a little faster and a little lower. The ouji won't spot us if we're out of his general area

of vision. " she explained to the cloud. Kinto'un swooped downward until he was just above the tops of the trees as they flew

, the cloud and the fusions closing in on Vegeta.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " *THUMP*THUMP*THUMP*THUMP* "

      Mr. Popo tapped his foot to the beat of the loud thumping noise that was nearing the lookout, the thumping of the

music on his headset matching and almost blocking out the second thump as he watered the garden, " Hmmhmmhmm hmmhmmhmmhmm! "

the genie hummed along with the sound.

      " Hey Mr. Popo, do you hear that? " Dende looked up from his lawnchair, his ears twitching.

      " Hmmhmmhmmhmmhmmhmm! " Mr. Popo continued to hum.

      " MR. POPO! " Dende shouted to him, " DO YOU HEAR IT? "

      " OH HI DENDE! MR. POPO IS ENJOYING THE NEW CD MR. POPO PURCHASED YESTERDAY! " Mr. Popo said loudly over the sound of

his headset.

      " *THUMP*THUMP*THUMP*THUMP* "

      Dende looked down off the side of the lookout and scratched his head when he didn't see anything.

      " LOOKING FOR SOMEONE? " a voice boomed from behind him.

      Dende whipped around and gasped to see a pair of eyes peeking up over the edge of the lookout, " Ah...a...!!! " he

gawked as the figure stood on his toes to expose the rest of his face.

      " Hi. " Vegeta gave a toothy grin.

      " WAAAAAAAAH!!! MR. POPO!! PICCOLO!!! " Dende screamed, falling back on his rear end.

      " Hm? " Mr. Popo glanced over at Dende, then gasped, " OH MR. POPO'S GOODNESS! Mr. Popo is shocked to see Vegeta so

much larger than usual! "

      " HEE~~ " something poked out just above the floor of the lookout, " Isn't Giant Veggie COOL! "

      " Goku?! " Dende gawked, getting back up, " What HAPPENED to him! "

      " Who? Veggie? "

      " ... " Dende sweatdropped, " YES "Veggie"! I mean, Piccolo told me about the whole "Vegeta gets operation to become

as big as his genes say he's supposed to be" but this is ridiculous! I thought saiyajins only get that big when they're in

oozaru form!! "

      " MOST saiyajins do, yes. " Vegeta smirked.

      " Goku, " the young namekian whispered to him, " does he have any idea how scary he looks at this size? "

      " Umm.... " Goku thought for a moment, then looked up at Vegeta. "

      " :) "

      " Uh.. "

      " :) "

      " I think so, yeah. " he nodded.

      Dende shook his head at the content smile on the huge ouji's face.

      Vegeta wagged his tail and several tornados instantly were created out behind him, spinning off into the distance.

      " ... " Dende sweatdropped, " Uh, Piccolo! " he called out over his shoulder, " Will you come out here and see this?"

      " YES, let's bring the former tallest member of our little circle of acquaintances out here to see how our heights

compare NOW. " Vegeta grinned evilly.

      Piccolo stepped out of the house and walked up to Dende, " Yeah? "

      " ! " Dende pointed to Vegeta.

      Piccolo looked up and sweatdropped, " Oh jeez... "

      " AMAZING. AREN'T I? " Vegeta boasted.

      " Hold this for me will ya Dende? " Piccolo handed a water bottle to the younger namekian, then walked off the

lookout and hovered a dozen feet away from Vegeta, " HaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!!! "

he screamed and his body instantly enlarged to a gigantic height. The ouji's eyes widened.

      Vegeta looked up and let out a snort of frustration, " You're bigger than me. "

      Piccolo, who was now in normal proporition height-wise to Vegeta, looked down at him, " Enlarging the body isn't

anything I haven't done before Vegeta. "

      The ouji sent a death-glare at him and folded his arms stubbornly.

      Piccolo sighed, " You SAW me the last time I performed this technique! We had a conversation! "

      " I remember. " Vegeta pouted, annoyed.

      " Then why are you acting like I've never done it before. "

      " ... " the ouji let out a second snort, " I knew you could grow. I didn't know you could grow bigger than me. "

      " There there little Veggie. " Goku patted Vegeta on the shoulder.

      " *BEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*! "

      Piccolo's ears quirked, " Did you hear that? "

      " No. " Goku said while Vegeta just shook his head.

      Piccolo walked around to the other side of the lookout, then felt something yank on his foot, " What the--AARG! " his

other foot stuck and he fell onto his back. Piccolo sat up and looked at his feet, " FLY-paper?! "

      " Heh-heh, it gotcha good Piccolo. " a voice snickered from Piccolo.

      " Shuddup Nail. " Piccolo said bluntly.

      " DARN IT PICCOLO! You RUINED the plan! " a tiny voice squeaked out from several feet away. Piccolo focused and

sighed when he recognized the ki.

      " Chi-Chi. Of course. " he said flatly.

      " I was TRYING to catch the Ouji and all of a sudden you decide to grow just as big! " Chi-Chi groaned, at a loss.

      Piccolo focused his own ki and shrunk back to normal size, freeing him from the fly-paper. He stood up and dusted

himself off, " Trying to "save" Goku, huh? "

      " Yeah. " she said, then shot a glare up at Vegeta.

      " You know doing that won't help you any. He can't see us from down here. "

      " I know. " Chi-Chi hung her head, then froze and looked around, " Hey! Where are they?! "

      " Who? "

      " The demi-Oujis! I got them go help me put the paper down and they just disappeared! "

      Piccolo pointed upward. Chi-Chi glanced in that direction to see two more little figures now sitting on Vegeta's

shoulder along with Goku.

      " And then we enlarged a cookie and then some cake and then a cheeze-doodle! " Vejitto told Vegeta.

      " It was all so yummy! " Gogeta chimed in.

      " Traitors. " Chi-Chi muttered under her breath.

      " So now what? " Piccolo asked her.

      " Well, unless YOU have some amazing plan to stop the Ouji from reeking havoc I'm stumped. " Chi-Chi shrugged.

      " YOU?! STUMPED?! "

      " Not COMPLETELY, it's just that, well when you eliminate all ideas to stop the giant Ouji that would likely kill him

in the process....you're left with a much shorter list of ideas. " Chi-Chi explained.

      " Planning a truce are we? " Piccolo teased.

      " NO WAY!! " Chi-Chi screamed at him, " It's just that, well I've realized that me killing the Ouji would make

Goku-san very VERY unhappy. And I can't have Goku-san mad at me you know. " she grumbled.

      " Hm. That's very mature of you. "

      " Uh-huh. " Chi-Chi said, " That doesn't mean its going to stop the Ouji or anything though. "

      " I don't think there's much that can stop him. " Piccolo pointed to Vegeta, who was now walking away with the

fusions in one hand and Goku in the other.

      " HEY!! " Chi-Chi snapped, " OUJI YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! "

      Vegeta looked over his shoulder and paused. He smirked and his tail reached upward.

      " OH GOD HE'S GOING TO WAG IT!! " Piccolo yelled in horror as he blasted upward and tried to fly back to the lookout

in time.

      " "Wag it"? What good is wagging his TAIL going to d--- "

      " *BOOOOF*! " the ouji's tail came back down and sent another tornado straight at Chi-Chi.

      " AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! " she screamed, grabbing a tight hold on Kinto'un as he burst off into the air trying to avoid the

tornado only to get sucked into it, " EEEEEEEK! CURSE YOU OUJI!!! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " HaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAAAAA**-- "

      " *knock*knock*knock*! "

      " --huh? " Raditsu blinked, currently in ssj. He walked over to the front door and opened it.

      " Hi Raditsu. " Bulma waved to him.

      " Hi Bulma! Hey guess what? I can hold super saiyajin form for up to a minute now! " the large saiyajin grinned,

proud of himself.

      " That's GREAT! " she said happily, then yanked him outside, " Listen. We need you're help. "

      " "We"? " Raditsu cocked an eyebrow.

      " Yes. Me and Vegeta's germs. " Bulma stepped to the side.

      " ... " Raditsu's jaw hit the floor to see at least a 100 or so Vegeta-sized Veggie-germs standing on his front lawn,

" B--buh how--I mean-- " his concentration was lost and Raditsu fell back into his normal form, " They're HUGE! "

      " You think the germs are big you should see Vegeta. " Bulma groaned.

      Raditsu paled, " You mean, wait if they're as big AS Vegeta USED to be. Then he's got to be...g...gi... "

      " Gigantic? "

      " Hai... " Raditsu said in disbelief.

      " Well, yes. Vegeta has become rather..unusually large and is currently running around somewhere with Goku. "

      " But, what does that have to do with me? " Raditsu blinked, " Vegeta wouldn't just run around blowing up stuff. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " You know, unless he had a reason. "

      " It isn't so much him blowing things up as it is him stepping on things merely because he's too big to avoid them. "

Bulma explained, " I want to try and reduce Vegeta's size back to normal, but first I'm going to have to give him a

tranquilizer. Since the germs here aren't very strong physically when compared to Vegeta, and since I, though a genius, don't

possess the necessary super-strength to wield such a tranquilizer... " she whipped out a hoi-poi capsule and tossed it to

the ground to reveal a super-sized needle worthy of the one Goku drew in his and Vegeta's filmstrip, " I was wondering if you

could use this needle on Vegeta FOR me. You don't have to hit any specific area. "

      " I dunno Bulma.... " Raditsu said uneasily.

      " Oh come on! You're not afraid of needles like Son-kun is, are you! "

      " NO! " Raditsu exclaimed, " I mean, I don't LIKE them, but I'm not afraid. " he stared at the needle warily.

      " Think of it this way, Raditsu. You can test out that new super saiyajin power of yours! " Bulma said cheerfully,

" Whadda ya say? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " How do I get myself into these things? " Raditsu sweatdropped as he flew with the hoi-poi capsule containing the

tranquilizer while Bulma flew in her sky-van where the Veggie-germs; who didn't have the the ability to fly; sat in the

passanger's seats.

      " Don't worry about it Raditsu. " Bulma smiled, " Vegeta's range of vision should be much higher than usual. He

won't even see us coming from down here! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " HA! " a huge hand snatched a handful of water out of the river. Vegeta turned to the three normal-sized saiyajins

standing on the bank of the river beside him and opened his hand to reveal dozens of fish.

      " O! Yay for Veggie!! " Goku cheered, then grabbed a fish and took a bite out of it, " Thank u Veggie. " he said

sweetly.

      Vegeta smirked at him, " Anything for you, Kaka-chan. "

      " Heeheehee, ohhh... " Goku's cheeks flushed pink.

      " Naamnaamaaaam! " Gogeta made noises as he took bites out of one of the fish, " Ank u Ooosan! " he said through his

stuffed mouth.

      " Hai Mommy thank you! " Vejitto said as he reached to grab a fish for himself.

      " You're welcome. " the ouji smiled.

      " Hee~~ I think I could get used to Veggie being gigantic. " Goku smiled, " Just look at all the wonderful things

Veggie can do when he is this big! "

      " Hai, but when you're as big as I am, Kakarrotto, you need to eat a lot more. " he showed Goku the handful of fish

remaining, " All this put together isn't even a SNACK for someone my size. And Bulma says I'm going to CONTINUE to grow. "

      Goku frowned, " Little Veggie is sad? "

      " Yes Kakarrotto, little Veggie is sad. " the ouji sighed, humoring him, " How can you even still CALL me little.

LOOK AT ME! I'M HUGE! " the ground shook when Vegeta shouted.

      " I do not care if Veggie is gigantic or not. I still luv Veggie all the same. " Goku said, climbing up onto the

ouji's lap.

      " You didn't think so earlier when I was slightly taller than you. " Vegeta stubbornly pouted.

      " Well...that was different. Veggie being SLIGHTLY taller than me messed with the, umm, naughty thoughts and such. "

      " **What?** "

      " NOTHING. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Anyways, I do not think Veggie should worry that much a-bout Veggie's giant size. " Goku smiled warmly up at him,

then took another fish from Vegeta's palm, " As long as VEGGIE is happy that is all that matters. "

      The ouji's face turned light red, " Kakarrotto... "

      " Besides! " Goku grinned, " I am sure everything will work out in the end! "

      " *THUMP*! "

      " IYPE! " Vegeta yelped, his eyes closing shut as he fell forward onto his stomach, Goku jumping out of the way just

in time, " ... "

      " Veggie? VEGGIE? " Goku exclaimed, beginning to panic.

      " OI! OTOTOCHAN! "

      Goku looked up to see Raditsu and Bulma in her sky-van flying towards them, " YAY! Niichan and Bulma! Thank goodness

I thought it was someone bad who hurt Veggie! " he laughed with relief, then noticed the huge needle sticking into Vegeta's

rear end and let out a shriek, " EEEEEK! **NEEDLE**!! " Goku jumped away, frightened.

      " Don't worry Kakarrotto, Bulma says its only a tranquilizer. " Raditsu explained.

      Goku poked the huge ouji, " VeggieVeggie? "

      Bulma landed the sky-van and got out, " Oh he's out Son-kun. That was a pretty heavy dose. " she nodded, patting

Vegeta on the leg, " Chi-Chi had the right idea; enlarging something to Vegeta's size to use against him. You just had to

enlarge the right thing. "

      " Is Mommy gonna be oh-kay Bulma? " Vejitto asked her.

      Bulma smiled, " "Mommy"'ll be fine, Vejitto. This stuff will keep him asleep for a good couple hours while I run

some tests on him. I think I know a way to revert him back to his original size without having him re-grow into a giant

permanently. "

      " Aww, I liked Giant Veggie. " Goku pouted, then grinned, " But I LUV Little Veggie! "

      " Good choice Son-kun! " Bulma patted him on the head, " Now how would you like to teleport us, and "little" Veggie,

back to the lab? "

      " Oh-kay! " Goku chriped.

      " O! Bulma do you have enough room in the lab to fit Toussan? " Gogeta asked her, " It was so messy the last time

Jitto and I were down there. "

      " How did you know? You and Jitto aren't ALLOWED down there. " Bulma cocked an eyebrow suspiciously.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Umm... "

      " Look! A quarter! " Vejitto reached behind Bulma's ear and pulled out the coin, " Here u go! " he handed it to

Bulma, who looked at it in confusion. Vejitto walked back over to Gogeta.

      " Thanks Jitto! " Gogeta grinned.

      " You're welcome Goggie! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Ohhhh, poor Giant Veggie. " Goku pouted as the ouji lay on the floor of a very large space in Bulma's lab, " I

hope he will be oh-kay. " he patted the ouji on the cheek. The Veggie-germs sat on Vegeta's stomach, their tails twitching

lazily in the air.

      " Why are the Veggie-germs sitting on Toussan, Bulma? " Gogeta asked her.

      " Well, I'm going to have to shrink them back down too you know. " she explained, " They're a danger to...well,

they're a danger to Son-kun at least. " Bulma motioned to Goku, who shuddered and mumbled something about frilly panties,

" Say, neither of you have ever seen any Vegeta-ghosts down here, have you? " she asked the fusions.

      " I don't think I remember seeing any Mommy-ghosts around here Bulma. " Vejitto said, confused.

      Gogeta shrugged, " Me neither. "

      Bulma sighed, " Geez I hope I'm not losing my mind. " she turned back to where Vegeta lay. The ouji was still groggy

from the tranquilizer, " Hey there. Vegeta? Are you awake? "

      " Whaaaa..? " the ouji's eyes fluttered open to see Bulma standing beside him, " Bulma? " he said sleepily.

      " Hi. Vegeta, you know that operation I gave you that caused you to get this big? "

      He nodded sleepily.

      " Well I've figured out a way to reverse it. BUT, I need you to tell me first. What height do you WANT to be. "

      Vegeta blinked at her.

      " You won't get any bigger than whatever size you choose to be shrunk and shortened down to, but I'm not going to

choose the height myself, and I don't want Goku to choose it for you either. I want you to tell me what you think would be

a good size for you. "

      The ouji looked at Bulma for a moment, then smiled and sent her a mental response.

      Bulma chuckled, " You're a sneaky one. "

      Vegeta smirked.

      " Oh-kay guys, I'm going to need you to clear out of here so I can operate on him. Go get a snack, watch some tv,

play outside, whatever you feel like doing. " Bulma said to the other saiyajins, " I'll call you when I'm finished. "

      " K' Bulma! " Goku chirped, then smiled warmly at the ouji, " Goodluck Veggie. " he said, then headed for the

stairs, followed by the fusions and then Raditsu.

      " Hey ototochan, guess what I can do for an entire MINUTE now-- " Raditsu started to say until he closed the door

behind him and their voices became muffled to Bulma's ears.

      Bulma turned back to Vegeta and smiled, " Ready to go? "

      Vegeta nodded.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " So? How do I look? "

      " Haha, you look great. Never better! "

      " Heh~~~ "

      " I'm going to call the others! " Bulma smiled, then dashed up the stairs. She opened the door and looked down the

hall to see Goku applauding a currently ssj Raditsu from the couch, and Vejitto and Gogeta lounging on either chair taking

naps, " Hey guys! I'm finished! Ready to see-- "

      " --VEGGIE? "

      Bulma blinked, then looked slightly out of her previous field of view and let out a yelp to see Goku suddenly next

to her, " GAH!! Son-kun don't do that! " she sweatdropped.

      " I want to see Veggie! " Goku gushed.

      Raditsu sweatdropped at the sleeping fusions, then powered back down to normal and walked over to his brother and

Bulma.

      " Ready to see the NEW AND RE-IMPROVED Vegeta? " Bulma grinned.

      " YEAHYEAHYEAH! " Goku bounced up and down.

      Bulma stepped to the side and motioned down the stairs. Goku flew down the stairs and Raditsu walked down after him.

      Goku zipped around the corner and across to various parts of the lab, " Veggie? Veggie? VeggieVeggie? " he paused

when he noticed a large clump of clothing on the floor and recognized it as the ouji's giant gi, " Oh my! Veggie is naked? "

he held up the gi.

      " Not necessarily. "

      Goku froze to attention at the voice behind him. He turned around and let out a gasp, " VEGGIE! "

      There stood Vegeta, smirking at him and looking his normal size.

      " AAAAAH! VEGGIESLITTLEAGAIN!! " Goku squealed and glomped onto the ouji tightly, " Oh little Veggie how I have

missed your wonderful littleness I am so happy you have de-cided to become little a-gain!!! "

      " Well, I'm not exactly AS little. " Vegeta grinned sneakily.

      Goku pulled away, " What do u mean? "

      " I'm a whole inch taller! " he boasted.

      " WAHH! " Raditsu fell over, still on the steps. He sweatdropped, " You only kept an INCH of your extra height?! "

      " I don't see anything wrong with keeping an inch. This way I get to be taller than I was--even if its not that

noticable--and Kakarrotto's happy. " Vegeta said while Goku was busy picking him up, tossing him into the air, twirling him

around and plopping Vegeta on his back like a plushie, " Besides, what good is being big when you can't even fit into your

car properly! OR your clothes. " he pointed to one of his regular training uniforms he was currently wearing.

      " I...guess that makes sense. " Raditsu said, confused.

      " Of course it does. " Vegeta nodded. Goku had lifted the ouji off his shoulders and was now hugging him tightly

against his chest while whispering mushy words to himself about the smaller saiyajin.

      " I LUV U SO MUCH VEGGIE! " Goku suddenly said outloud, squeezing tighter.

      " Eeep! " Vegeta squeaked out as his face went bright red.

      " So....I guess this is our happy ending. " Raditsu said to Bulma as she walked down the steps towards them.

      " I guess it is. " she said, " Vegeta doesn't need to be tall, he's perfectly sexy as it is. " Bulma smiled.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " ? " Raditsu cocked an eyebrow at her.

      " Oh God did I just say that outloud? " Bulma blinked, then laughed nervously, " Ah, sorry Raditsu! " she said, then

dashed down the stairs ahead of him.

      " We should go wake up Vejitto and Gogeta. They'd probably be surprised to see you've returned to your usual size. "

Raditsu told the smaller saiyajin.

      " They fell asleep? " Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " Yeah. " Raditsu smiled sheepishly.

      " Kakarrotto's genes I bet....the great and powerful saiyajin no ouji doesn't take naps. " Vegeta grumbled to

himself.

      " Sure ya don't. " Bulma said flatly.

      " OH! " Goku said suddenly. The others turned to him, " Chi-chan! She doesn't know Veggie has returned to his

littleness! She still thinks Veggie's gigantic and reeking havoc somewhere! " he looked around at them, " I should call her

and tell her Veggie is back to normal. "

      " Actually Kakarrotto, I'd rather you didn't. " Vegeta said from below him. He smirked, " I'd rather keep Onna

guessing. It's more fun that way. "

      " I'm not sure what Veggie means by that, but I do like fun. " Goku smiled, his tail wagging.

      " Do you? Then how about we go upstairs, wake up our "fusion-babies" and invite them to participate in some fun with

us. Video-games perhaps? Or maybe an outdoor activity? " Vegeta suggested.

      " Sounds GREAT Veggie! " Goku said happily, bouncing towards the stairs, " Come on niichan and Bulma! We're off to go

PLAY! With VEGGIES! "

      Raditsu turned around and dashed up the stairs after them. Bulma reached over and held up part of Vegeta's giant

gi, " Now what am I going to do with THIS? "

*****************************************************************************************************************************

1:56 AM 4/25/2004

THE END!

Chuquita: TA-DA!

Vegeta: Well, at least I got to keep an inch.

Goku: (gives Veggie a hug) MMMMmmm~~~

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Not that Kakarrotto notices.

Chuquita: Aww, he notices! Don't you, Son-kun!

Goku: (happily) I luv my LITTLE Veggies, Chu-sama!

Chuquita: Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the fic. I noticed I actually have a longer list for my future fics than I thought.

Vegeta: (flatly) (to audiance) Apparently she has several different version of the same file in several different locations.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) It happens! Here's the list with the added stuff!

**Upcoming Fics:** _Listed in Random Order_

**VegChi on the road**

**Veggieblanca**

**shinkage**

**Veggietall (that's this fic so it doesn't count ^_^;; )**

**life w/o kak plot**

**Veggielearnsthepiano**

**Veggie'sgarden**

**Mt.PaozuVolcanofear**

**Dock&Celivisit**

**Kaklearnsaiyago**

**theganggoestofuture, meetsB.9, triestofindoutwhathappenedtomakefutureSon&Veggiethisway**

**gtlastepisodeparody**

**gtbebiepsparody**

**NiceChigetsbackfightsevilVeggieoneshot**

**birthdayforthefusions**

**Jitto&GoggiesTimeTravelAdventure**

**kakawishestobeoujoforaday**

**ficredodontknowwhichonetochoseyet**

**flashbacktohowveggiebecamekakaslittlebuddy**

**anothermovieparody?**

Vegeta: Yup. Gotta love that question mark, Chu.

Chuquita: I wanna do another movie parody but I don't know which one! (sweatdrops)

Goku: (pats Chu on the back) Aww, it is oh-kay do not worry.

Chuquita: (sighs) (perks up) OH! Did you know they made NEW dbz plushies?

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You're kidding?

Chuquita: Nope! Infact I have a picture of them on my desktop. The new Veggie plushie looks a little evil though.

Vegeta: I'm not evil, just sneaky.

Chuquita: I thought it was a little strange how they had a ssj plushie for everyone BUT Veggie.

Vegeta: (pouts stubbornly)

Goku: Well I like BOTH my new plushies! (holds up new regular and ssj Goku plushies) Ain't I CUTE, Veggie? (holds them out

infront of Veggie)

Vegeta: (uneasy at the sight of the smirking regular Goku plushie and the coyly smiling ssj Goku plushie) Uh..."cute". Right.

Goku: Wanna give 'um a hug?

Vegeta: --YES. (snatches Goku plushies from Goku)

Goku: (looking bewildered)

Vegeta: (holding the plushies) Yes...so very "cute". (smirks at them)

Chuquita: Shame they don't have one of all the characters...

Vegeta: Come Kaka-plushies, let's go teach the Onna-plushie a lesson. (whips out Chi-Chi plushie and hands a plushie-mallet

to each Goku plushie. Both Goku plushies fall over onto their backs fromt he excess weight) (Veggie sweatdrops) On the other

hand, maybe I should handle it. (grabs both mallets and smacks Chi-Chi plushie off the table)

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) ...or maybe there's a good reason why they don't have one of all the characters.

Goku: I am sad that Ji-chan and Goggie do not have plushies. They must feel so sad.

Chuquita: Maybe they DID have fusion plushies at one time. I DID see a Gotenks plushie.

Vegeta: (back to playing with the Goku plushies) (to Chu) Don't you think we should start the reviewer-replies already?

Chuquita: (smiles) Of course! (to audiance) Here's the reviewer-replies!

To Hakura: Heehee, hai Veggie did get that big! Veggie would be **GIGANTIC** if he went oozaru in that size. However that part

took place in the daytime so the moon wasn't out for Veggie to change.

Vegeta: The moon is ALWAYS out Chu, its just harder to see in the day.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) You just wanted to become super-gigantic so you could stomp on certain people you dislike.

Vegeta: (smirks) Heh-heh-heh.............yes.

To BlackDragonFury: Goodluck with it when you do get to it! OOH! You got Kid Buu and ssj3? I want to unlock ssj3 so badly.

I unlocked the fusions though, but not Hercule. Or Gocule (who makes me feel slightly ill).

Vegeta: (to Chu) I agree with you completely on that last part. Instead of "Gocule", I think they should have included

Gogeta.

Goku: (cheers) Yeah! I luv Goggie too!

To TheDarkGuard: Veggie and Piccolo at the same height is hard to imagine. I did find the lyrics to the song. Maybe the radio

will play it soon. (looks over at headset). Hee~ you are correct. Veggie indeed kept one inch of his added-on height :)

To Eot: Thanks so much! Hai, I actually got on the honor roll last semester! (cheers) I'm doing good this semester too,

though my math class seems set up to be harder than it needs to on purpose. Hee~ yeah, I guess Veggie is. :D

To Afrodite: So glad you liked it! Well she did help him out at the end. Hai, Bulma's always working on some invention or

at some business meeting and Veggie's always training or doing kaka-related things. They should have more time to spend

together. Veggie's parents and Freeza got to see him tall back in "Fusion-Ha!" when he was temporarily in Goggie-form and

taller than usual. :)

To Maria Cline: Happy you liked the plan. Hai, Yamcha has his reasons. Sorry no super-giant oozaru Veggie ^_^;; Kuririn

wanted to try the "tall" operation, he was just a little nervous with the idea of Bulma being the one to perform it (since

she's an inventor, not a surgeon).

To Myself: Thanks so much! Hope you liked the plot twist!

To CounySteven123: Aw, Vejitto and Gogeta have been in the plotline for a while now. Vejitto since June of 02 and Gogeta

since December of 02. You see the stories are all loosely connected together. Jitto was created by the portara earrings and

when he died inside Buu he went to otherworld and Enma, after having no idea where to send him once he was brought back to

life with everyone else, sent him to Dende and Piccolo--who told Vejitto about his parents, and sent him to Goku's and then

to Veggie's. Gogeta comes from a seperate timeline where inside Buu Goku had convinced Veggie to do the fusion-dance only due

to the effects of the portara caused Gogeta to be born and become permanent. After being accidentally sent to the main

timeline due to a chase by Chi-Chi which ended in Goggie landing in the time machine, Dende eventually exorcises that Goku

and Veggie out of Goggie and the two go back to their timeline while Goggie stays here.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) It sounds bizarre when explained directly.

Chuquita: Hai I noticed. ^_^;;

Goku: Whatever DID happen to Goggie's me and Veggie?

Chuquita: ...I'm, not sure. (confused) (perks up) But hey! Maybe that could spur an idea for a future fic! Goggie's timeline

really wasn't that explored and I'm sure his timeline Jitto must know Goggie had existed by now!

Vegeta: (flatly) Now you're REALLY getting confusing.

To orchideater: *grins* There's so many words you can incorperate "Veggie" into :) Glad you liked the briefing. Yamcha isn't

mad at Veggie like Chi-Chi is, but he is still slightly bitter about losing Bulma to him. I'm sure Kuririn would like to be

taller if he had the chance. I read this one fic where he got taller by asking Kami to enlarge his height. Interested to see

how your Veggietall fic turns out when you get to it. :)

To gunlord: Yeah, Son-kun did kinda over-react. Yet Giant Veggie doesn't bother him at all ^_^;; You know the sad thing is I

have all 3 of the first dbz movies on dvd upstairs. Turles could easily be the 2nd movie. I dunno. I thought it was

"Dead Zone", "World's Strongest", then "Tree of Might". I'll have to check. Ya know what's weird? Pan sorta disappeared

somewhere after "Plushie!". I checked some of my old fics and Chibi Pan does exist in them. I think I just didn't use her

much back then cuz I didn't know a thing about her personality at that point. So Pan is around, somewhere. I do plan to use

her again soon though now that I know more about her.

Vegeta: (to Chu) (flatly) Well I think we've just uncovered another wormhole in the Chuniverse.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) So sorry Veggie! I'm sorry to Chibi Pan too! Where-ever she is. I'll have her appear soon though! I

promise!

To Maria S.: I'm doing good. Sorry about your scanner, goodluck with it though! I really like the drawings I got so far. 

To Setsumi-san: Heehee, metal bat. The fusions are so random! Lol, poor Veggie's tush, glad you liked the chapter!

To Kellalor: Yeah, I had a lil Corner thing on deviantart talkin' about that. I think what it means is when you take things

from an IM and put it in a story. It got me really nervous at first though. (nervous laugh) I mean, I luv the Corners that

I've been doing for more than 2 years now and the reviewer-replies. The "rule" did say "chat". So hopefully the Corners

don't apply.

Vegeta: They shouldn't. After all this isn't an IM.

Chuquita: (to Veggie) Hai, if it was then reality would've been stretched or somethin' for it to happen.

Goku: AND we wouldn't have the kawaii lil Veggie 'n me plushies with us! (holds up the plushies)

Chuquita: (to audiance) Anyways, hope you guys liked the story! See you sometime next week with the next one! I plan on doing

Jitto&GoggiesTimeTravelAdventure next! It's Jitto and Goggie's first, well, Jitto-and-Goggie-centered fic!

Goku: (happily) Actual title to be created at a later date!

Chuquita: See you next week everybody! (waves)

Goku: Byebye!


End file.
